Poring
by Mahorin
Summary: Hiatus. No mundo de Ragnarök Online, clãs se enfrentam e buscam riqueza. Mas quando um inimigo do passado volta, o que os Gold Saints, clã corrompido pela distancia, farão? /resumolixo
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer:** Mesmo eu contrabandeando os personagens, Saint Seiya não me pertence. ._.

**Título:** Poring.

**Anime:** Saint Seiya – The Lost Canvas.

**Gênero:**Romance/Aventura.

**

* * *

Poring.**

Dizem as más línguas que toda vez que a Maho resolve escrever uma fanfic é porque ela fumou algo. Mas é mentira, a Maho não fuma. u.u

Ok, é minha primeira fanfic de fichas... me veio a ideia, junto com as fanfics de fichas que estou lendo e eu me empolguei. Resolvi escrever... foda que tem mais dois projetos de fanfic aqui, mas eu gostei mais desse. Ç_Ç *Maho apanha.*

O título não tem nada à ver com a história... Nada mesmo, mas eu gosto de Porings. u.u

A história se passa no mundo de Ragnarök Online, com os personagens de Lost Canvas. É difícil explicar sobre Rag pra alguém que nunca jogou e eu sou leiga demais pra isso, maaaas, vamos lá...

**

* * *

Prólogo.**

Rune-Midgard é conhecido como o continente que forma guerreiros. Desde crianças, todos sonham com a classe que vão escolher. Classes mágicas, classes de ataque e classes de luta corpo-a-corpo. Elas serão seu "emprego" para o resto da vida. Escolher uma dessas classes é o passe de embarque para o mundo.

Muitos acabam morrendo nisso. Afinal, por atrás das fortalezas seguras de Prontera, a capital do Reino, há, além de outras cidades, diversos perigos e aventuras esperando pelos guerreiros. Monstros, chefes, desafios... Há coisa mais tentadora do que isso?

Claro, além dos perigos, há a família, os amigos, os amores. A cada aventura, aparecem novos amigos. Sair nessa jornada perigosa pode resultar em uma família e fortes laços. Pode resultar em um amor.

Falando em laços, há os clãs. Famílias que lutam por um mesmo interesse. Os clãs lutam entre si nas guerras pela conquista do Emperium, um metal muito brilhante, tal brilho é como o sol. O Emperium fica dentro de um castelo, e sua conquista significa também a posse do mesmo. Há cinco castelos em cada feudo e quatro destes no continente. Cada clã faz neles sua riqueza, e tem sua fama. Apenas os mais fortes guerreiam e vencem. Fazer parte de um clã de renome é a maior honra de todas.

O clã é dirigido por um líder. O mais forte e honrado. É ele que busca entre cada guerreiro o mais forte, o mais qualificado e o mais talentoso para sua família. Um clã é uma família. Trair um clã é o mesmo que trair seus amigos.

E esse sistema é realmente levado a sério.

* * *

Há muito tempo não se tem uma Guerra do Emperium. A hegemonia do clã Gold Saints superou qualquer clã e reinou tanto que as guerras se tornaram monótonas. Além disso, os seus membros, mesmo fiéis, estavam espalhados por todo o continente. Há um ano não se tinha noticias de alguns. Apenas alguns ficaram com a líder.

O clã Gold Saints é dirigido por uma garota. A sumo-sacerdotisa Sasha. A garota ainda era jovem e muito conhecida por sua liderança, que levou o clã à vitória em diversas guerras dificílimas. Ela era estrategista, conseguindo montar diversas alianças e assim conquistando muitos castelos.

Hoje, quando as guerras eram raras, ela vivia em Prontera, com alguns dos mais antigos membros do seu clã. Ela dera sorte de encontrar uma boa casa na capital.

- Ah... – Suspirou Sasha. – Onde será que eles estão? – A garota olhou para o céu, sonhadora, sentada na janela de sua casa. Foi quando avistou algo. Na luz negra da noite, algo se aproximava. Um grifo.

- O q-que? – Sasha se levantou, juntando as mãos, já preparando para usar alguma magia de ataque. O grifo, porém, apenas rodeou a janela e deixou cair um embrulho. Era uma carta. Sasha a recolheu, abrindo-a com as mãos trêmulas. Seus olhos percorreram o conteúdo e as sobrancelhas se juntaram, incrédulas com o que liam. – Não... – Saiu de casa, correndo até chegar à rua principal. Precisava encontrar alguém do clã, rápido. A garota corria tanto que esbarrou com alguém, e quase foi levada ao chão.

- Sasha! Me perdoe... – Um Atirador de Elite se ajoelhou perante a menina. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, os olhos azuis que possuíam uma aparência angelical. Usava vestes laranja e brancas.

- Não precisa se desculpar... Ah! Sísifo! – Sasha o reconheceu, batendo uma palma de alegria ao vê-lo – Que bom lhe achar! Tenho algo a lhe pedir...

- Claro. Está tudo bem...? – Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sísifo ao ver a demora da garota para reconhecê-lo.

- Sim... Mas tenho urgência... Por favor, reúna os outros em minha casa amanhã. Tenho uma missão para vocês. – Sasha tentou parecer calma. Sorriu forçadamente, mas o Atirador percebeu que havia algo de errado.

- Certo. – Ele se levantou e sorriu de volta para a garota. – Vou lhes dar o recado. Até mais. - Saiu andando.

- Obrigada... – Sasha murmurou e voltou relutante para sua casa. Seria uma longa espera.

* * *

No dia seguinte, na frente da porta de Sasha estavam reunidos cinco rapazes. Todos traziam consigo o símbolo do clã, a deusa grega Nike. (N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... Grécia não tem nada à ver, buuut...) Bateram na porta e foram muito bem recebidos pela anfitriã.

- Bem vindos, meus queridos. – Sorriu Sasha, recebendo cinco sorrisos de volta. – Obrigada por terem vindo.

Os cinco foram entrando, Sasha os atendeu na sala de casa. Todos se sentaram nos sofás, muito cordialmente perante a líder do clã.

- O que aconteceu, senhora? Ficamos preocupados pelo tom de Sísifo... – Murmurou um Criador de cabelos verdes e olhos e roupas lilases.

- Não há motivo para tanta preocupação Shion... – Sorriu Sasha, uma gota de suor escorrendo. – É que... – A garota pareceu encabular.

- Pode dizer senhora. Vamos lhe servir. – Sorriu um Paladino, alto, grande, de armadura dourada e cabelos brancos.

- Obrigada Hasgard. – O sorriso da garota se tornou verdadeiro. – Eu tenho uma missão para vocês... É algo difícil, imagino...

- Tudo bem! – Um Mestre de vestes verdes pulou do sofá, seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados medianos balançando. - Aceitamos!

- Isso, aceite a missão sem ao menos saber do que se trata! – Ralhou um Professor de vestes brancas e longos cabelos loiros, que mantinha seus olhos fechados. – Deixe Sasha falar.

- Sinto muito Asmita...

- Bem... Eu peço que vocês reúnam os outros... – O tom de Sasha ficou sério. – É algo importante... Temos cerca de um mês para reunir todos. O resto, bem... Eu explico quando todos estiverem aqui.

Os cinco assentiram. Era algo sério. Além disso, não podiam discutir com a líder.

- E você? – Perguntou Sísifo. – Enquanto estivermos ausentes, você vai ficar bem?

- Eu sei me cuidar. – Sorriu Sasha, dizendo aquelas palavras duras na maior inocência. – Além disso, consegui contatar alguns que estão longe. Logo estarão aqui. Os que eu não consegui contatar... – Sasha tirou uma lista das vestes. Entregou-a para Sísifo. – São esses. Por favor... – Os seus olhos, de repente, marejaram. – Encontrem logo...

Por mais que queiram perguntar, ninguém disse algo. Todos confortaram Sasha e saíram indo se preparar para viajar. Precisavam achar os outros membros do clã pelo continente. Shion, ao se virar para fechar a porta, notou algo na mesa de fundo. Viu apenas de relance, então era melhor não comentar. Mas o lacre do envelope que visualizou o lembrava ao símbolo do clã Lost Canvas...

* * *

Confuso? É... Também achei. *Foge dos tomates.*

Tentei simplificar o tema o máximo possível, mas acho que falhei um pouco com isso... T-T~

Tem várias coisas de Rag que acho que não vou usar por ser complicado pra mim e pra ti, enfim... XD

As classes são o mais complicado, tanto que eu copiei do site da Level Up e tentei explicar... Só vou usar as classes mais... Evoluídas. ._.

**Algoz:** _São tão rápidos quanto um lance de vista. Os mestres dos venenos, os juízes que julgam e executam seus alvos. São capazes de ficar invisíveis. Usam os venenos para aumentar o poder das suas lâminas. _

**Arquimago: **_São bruxos, capazes de usas a magia na natureza. Com um movimento, as terras podem se abrir e engolir a todos. Possuem magias de área também. Controla o gelo, raio, fogo, terra, água, os elementos, resumidamente._

**Atirador de Elite: **_Utilizam arco e flecha para atacar à distância, tendo alta destreza e agilidade. Possuem um falcão, que os ajuda a atacar e são mestres em armadilhas que paralisam o adversário e podem causar status negativos._

**Lorde: **_Capazes de atingir valores superiores a 20000 HP (vida), eles são a força de invasão e ocupação definitiva. Seja servindo de escudo humano, seja causando danos altíssimos. Possuem montaria. _

**Mestre Ferreiro: **_Pode criar a arma perfeita ou para destruí-las com um só golpe. Usam um carrinho legal (-q) já que carregam muito peso. Possuem grande habilidade com dinheiro. Podem atordoar adversários. _

**Sumo-Sacerdote: **_É uma classe mais suporte, embora tenha ataques também. Possui magias divinas e de cura, podendo aumentar atributos. _

**Menestrel ou Cigana: **_Podem usar arcos, chicotes ou violão. Dão suporte com as músicas, mas também tem habilidades de ataque._

**Criador: **_Podem criar homúnculos, poções e outros. Carregam um carrinho e também podem quebrar armas e vestimentas, mas pode garantir que elas nunca quebrem._

**Desordeiro: **_Uma classe livre, com pericias em furtos e podem ficar invisíveis. Sempre tem uma carta na manga. Podem plagiar golpes e usar magias, também removendo equipamentos dos outros._

**Mestre: **_Possui grande resistência física e fortes socos. Luta usando os punhos. Pode matar o adversário em um só golpe. _

**Paladino: **_Os soldados de Deus são os escudos definitivos, usando seu próprio corpo para redimir seus amigos ou sacrificando seu sangue para atacar. Suas habilidades são voltadas para a defesa. Possuem montaria._

**Professor: **_Possuem habilidade de desencanto, magias rápidas e defesas de ataques tanto mágicos quando físicos. Podem causar coma._

**Justiceiro: **_Os Justiceiros muito talentosos com armas de fogo. Os Justiceiros são os únicos que podem usar revólveres, espingardas e rifles. Os ataques são à distância, e podem atacar próximos também._

**Ninja: **_Eles utilizam sua rapidez e versatilidade como principal arma. _

_À primeira vista parece ser uma classe apenas de combate corpo a corpo, mas usam magias e ainda atacam de longe._

**Mestre Taekwon: **_Usam o poder obtido da sabedoria contida nos livros para melhorar seus chutes. Os Mestres Taekwons usam seus chutes como principais armas._

Quanto aos personagens da fic:

- Shion, 16 anos, criador.

- Hasgard, 22 anos, paladino.

- Deuteros, 21 anos, algoz.

- Manigold, 20 anos, desordeiro.

- Regulus, 14 anos, paladino.

- Asmita, 17 anos, professor.

- Dohko, 16 anos, mestre.

- Kardia, 16 anos, mestre ferreiro.

- Sísifo, 23 anos, atirador de elite.

- El Cid, 20 anos, lorde.

- Dégel, 16 anos, arquimago.

- Albafica, 19 anos, algoz.

(Caso precise, posso acrescentar outros e femininos. Mas esses são os principais.)

**

* * *

Ficha: **

**Nome: **(sobrenome opcional)

**Idade:**

**Classe: **(mais de uma opção, se possível)

**Aparência: **(cabelos, olhos, cor da roupa, etc.)

**Personalidade:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Sonho(s):**

**Par: **(Dourados e Espectros, mas eles vão demorar a aparecer, os espectros.)

**Relação com ele:**

**O que você acha dele:**

**O que ele acha de você:**

**História: **(Incluir por que entrou no clã e como conheceu o par.)

_**

* * *

Exemplo de ficha:**_

_**Nome: **__Maho. (huhu...)_

_**Idade: **__20 anos._

_**Classe: **__Justiceira. _

_**Aparência: **__Cabelos lisos em corte reto, até o meio das costas na cor roxa. Franja reta, batendo no queixo. Olhos pretos, grandes e infantis. Rosto fofo, sem marcas. Boca grossa, rosa, nariz pequeno e bochecha levemente rosada. Corpo baixo, mas com curvas acentuadas. Seios fartos. Pele morena, bronzeada pelo sol. Roupa preta com detalhes em branco._

_**Personalidade:**__ É irônica e sarcástica. Possui um sorriso que sai fácil da boca e está constantemente rindo. Gosta de estar sempre na linha de frente. Possui ideias malignas de utilização dos seus rifles, como roleta russa. Sempre está com fome e gosta de beber. É determinada e decidida, lutando até o fim, e por isso odeia perder. É orgulhosa. Não consegue ficar parada em um único local, por isso vive sumindo, mas volta quando está com fome. Embora seja brincalhona e divertida, consegue ser cruel com quem a provoca. Tem certa meiguice por ser apaixonada por crianças._

_**O que gosta: **__Do par, de comer e beber, viajar e crianças._

_**O que não gosta: **__Ficar presa a algum lugar, tédio e pessoas sem-graças. _

_**Sonho(s): **__Ser mãe._

_**Par: **__Manigold. e.e'_

_**Relação com ele: **__É companheira dele de bares e de viagens. Como ambos não gostam de ficar parados, saem por aí bagunçando e se batendo. Às vezes, lutam entre si para testarem um ao outro. É uma relação infantil que dificilmente vai sair da estaca zero por causa dessa infantilidade e orgulho. Mas pelo convívio construíram uma relação de confiança. Quando percebe o motivo de estar sempre próxima a ele, tenta se afastar, mas detesta estar presa a ele._

_**O que você acha dele: **__Idiota, chato, babaca e mulherengo que só serve de saco de pancadas, alvo de zoações e companheiro de bar. Apesar disso, é um bom amigo. E é bonito._

_**O que ele acha de você: **__Idiota, chata, babaca e irritante que só serve para saco de pancadas, alvo de zoações e companheira de bar. Apesar disso, é uma boa amiga. E é bonita. É um relacionamento impar! [y]_

_**História: **__Sabe-se que desde criança estava por aí, vagando. Nunca teve pais, portanto cresceu sozinha e desde criança era irresponsável, pois já manuseava armas. A própria se classificaria como precoce. Por ser solitária, achou interessante entrar em um clã. Se interessou pelo Gold Saints e acabou se apegando a ele, embora sempre chegasse atrasada para as guerras. Foi nele que também conheceu o par e os dois acabaram se aproximando pelas personalidades parecidas._

_(Isso não foi um bom exemplo, ere...)_

_

* * *

_

Ok, o inicio foi sem graça e confuso, mas depois o humor aparece! u.u

Aguardo fichas e pessoas dizendo que não entenderam. .____./

Agradecimentos pelo primeiro capítulo: Hiina-chan, Holy Luks, Genris Puma e Lúcia Almeida.

Obrigada, povão.

**~ Mahorin.**


	2. Pelo mundo

**Disclaimer:** Mesmo eu contrabandeando os personagens, Saint Seiya não me pertence. ._.

Sejam bem vindos ao segundo capítulo, nya! Fique tão feliz com as fichas que fui logo escrevendo, mesmo achando que demorou um pouco para sair, heh... *Sorriso amarelo.*

Ok, minha cabeça tava tão cheia capítulo passado que cometi um pequeno deslize. Esqueci de explicar sobre as roupas... *Maho mito.* Seguinte. Cada classe tem sua roupa, seu "uniforme". O que muda é a cor. Se você procurarem um simulador de char de Ragnarök ou no Google, verão como é a roupa de cada uma, e eu vou tentar descrevê-las também à medida que a história vai formando. ^^ As roupas que alguns me mandaram serão aproveitadas também, nos momentos de descontração. Mas nas guerras e lutas, a roupa será a da classe mesmo. =p

**

* * *

Poring.**

**Capítulo 2. Pelo mundo.**

A casa onde Sasha vivia ficava ao nordeste da cidade de Prontera. Basicamente, na frente da Igreja. Ou melhor, na frente do cemitério. Na época em que a garota comprou a casa, Sísifo tentou argumentar com ela, dizendo para escolher uma com vizinhança melhor. Sasha com uma aura roxa depressiva em volta de si e o mesmo sorriso forçado que ela usava para tentar amenizar as situações, disse que a casa era ótima, não importava o lugar. E era mais fácil para ir a Igreja. Naquela época, Kardia havia comentado:

- É mais fácil para visitar um tumulo, caso um de nós morra.

Esse infeliz comentário foi alvo de muitas ovações do outros membros...

Os cinco, Shion, Hasgard, Asmita, Dohko e Sísifo saíram da casa da líder e rumaram para o centro da cidade. Antes de partirem, tinham que organizar suas coisas e preparar seus itens. Iriam se encontrar no portão sul de Prontera em uma hora.

- Dohko está atrasado. – Murmurou Shion, uma hora depois, já no local combinado.

- E desde quando ele é pontual? Até hoje não sei como ele chegou a tempo para seu teste de Mestre...

- HEY!

Dohko vinha correndo, carregando em uma mão a jaqueta e em outra uma mochila vermelha. Parou na frente deles, derrapando e bufando. – Cheguei!

- Até que enfim. – Sorriu Hasgard. – Vista a jaqueta, já somos obrigados a aguentar você sem camisa.

- Bah. – Dohko resmungou. – Não tenho culpa de o meu uniforme ser assim. – E vestiu sua jaqueta sem mangas, e a deixou aberta, deixando sua barriga à vista. A roupa de Mestre, além disso, possuía um cinto, uma calça larga, sapatos fechados e punhos. – Vamos logo...

Os cinco saíram pelo portal e foram para os arredores de Prontera. Se viram contemplando a grama e as arvores, cada um lembrando dos tempos de aprendizes. Ao redor deles, havia alguns Porings ("gelatinas" rosas e redondas, com uma boca de gato e olhos também redondos) e Lunáticos (coelhinhos brancos). Eram monstros fracos e inofensivos, e sem problemas eles começaram a caminhar para o leste com passo calmo.

- O que vocês planejaram, afinal? – Perguntou Dohko.

- Vamos para Izlude, a cidade-satélite de Prontera. De lá, vamos nos dividir. Alguns vão pegar o Aeroplano e outros barcos...

- Ugh... – O estomago de Dohko embrulhou. O mar o deixava assim.

Eles subiram uma pequena inclinação ao leste, já podendo ver a ponte que dava a entrada oeste da cidade de Izlude. Vindo na direção deles, havia duas garotas.

Os sorrisos se abriram ao reconhecê-las. O grupo se aproximou, abraçando-as, cumprimentando-as depois de tanto tempo.

- Yuzuriha! Como vai?

A Mestra Ferreira loira sorriu. Tinha 14 anos e já era do clã. Seus cabelos, longos, estavam presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Usava um top branco com um short vermelho e uma bota até o joelho. Suas mãos, vestidas com grossas luvas vermelhas traziam um carrinho consigo.

- Oi primo. – Cumprimentou o criador por ultimo. – Estamos chegando e vocês indo?

- Estamos atrás dos que não responderam o chamado da Sasha.

- Ah. Quais são? Quem sabe não temos noticias deles. – Falou a outra, de longos cabelos pretos, era um pouco alta, mas mesmo assim tinha que inclinar a cabeça para olhar para Hasgard com seus olhos coloridos. Um verde e outro azul. Usava um short curto preto e uma blusa vermelha, deixando sua barriga de fora. Se já era alta, com sua bota de salto cinza ficou mais ainda.

- Que roupas são essas Karine? – Indagou Hasgard.

A pele negra da garota não pareceu corar. Karine, nos seus 18 anos, estava linda. Hasgard notava isso mais do que tudo. E ela olhava para ele, os olhos belos e decididos brilhando maliciosamente.

- É um saco ficar vestida de ninja o tempo inteiro. – Karine riu. – Senti sua falta, Gard.

Hasgard apenas fechou a cara diante do apelido. Ele sim corou.

- Bem... – Sísifo voltou ao assunto. – Deuteros não deu noticia. Kardia também não. Dégel mandou uma carta dizendo que eles se perderam no caminho para Hugel. Oceanne, Zaira e Eileen não deram noticias, Locke e Angelo também não.

- Locke está em Jawaii. – Crispou Yuzuriha. – A ilha dos recém-casados...

- O que ele está fazendo lá? – Sísifo arregalou os olhos. – Ele casou?

- Não! – Yuzuriha fechou a cara, mas depois a amenizou. – Provavelmente curtindo a boa vida e flertando.

- Típico dele... – Riu Sísifo.

- Acho que Deuteros estava em Veins... – Disse Karine, citando as cidades. – E Oceanne em Louyang. Os outros eu realmente não sei.

- Ah, obrigado! – Sorriu Dohko. – Vai poupar certo trabalho... Aliás, vocês duas chegaram cedo.

- Estávamos em cidades próximas. – Karine sorriu.

- Vão logo, Sasha está sozinha... – Aconselhou Sísifo. Ele estava preocupado.

- Sim. Estou morrendo de saudades da Sasha! – Yuzuriha puxou Karine pela mão. As duas começaram a andar, acenando sorridentes para os cinco. Estes seguiram para o lado contrário, entrando em Izlude.

* * *

A cidade de Izlude era bastante movimentada. Além de ser próxima da capital, dava acesso a outras cidades pelo Aeroplano e pelo porto.

Os cinco estavam parados bem ao centro da cidade – na frente de uma feirinha redonda. Estavam combinando aonde cada um iria.

- Eu prefiro ir pelo aeroplano. – Disse Dohko. – Por favor, não me façam ir de barco...

Os outros quatro se entreolharam. Uma ideia maligna surgiu.

- Claro. – Disse Hasgard. – Você vai atrás do Deuteros então.

- Ótimo! – Dohko se animou, para mudar de ideia depois. – Espera... Deuteros está em Veins... Isso é praticamente do outro lado do continente...

- Boa sorte! – Sorriu Sísifo. – Na volta, você aproveita e passa por Hugel, procurando o Kardia.

Dohko fitou os amigos, os olhos assustados. Ele teria que andar bastante.

- Que bom que o Dohko se ofereceu... – Shion sorriu em deboche.

- Droga... – Dohko murmurou, indo para um canto afastado.

- Agora, quanto aos outros... – Começou Sísifo. – Asmita e Hasgard vão para Jawaii, atrás de Locke.

- Jawaii...? – Asmita franziu o cenho.

- Sim... – Sorriu Sísifo. Ninguém gostava muito de Jawaii. Ainda mais solteiro. - Ele pode ter noticias do Angelo. Eu e Shion vamos para Louyang, procurar Oceanne.

- Certo. – Todos concordaram.

Lá se despediram do Dohko. Ele ia para o sudeste de Izlude, pegar o Aeroplano e voar para a cidade de Rachel. Só depois, quando tiver chegado a Rachel, ele teria que ir andando até Veins, uma cidade bem ao sul.

- Eu te mato, Deuteros... – Resmungou ele, enquanto conversava com a moça do Aeroplano e comprava sua passagem.

Os outros subiram até o nordeste da cidade. Lá havia um grande barco ancorado. Pagaram uma quantidade de zenys (a moeda) e partiram.

A viagem de barco é mais complicada. Além de ser demorada, durando uma semana, há três paradas: A primeira na ilha Byalan (uma ilha habitada por monstros), a segunda em Jawaii e por fim na cidade de Alberta. Apenas em Alberta é que eles pegam outro barco para a ilha desejada.

* * *

Em questão de horas Dohko pousou em Rachel. Sua pele bronzeada estava meio esverdeada. O rapaz cambaleava.

- Legal... Enjôo em grandes alturas também... – Bufou.

Sentou-se um pouco, nas escadarias próximas ao Aeroplano e observou a paisagem. Tinha pousado na Planície de Ida. A cidade estava logo a frente. Suspirou. Pegou seu mapa e observou o melhor caminho, se era preciso passar pela cidade. Resolveu ganhar tempo e ir direto para Veins. Pobre decisão...

Dohko já tinha entrado nos campos de Veins. Nos campos _desérticos_ de Veins. Já tinha sido perseguido por Lobos do Deserto, Atroce (o MVP – um chefe - que é um lobo gigante segurando uma espada), cobras Sorrateiras e até plantas venenosas, que tentaram o atacar quando ele passava. O Mestre estava tentando guardar energia para a volta, porque aí sim ia precisar. Mas usou e abusou do Passo Etéreo, a habilidade que consome uma de suas Esferas Espirituais e o faz teletransportar para um ponto um pouco mais afastado de onde ele estava.

Se pretendia economizar energia com isso, bem... Falhou.

Dohko se esgueirava pelo terceiro campo de Veins. Só mais dois e ele conseguiria chegar à cidade. O problema era que estava completamente sem energia... Não que os monstros daquele campo fossem um perigo, mas o Mestre estava cansado. Se esgueirava por entre as rochas daquela área, suando horrores.

- É impressão minha ou ficou mais quente? – Dohko deixou-se cair no chão. Olhou para cima e viu labaredas. Olhou mais para cima. Viu faíscas. Pulou do chão. – HOLY CRAP! Estou na porta do vulcão de Thor... – Arrepiou-se. Aquele era um lugar temido.

Foi quando, vindo de dentro do vulcão, escutou-se uma risada que fez gelar seus ossos.

- HIEHAUIEHIAUHIEUHAI!

* * *

Sasha estava em casa quando ouviu a porta bater. Seu coração deu um salto e ela foi do quarto para a porta da frente em segundos. O sorriso saiu fácil da sua boca.

- Yu! Kah! – As três se abraçaram. – Que bom que vieram. – Sasha deu o seu sorriso mais terno.

- Não viemos apenas nós! Olha quem encontramos! – Karine puxou para o lado um Algoz de vestes brancas, cabelos longos, azuis piscina como seus olhos. Parecia meio desconcertado em ser incluído entre tantas mulheres.

- Albafica! – Alegrou-se Sasha. – E... Annabel!

Atrás de Albafica vinha uma garota mais alta que Karine. Era bela, possuindo um ar nobre. Seus cabelos caiam por seu rosto como uma cascata negra até a cintura e ali, na rua, esvoaçava a mais leve brisa. Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto branco e delicado. Com essa aparência tão sublime não parecia ter apenas 16 anos. Ela se curvou perante Sasha.

- Boa tarde, senhora. – Disse em sua voz baixa e rouca, porém suave.

- Annabel Aegis, minha querida! – Sasha a fez erguer, abraçando-a. Depois abraçou Albafica. - Entrem! – Sasha deu espaço para todos passarem pela porta. Os quatro entraram, sendo acomodados por Sasha na sala. Albafica trazia consigo uma pequena mochila e Annabel apenas carregava um crucifixo prateado.

- Hey Anna, não está usando a roupa de Paladina também? – Comentou Karine, mas os olhos estavam em Albafica.

- Não... Essa roupa é mais fácil para viajar. – Annabel se sentiu um pouco desconfortável. Arrumou o vestido de mangas longas e lilás – da mesma cor que seus olhos - que usava, alisando-o para não deixar marcas, apenas por impulso. Usava um corset enferrujado por cima dele e ombreiras, além de luvas.

- Fica bem em você. – Sorriu Sasha, mas Annabel não disse nada.

- Encontramos com Shion e os outros no caminho. – Comentou Yuzuriha. Annabel franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o nome do Criador. – Eles estão atrás de Deuteros, Oceanne e Locke.

- Vocês têm noticias dele? – Perguntou Sasha.

- Os únicos. – Karine soltou um muxoxo. – É difícil, todos se separaram, foram treinar mais, fazer quests, desafios... Mas afinal Sasha, por que reuniu todos nós?

Sasha contemplou o vazio por algum instante. Depois suspirou.

- É melhor dizer quando todos estiverem presentes.

Todos assentiram. Sasha os perguntou se já tinham lugar para ficar. Albafica sussurrou que sim, Yuzuriha e Karine também. Annabel negou.

- Bem... – Sasha pensou por um momento. – Pode ficar aqui comigo, Anna. Minha casa é pequena e talvez um tanto desconfortável, mas consigo arrumar um lugar para você.

- Não precisa se preocupar, minha senhora...

- Eu insisto. – Sasha sorriu.

- Tudo bem... – Annabel cedeu, vendo que era melhor não discutir. Melhor ficar com Sasha, e mais confortável. Sorriu discretamente.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Sísifo olhava preocupado para o mar. A viagem era demorada, mas a única opção para chegar às ilhas. Hasgard se aproximou dele.

- Sísifo.

- Gard.

- Imagina do que se trata Sísifo? A razão que temos que nos reunir?

- Várias coisas passam pela minha cabeça. Acho que Sasha sempre desejou nos unir novamente, mas nunca disse isso. Só que ela não esperava que fosse aparecer uma situação tão séria para isso. Dá para perceber a gravidade da situação.

- É... – Hasgard fitou o mar. Ao longe, passava um barco de piratas. – Piratas... Sabem aproveitar a vida. – Hasgard riu enquanto via um pirata de chapéu de palha dar piruetas pelo seu barco.

- É? – Sísifo olhou para ele, incrédulo. Não conseguiu se conter, rindo também. Mas parou logo, vendo seu falcão se aproximar. – Aioros! – Exclamou, levantando o braço. O falcão alaranjado pousou no braço do rapaz. Piou.

- Oh! Que bom! – Sísifo exclamou.

- ... Você o entende? – Uma gota se formou na cabeça de Hasgard.

- Claro. – Sísifo acariciou a cabeça do animal com o dedo. – Ele achou a Lenna. – Sorriu.

* * *

Uma flecha rasgou o ar.

Uma Atiradora de Elite treinava diante alvos. Os seus olhos azuis se concentravam tanto naquilo e suas mãos apertavam firmamente o arco. Os cabelos loiros esvoaçavam sobre o vento forte que batia em volta daquele lugar verde. A garota, alta, de 18 anos treinava em Payon. A cidade era localizada ao sudeste de Prontera e era o local onde aprendizes se tornavam Arqueiros. A cidade, assim como seus arredores, é tomada por uma grande floresta.

A roupa dourada da garota – uma blusa de mangas curtas que deixava a barriga magra de fora e um short, mais luvas e botas de cano médio, que revelavam um corpo mediano, com as curvas no lugar – estava pingando de suor. Seu rosto estava vermelho. A faixa em seu braço frouxa. Tudo indica que ela estava treinando há horas.

O falcão dourado – idêntico ao de Sísifo, mas dela – se aproximou.

- Ronpreu! – Exclamou a garota, se agachando e esperando o falcão chegar mais perto. – Como vai, garoto? – Sorriu, enquanto a ave pousava em seu ombro e lhe dava mordiscadas na orelha. – Ai... HAUHAUA! AI! – Ronpreu a bicava MUITO. – Maldito... HAUHAUA!

Lenna deixou-se cair na grama. Deitada, fitou o céu, enquanto Ronpreu voava em círculos em torno dela, cantando.

E aí, a ficha caiu.

- WAAAAAAAAAA! – A garota se levantou em um pulo e saiu correndo. Iria para Prontera agora. Já estava quase na saída quando se lembrou das suas coisas e voltou correndo para buscá-las.

- Lenna Henriksen Nygård está indo, Sasha-sama! – Gritou, enquanto corria. Tropeçou.

* * *

- E aí, Dohko! – Berrava um Algoz de vestes negras. Seus cabelos azuis escuros fumegavam e seus olhos, da mesma cor, lacrimejavam. Se ele já era moreno, estava mais.

- DEUTEROS? O QUE DIABOS? – Berrou Dohko.

- O que? – Perguntou, inocentemente e sorrindo.

- O QUE?

- Não berra...

- QUEEEE? AI! – Dohko levou um cocão.

- Eita!

- Quer que eu fique como? Acabo de ver você descendo do vulcão, surfando em um monte de lava! – Tão Digimon...

- DOHKO! Eu matei o Ifrit! – Disse Deuteros, sorrindo como uma criança.

- O q-que? – O Ifrit é um dos MVPs de Ragnarök. É um homem feito de fogo.

- Sim! – O Algoz estufou o peito, orgulhoso.

- E eu chego aqui quase morrendo e encontro você assim...

- Eu também quase morri! E o que você faz aqui...?

- Ah! Sasha me mandou. Reunião de clã. Assunto sério.

- O QU... ah... Dooohko... você tá rodando... _POF_. – Caiu no chão, desmaiado.

- O QUE? Deuteros! Acorda! Desgraça... – Dohko se abaixou e ergueu Deuteros. – Ele só dá trabalho...

* * *

Deuteros abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou e tentou ver onde estava.

Espirrou.

- Diabos... tem livros por aqui. – Franziu a testa.

Uma voz riu ao lado dele.

- Só você mesmo.

Deuteros piscou, encarando o dono da voz.

- Oi baixinho.

- Não me chame assim. – Um Paladino o mirava. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Usava uma armadura dourada e sorria para Deuteros, mostrando seus traços infantis.

- Onde estamos Regulus?  
- Yuno.

- Droga!

Regulus riu. – Você não ouviu o chamado da Sasha por estar dentro do Vulcão de Thor, é?

- Deve ter sido. – Deuteros contraiu as sobrancelhas. Regulus ficou com uma gota na cabeça. – Que lugar é esse? Como cheguei aqui? E o Dohko? – Deuteros olhou para os lados, observando o local. Se achava em um pequeno quarto, com uma estante de livros na frente da cama e uma mesa do lado. Regulus se sentava em uma das cadeiras.

- Quantas perguntas... – Regulus ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Casa alugada por uma noite. Eu encontrei Aoshi no meio do caminho e estamos indo juntos.

- É, vocês combinam no tamanho.

- Eu ia perguntar se você estava melhor, mas já vi que sim. – Disse uma voz brincalhona na porta do quarto. Shiyo Aoshi estava parado no portal, sorrindo tranquilamente. O garoto, apesar de ter 18 anos, tinha uma aparência de oito, medindo 1,30m. Seus cabelos loiros e curtos contribuíam para sua aparência infantil. Isso era culpa de uma rara síndrome de paralisação do crescimento ósseo e de insuficiência glandular. Usava um chapéu de Deviruchi (tipo um diabinho preto) e um óculos de meia lua. Atrás dele, seus olhos azuis safira brilhavam. Aoshi é um Professor. Seu uniforme continha calças longas beges, blusa sem mangas vermelha, um cachecol de pele de raposa e longos mantos nos braços.

- Estou vendo tudo encolhido ou é impressão minha?

Aoshi riu. Regulus chutou a perna de Deuteros na cama.

- Hey!

- Esse não toma jeito mesmo... – Dohko entrou no quarto.

- Yo. – Cumprimentou Deuteros.

- Não me venha com yo! – Dohko gritou, indo até a estante, agarrando um livro e atirando em Deuteros.

- ARGH! HEY! – O Algoz tentou se defender, mas acabou espirrando e o livro acertou bem em seu rosto. – UGH!

- Eu quase me mato para te achar e você se DIVERTINDO!

- Divertindo? – Deuteros parou, parecendo pensar. – Eu estava matando... É, estava me divertindo.

- Por Freya! – Dohko chamou a Deusa. – Será que finalmente podemos partir, senhor Deuteros? – Frisou bem o "senhor", com ironia. – Ainda temos que passar em Hugel e procurar o Kardia!

- Não o mandei ser inútil a ponto de se perder... – Resmungou Deuteros.

- Não o deixe escutar isso. – Sorriu Aoshi, tentando amenizar o clima. – Por sorte, podemos ir de aeroplano para Hugel.

- Ah não! – Berrou Dohko.

Yuno é uma extensa cidade flutuante. É a cidade da Sabedoria, lá os aprendizes viram sábios. Não se sabe como a cidade flutua, sendo um segredo muito bem guardado.

Os quatro saíram da casa alugada, que ficava ao oeste de Yuno e seguiram para o norte, indo pegar o Aeroplano.

- Hey Dohko, é uma bela vista, não? – Provocou Deuteros. Dohko lançou-lhe um olhar mais que feio.

O aeroplano da cidade de Yuno é uma coisa fina. Ficava em uma enorme construção com janelas de vidro. No interior reinava o azul, pela iluminação e pelos pisos. Garotas de vestido rosa usando um avental branco vendiam as passagens. Os quatro compraram e se dirigiram para a área externa, onde o imenso aeroplano estava pousado. Embarcaram.

* * *

Algumas horas depois os rapazes pousaram em Hugel.

Hugel é conhecida como a "cidade jardim". É a entrada do templo de Odin. É uma cidade bonitinha e pacifica, sem muitos turistas. Os guerreiros de lá são apenas os Caçadores e suas evoluções: Arqueiros, Menestréis e Ciganas.

- Onde o babaca do Kardia pode estar? – Perguntou Deuteros, relaxado. Depois que desceram do Aeroplano, eles contemplavam a cidade.

- Não deixe o Kardia te ouvir falando assim, sério. – Murmurou Regulus.

- Hey, me ajudem aqui com o Dohko... – Pediu Aoshi.

Dohko cambaleava, suas feições meio esverdeadas. Parecia prestes a vomitar.

Deuteros e Regulus olharam para ele. Depois continuaram andando em direção ao centro da cidade.

- H-Hey... – Aoshi piscou, percebendo que os amigos não estavam ligando muito pro estado do Mestre...

-... – Dohko caiu, ignorado.

Aoshi tentou colocá-lo de pé, e com muito custo, conseguiu.

- Dohko... Você pesa quanto? – Brincou Aoshi.

- Hahá... – Resmungou Dohko. Quando finalmente ficou de pé...

- DOOOOOOHKO! – Alguém pulou nele. No mesmo momento em que eles tinham chegado ao centro da cidade.

- NÃO FUI EU! – Berrou Dohko em resposta, sendo quase levado ao chão de novo. Alguém se escondia atrás dele. – Quem...?

- Kardia! – Exclamou Regulus. Kardia, um Mestre Ferreiro de longos e rebeldes cabelos azuis, da mesma cor que seus olhos. Suas vestes eram apenas uma calça longa vermelha e um colete branco aberto, além de luvas.

- Dohko! Regulus! Aoshi! E... Deuteros. – Kardia disse o nome do ultimo a contragosto. – Que bom que vocês vieram!

- Kardia, do que você está se escondendo...? – Perguntou Dohko.

- Dela! – Kardia apontou.

Sentada próxima a uma mesa, com um grande guarda-sol fazendo sombra, estava uma mulher de 19 anos, com roupas pretas com detalhes em branco, que mostravam bem suas curvas e seu corpo avantajado. Era um vestido que deixava as costas de fora e sua longa cauda era aberta nas pernas. Usava uma luva negra que quase chegava aos ombros. Seus cabelos eram brancos, tão brancos quanto sua pele, e batiam no seu ombro, com uma franja de lado e presos atrás de tal forma que formavam um rabo denso. Os olhos vermelhos, quase negros, tão vazios e distantes, olhavam para eles com ódio.

- Maeja Császár! – Exclamou Deuteros, maligno. – Há quanto tempo.

Maeja o ignorou, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

- Pff. – Em outra cadeira estava sentado um Lorde de armadura dourada, mas um tanto opaca. Seu cabelo curto e negro era penteado para o alto, deixando a mostra seus pequenos olhos também pretos. – Yo.

- El Cid! – Regulus cumprimentou o amigo com um aperto. Os outros três fizeram o mesmo.

- Oras! – Exclamou Dohko. – Se soubéssemos que Kardia já estava com vocês nem teríamos vindo.

- E me deixaria sozinho com ela? – Perguntou Kardia, murmurando nervosamente para Dohko. Infelizmente, tanto Maeja quanto El Cid escutaram.

- Ei! – Os dois disseram em uníssono, para se encararem raivosos e depois virarem a cara.

- Dégel me encontrou no meio do caminho. – Disse Maeja, nervosa. – Eu não pude negar esse favor àquele lá. – Disse, com desprezo.

El Cid suspirou.

- Eu vim com ela, caso fosse preciso ajudar Kardia.

- Eu não ia matar ele, inútil. Por mais que eu quisesse...

- HEY!

- Então... – Cortou Dohko, com a voz fininha. – Será que podemos ir logo, então? Sasha espera por nós.

Todos assentiram.

- Vamos de Aeroplano de novo?

- NÃO! – Berrou Dohko.

- Inútil. – Palpitou Maeja. – Vamos ir andando mesmo. Temos que passar na cidade de Al de Baran e buscar a Cibele.

- Andando? – Murmurou Dohko.

- Vá nadando, se quiser. A praia está logo ali. – Maeja disse séria e apontou para o mar. Se levantou, mostrando que era alta e começou a andar. – Espero que consigam me acompanhar. – Sorriu com desdém, erguendo uma adaga e revelando ser uma Algoz.

- Que mulherzinha! – Murmurou Regulus para El Cid, enquanto andavam. – Por isso eu nunca vou casar!

El Cid apenas sorriu, olhando para Maeja andando.

* * *

Por mais que o coração de Sasha fosse enorme, sua casa não era. E por isso, não cabia mais os membros do clã que estavam chegando. Além de Yuzuriha, Karine, Annabel e Albafica, outros Saints já estavam lá.

A líder e seu clã estavam reunidos na frente da casa da própria, em um grande espaço vazio que havia por lá. Eles conversavam, querendo matar as saudades, mas o tema mais importante foi abordado primeiro: onde todos ficariam.

- Na minha casa não há espaço para muitos... Apenas Annabel caberá lá...

- Não quero lhe incomodar, senhora...

Sasha deu um leve tapa na cabeça da garota. Disse séria para ela, do fundo do coração:

- Não é incomodo Anna!

Annabel corou. Mas assentiu, sorrindo.

- Temos as hospedarias também...

- Já acabaram os locais nas hospedarias, Sasha. – Informou Karine.

- Hmm... Por hora não podemos rumar para um point – um local de grupo –, temos que esperar os outros voltarem...

- Não se preocupe Sasha! – Lenna já havia chegado. – Podemos acampar na frente da sua casa! – Sugeriu, animada.

Os poucos que não tinham lugar pareceram concordar, animados com isso. Era uma boa ideia.

- Então, quem vai acampar? – Lenna se levantou, esperando a resposta dos outros.

- Eu. – Dégel ergueu a mão. Ele havia chegado há algumas horas, antes de Lenna. O Arquimago usava uma blusa leve bege e calças pardas, por cima um longo manto verde escuro, combinando com seus cabelos longos. Ele retirou seus óculos de leitura, deixando-o em cima de um livro que levava e revelando seus olhos azuis.

- Eu também. – Uma Arquimaga levantou a mão. Estava sentada próxima a Dégel. Seus cabelos longos e pretos batiam na sua cintura e quase tocavam o chão. A franja repicada cobria o canto do rosto levemente rosado e iam até o peito. Seus olhos eram grandes, brilhantes e expressivos na cor azul-safira ganhavam muito mais destaque com sua pele alva. A garota tinha traços belos e delicados, com lábios finos e um pouco carnudos. Era mais baixa em relação a outras, afinal tinha 16 anos. Mesmo sendo uma Arquimaga, estava com um quimono branco, com gola transpassada e Hakama vermelho, até a altura dos joelhos e com uma abertura nas laterais do quadril. As estampas eram delicadas, de asas de garça em certos pontos e penas de pavão dourado em outros.

- Legal! – Exclamou Lenna. – Até agora, eu, Dégel e Morikawa Miku – a Arquimaga – vamos acampar, e os outros que forem chegando também! – Disse, cheia de si. – Vamos fazer os outros se arrependerem de terem nos deixado ao relento nos divertindo muito! – Disse a garota seriamente para os dois.

Karine e Yuzuriha riram. Albafica nada disse. Porém, dois pequenos Lordes protestaram.

- Hey! Não é justo! – Disse um de armadura dourada e cabelos castanhos escuro.

- Queremos nos divertir também! – Disse o outro, armadura roxa e cabelos castanhos claro.

- Há! Perderam Tenma e Yato! – Lenna sorriu sadicamente, rindo deles.

- Injusto!

- Espera... – Miku levou um dedo a boca, pensativa. – Se só cinco estão ocupando as hospedarias, ainda sobra uma cama.

- É?

- De quem é a outra, então?

- É minha. – Uma Sumo-Sacerdotisa entrou. Era branca, pálida, mas tinha lábios muito vermelhos. Seus cabelos negros caiam em perfeitas ondulações pelas suas costas. Seu nariz era pequeno e delicado, suas sobrancelhas finas e bem desenhadas, mostrando bem seus expressivos olhos azuis safira. Seu corpo escultural e bem definido era destacado pela roupa de sua classe: um vestido vermelho de mangas longas e com aberturas na perna. Apesar de te 15 anos, já era desenvolvida a tal ponto.

- Madelleine! – Dégel se levantou, e os outros o seguiram, cumprimentando a garota.

- Dégel, meu querido irmão. – Madelleine o abraçou forte.

- Eine! – Miku correu para abraçá-la. – Não sabia que você tinha chegado. – Sorriu, corada.

- Eu cheguei um pouco cedo, fui dar uma volta... – A garota suspirou, tranquila. – Nem todos chegaram, não é?

- Não. – Dégel ergueu uma sobrancelha, quase entendendo a "irmã". – Você foi procurá-lo?

Madelleine fitou Dégel, séria.

- Não sei do que você se refere meu irmão. – Disse, indo cumprimentar Sasha.

- Ela se irritou... – Observou Miku.

- Ela é assim. – Dégel sorriu. Conhecia bem a irmã. – Deve estar triste por uma pessoa não ter chegado. Você também se sente assim, não é, Miku-chan?

- Annhh? – Miku corou furiosamente. – Err... com licença... vou falar com a Kah... – Sorriu, se virando e andando. Mas tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu. – Nya...!

- Miku! – Dégel correu, ajudando a menina a se levantar. – Sinto muito... não queria deixá-la assim!

- T-Tudo bem, Dé! – Gaguejou Miku, completamente corada. Sorriu, docemente. – Não foi nada!

- Que bom. – Madelleine se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro de Dégel, séria.

- C-Claro. – Miku se afastou subitamente de Dégel. Eine voltou a sorrir.

- Que bom!

Dégel simplesmente olhou para a irmã, amedrontado pelo ciúme sem sentido dela.

- Então... – Karine se aproximou, tentando amenizar o clima. – Eine sabe dos outros?

- Manigold e Maho estão vindo com a Iris e Cibele esperando El Cid e Maeja.

- Isso é ótimo! – Sasha entrou na conversa. – Então só faltará Shion e os outros que estão indo para as ilhas.

Todos assentiram, ficando repentinamente quietos.

- Sasha... – Começou Dégel. – A viagem até as ilhas demora muito. Dará tempo, se o assunto for assim tão urgente?

Sasha ficou séria. Suspirou.

- Não sei... realmente não sei. Só temos que torcer para que sim.

A garota fitou o céu, como se esperasse ver o grifo novamente. Suspirou novamente.

- Vou dar uma volta.

* * *

Sasha rumou para o norte de Prontera e atravessou uma pequena ponte. Entrou em uma construção enorme feita de tijolos, de alguns andares e janelas quadriculadas. O castelo de Prontera.

O guarda da entrada não fez objeções à entrada da líder. Apenas olhou-a com olhos sonhadores, pensando porque foi ser guarda ao invés de ser Lorde...

Sasha percorreu uma grande sala, passando para outra, com apenas dois corredores e uma ultima maior ainda. A iluminação do local deixava seus cabelos roxos um pouco vermelhos. A garota andava decidida, sem notar isso ou detalhes em volta.

Ao fim da terceira sala, Sasha se encontrou em uma área aberta. O Feudo das Valquírias. Havia cinco castelos nesse feudo e a garota continuou andando em linha reta. Contornou uma fonte ao meio e parou perante o castelo Brynhildr.

Era ele. O castelo mais importante do clã. O castelo que tinha toda a história do clã. O primeiro castelo conquistado pelo clã. O primeiro castelo reerguido pelo clã. Desde a época de criação do Gold Saints, Brynhildr fazia parte da história. Era uma história sangrenta, mas cheia de heróis.

A maior cobiça dos inimigos do GS era Brynhildr.

Sasha entrou no castelo. Primeiro, se viu cercada pelas fortalezas dele, que formavam um complicado caminho de corredores até a entrada, mas sabia o caminho de cor. Passava por suas fortalezas com calma, chegando até as duas torres que ficavam na entrada. Adentrou.

Entrou no salão. Ao seu lado, a sala do banquete, sofás, armaduras e bandeiras passavam, enquanto ela se dirigia para as escadas laterais, decidida, subindo até chegar a uma pequena área plana com duas escadas, uma em cada lateral.

Subiu a da esquerda. Mais um lance de escadas. Passou pelos corredores, chegando à outra escadaria. Entrou em outra sala.

Ela era menor, mas mesmo assim, resplandecente. Tinha a elegância dos detalhes como todo o resto do castelo. Um pequeno corredor feito de degraus seguia a frente. Sasha o subiu. E mais um, indo ao lado contrário. Percorreu um caminho plano até escadas que dessa vez, desciam. E se viu contemplando um pequeno cercadinho, segurado por quatro colunas. No meio delas, brilhava o mais bonito dos metais.

Emperium.

Depois de tantas guerras, Sasha ainda prendia a respiração ao vê-lo. Ele era lindo. Do mais puro tom de amarelo, irradiava luz como sol. E no seu "ninho", ele girava intacto.

A Sumo-Sacerdotisa se aproximou. Tocou-o levemente, e nesse simples contato, ele parou de girar, para apreciar o toque da dona.

Sasha não sabe o tempo que ficou ali, contemplando-o. Só voltou a realidade quando uma voz masculina a chamou.

- Nee-chan.

A garota deu um pulo. Olhou para trás e olhando para ela do alto do caminho plano, estava um garoto loiro, usando um manto preto que cobria toda sua roupa.

Sasha estava atônita. Gritou.

- Alone!

* * *

**N/A:**

Yeah! Primeiro capítulo.

Está sendo um pouco dramático ou é impressão minha...? Tenso. D:

Enfim... Qualquer errinho, qualquer coisinha, por favor, me avisem. x-x Desacostumei a escrever em narração. o.o''

Nem todos os personagens aparecerem ainda (embora eu tenha delatado eles. lol), mas é que eu quero muito explorar as ilhas de Rag na fic, adoro elas. x.x

Vamos aos casais e as classes, hoho.

**Shion. - Annabel Aegis. (Paladina)**

**Hasgard. - Karine. (Ninja)**

**Deuteros. - Zaira Runo. (Professora)**

**Manigold. - Maho. (Justiceira ^^'')**

**Regulus. -**

**Asmita. - Eileen. (Lady)**

**Dohko. – Morikawa Miku. (Arquimaga)**

**Kardia. - Madelleine. (Sumo-Sacerdotisa)**

**Sísifo. - Cibele. (Cigana)**

**El Cid. - Maeja Császár. (Algoz)**

**Dégel. - Iris. (Desordeira)**

**Albafica. - Oceanne. (Arquimaga)**

**Kagaho. - Lenna Henriksen Nygård. (Atiradora de Elite)**

**Yuzuriha. - Locke Zidane. (Algoz)**

**Pandora. - Shiyo Aoshi. (Professor)**

**Sasha. - Angelo. (Algoz)**

_**~ luciaalmeida: **__Waa, obrigada, amiga. *-* Tomarei cuidado sim! u.u_

_**~ Hiina-Chan: **__HEOHAUOEA, pode deixar. ^-^ Acho que não vai precisar mudar nada de muito importante não... Afinal, adorei a Oceanne! Vai ser bom trabalhar com a personalidade dela junto com o Albafica. *--* Obrigada pela ficha! :D E Digimon rula. \o_

_**~ Toriyama Hikari: **__Como te disse, adorei a Miku. O par vai ser o Dohko, como eu também disse. XD Espero que goste da participação dela e qualquer errinho em personalidade, me avise! _ Obrg._

_**~ Metal-Ikarus: **__HEUOHOA, tudo bem. XD Ah, tipo... Como é um clã – ou como eu acostumei com server private '-' – acho melhor colocar as transclasses, fica um nível mais elevado na Guerra... Nya, adoreeei o Locke! Achei ele tão a cara da Yuzuriha! Vai ser muito bom trabalhar com eles. *-* Ele ainda não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas com certeza vai aparecer no próximo. Obrigada. ^^_

_**~ Suellen-san: **__Ahhhhh, Su. *---* HEUOHAEOA, que bom, que bom, (6) Ok, parei. Nyu, achei a Karine a cara do Hasgard. O jeito ciumento do Taurino e ela assim. Ay, as farpas. rs Espero ter acertado na personalidade dela. Qualquer coisa, fale comigo. ^^ E que idade, menina, cê não tem idade pra acabarem as ideias. D: Obrigada! *-*_

_**~ Lune Kuruta: **__HEOUEHOAHOEHOUA, não precisa conhecer tanto Rag mesmo, eu vou explicar tudo à medida. ^^ Ah, ameei a Annabel! Paladina encaixou nela direitinho mesmo. *-*A história ficou tão bonita. ÇÇ Amei a personalidade. X_x Espero que tenha feito ela direitinho aquêe. Qualquer coisa, me avise, tá? Ah, quando ao Asmita, foi um errinho meu, já que mudei a classe dele de ultima hora e esqueci de colocar isso na lista. Xx' Obrigada por me lembrar. ^^._

_**~ Holy: **__Nyaa, Holy-kun! Com você eu já conversei, neah? XD Obrigada pela ficha, amigo. *0*~ Espero que não se importe mesmo. ^^'_

_**~ Genris Puma: **__Uma pra fazer par com um espectro! *-----* Já era de se esperar, também. XD Gostei do jeitinho da Lenna, vai ser legal trabalhar com ela também. \o Qualquer coisa, diga-me. Obrigada. ^-^_

_**~ Rodrigo DeMolay: **__Aoshi. *-* Adorei ele... Sei que você pediu Sumo Sacerdote, mas gostei tanto da história do professor que não resisti. O par pode ser meio que uma viajada minha, mas eu achei ele tão a cara da Pandora. O_o Acho que ficaria legal essas personalidades opostas. ^^ Espero que goste, e da participação dele também. Qualquer coisa, pode me falar. \o Obrigada._

_**~ Scorpion Math: **__Fiquei tão feliz quando apareceu alguém pra fazer par com a Sasha. Ele ainda não apareceu, mas com certeza vai aparecer no próximo capítulo. E vai ser ótimo escrever quando ele e a Sasha se encontrarem. *--* Obrigada pela ficha, nya._

_**~ Krika Haruno: **__Krika-san! *--* Adorei a Zaira, nya. Vai ser bom escrever dela com o Deuteros e no próximo capítulo também, quando ela aparecer. *0* Obrigada mesmo pela ficha. ^^_

_**~ Lilly Angel88: **__Ahh, que bom que gostou. x.x Eu gostei muuito da Eileen! Achei que combinaria mais com o Asmita e com classe lady. Na relação com ele, não entendi bem a parte do Manigold. Já que o par é o Asmita, troco o Mani por ele? .-. Vai ser bom quando ela aparecer, nya. n.n Obrigada._

_**~ Takamiya: **__Taaaaaaaka. *----*Nya, adorei, adorei o Ephraim! Só que tipo... Não coloquei ele direto porque fiquei com medo de ter dúvidas em relação a ele, acabar errando na personalidade e não poder lhe contatar. i.i Se puder (e quiser) mandar uma forma de contato e a ficha de novo, eu adoraria. *-* Beeijos, obrg, Takamiya._

_**~ Lady Quiin: **__Oi, oi. n.n Foi o mesmo que disse pra Takamiya, sem uma forma de contato é difícil. Então se quiser mandar a ficha de novo e com uma forma de contato, eu encaixo a Anastácia na história! n.n Obrigada. :D_

_**~ Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **__Ahhh, adorei a Maeja! Ódio por homens, AMEI isso. XD Pensei bem pra encaixar ela com o El Cid (você disse que podia. ^^) e vai ser bom trabalhar a relação deles. *0*~ Espero que tenha gostado dela no capítulo, qualquer coisa, me diga! \o Obrigada. n.n_

_**~ Mishelly 87: **__Ahh, eu queria tanto uma cigana no clã. *o* Fiquei tão feliz quando você colocou a classe nas opções. \o Vai ser meio difícil encaixar a personalidade dela com a classe, mas já tenho isso preparado, hoho. ò.ó/ No próximo capítulo ela tá aí, espero que goste. ^^ Obrigada._

_**~ LadyScorpion S2: **__Alguém pra fazer parte pro Kardia, nya! *-* Achei que ele ia acabar sobrando, mas que bom que você pediu ele. *--* Adorei a Madelleine e a relação dela com o Dégel. XD Vai dar um trabaaalho pra par dele. *-* Qualquer coisa, PM-me. \o Muito obrigada, nya. n.n~_

_**~ Iris Prisma: **Iris__ demorada. e-e /apanha/ Nem preciso dizer que adorei a Iris, neah? XD Só você mesmo pra escrever uma personalidade assim – depois eu que fumo. u.u – heuoehoahoea. Eu notei que você trocou, mas sem problemas. XD Obrigada, nya. *--*_

**

* * *

~ Mahorin.**


	3. Desafio

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. É por isso que o Manigold tá solto (?) por aí até hoje.

* * *

**Poring**

**Capítulo 3. Desafio**

- Alone! – Sasha tremia, a suas pernas automaticamente se arrastando em direção ao garoto. – Você... Como...

- Olá irmã. – O garoto sorriu. Mas não era um sorriso simpático. Era algo frio, cruel.

- O q-que... Como?

- O que estou fazendo aqui e como cheguei? – Alone fechou os olhos, ainda sorrindo. – Simples, ora! Pela entrada! – Para essa resposta, Alone usou um tom inocente, que fez Sasha quase sorrir.

- Espere... Sua carta, irmão!

Alone fitou Sasha, sua face ficando séria, até irônica.

- O que achou irmãzinha?

- Isso é verdade, Alone? Vocês voltaram?

- Não percebeu até agora, onee-chan? – Alone voltou a usar seu tom inocente, o que não adiantou com Sasha.

- Quem é o novo líder?

- Hmm?

- Vocês têm um novo líder, para terem voltado.

- Oh, muito perspicaz! – Alone sorriu.

- Quem é, nii-san? – Sasha estava séria, ao contrário do jeito irônico de Alone.

- Se quer mesmo saber... Eu.

- O q-que?

- Isso.

- Por quê? C-Como?

Alone se limitou a dar um sorriso, voltando a usar seu tom cruel.

- Nós nos encontramos na Guerra, onee... Ou melhor, Sasha. Não se esqueça que somos inimigos. – Alone se virou, indo em direção a saída. – Ah. Reúna logo o seu clã.

- Já estou fazendo isso Alone. – A garota engoliu seco, segurando as lágrimas.

- Trate de andar logo. Não vou esperar muito. – E saiu.

Sasha que até agora continhaa seu choro, o soltou. Lágrimas brilhantes corriam pelo seu rosto e a garota soluçava. Atrás dela, o Emperium voltara a rodar.

* * *

Al de Baran é uma cidade com elevado comércio: É o ponto de encontro de Alquimistas, Criadores e Mestre Ferreiros, o lugar onde eles se tornaram o que são. O comércio, a muamba, os polishops (?) acontecem em sua praça principal, que é cercada por um lago. No centro da cidade, nessa mesma praça, há a Torre do Relógio, um calabouço criado por Alquimistas. Apesar de tudo isso, é uma cidade pacifica.

Dohko, Deuteros, Kardia, Regulus, Aoshi, El Cid e Maeja entraram pelo norte da cidade e desceram até o centro, dando uma rápida parada em frente à Torre. Maeja, durante o caminho inteiro, jogou pragas em cima dos companheiros de viagem e quase trancou Dohko dentro da torre.

- Droga! Quer parar de reclamar? – Gritou ela, para o Mestre.

- Quer o que? – Respondeu Dohko, com a voz fininha de medo. – Você me fez andar desde Hugel até aqui! São mais que cinco campos!

- Se você reclamar de novo, eu te tranco em um calabouço, ok? – Sibilou Maeja. – Temos que achar Cilene.

- Vamos andar um pouco. – Sugeriu Aoshi, com certo desanimo, olhando para o centro da cidade.

O resto do grupo concordou e tentaram andar um pouco. Tentaram. No meio de tantos comerciantes tentando vender alguma coisa, ficava difícil. Se arrastaram até um ponto fora da praça, ao sul e lá a viram.

Um belo corpo, bem distribuído e destacado pela roupa de Cigana: um biquíni revestido com armadura dourada, uma calça branca, quase transparente e longos mantos rosa nos braços. Estava na ponte do sul, uma das quatro que separavam a praça do resto da cidade e atraía certa multidão. Ela dançava ao som de uma música bonita, parecendo clássica. O nome: Beijo da Sorte. Não era à toa que muitos entravam na área que a dança da cigana atingia.

Os olhos atraentes cor de mel da Cigana estavam concentrados no que fazia. Mesmo que a maioria estivesse lá atrás dos atributos da sua dança, outros olhavam para os atributos da moça. O rosto suave, lábios rosados, cabelos longos, pretos e ondulados até o quadril e a pele muito branca e delicada.

A dança parou lentamente, recebendo aplausos. A garota se abaixou e recolheu o dinheiro que arrecadara na dança, deixado em um chapéu de Poring e guardou-o em uma mochila. Olhou para os sete, sorrindo e corando.

- Eu vi vocês chegando.

- Como vai, Cibele? – Dohko a cumprimentou. – Bela dança!

- Obrigada. – Cih corou mais ainda.

- Hey pirralha. – Deuteros a cumprimentou.

- Pirralha? – A Cigana ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Tenho 21, assim como você.

- Tanto faz. – Deuteros deu a língua e saiu andando, se afastando da multidão.

- Cibele! – Maeja se aproximou. – Finalmente uma companhia descente!

Os outros a cumprimentaram também, sorridentes.

- Mah... Você conseguiu vir sem matar eles? – Perguntou a garota, sorrindo.

- Foi difícil... – Suspirou Maeja. – Já está pronta? Estamos com pressa. – Maeja estava impaciente, queria logo chegar a Prontera.

- Espere só um momento. Eu vou me trocar. – Disse Cibele e sumiu no meio da multidão. Em alguns minutos, voltou vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de alcinha. – Pronto.

- Que transformação. – Kardia ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Podemos ir? – Regulus cortou o rapaz antes que ele dissesse algo. Sabia de duas pessoas que não ficariam felizes com algum comentário malicioso vindo dele.

- Claro.

- Hey! – Maeja gritou. – Eu dou as ordens aqui!

- C-Claro... – Uma gota se formou na cabeça deles.

- Hmm... É, vamos. – Disse Maeja e partiram para o sul, em direção a Prontera.

* * *

Geffen, a cidade da magia. Lar dos Bruxos, Arcanos, Magos e Sábios e lar de outro feudo do continente. É uma cidade com formato redondo, e muito calma. Possuía um ar mágico e até perigoso por abrigar um calabouço assombrado.

Em sua praça principal, localizada ao sul da cidade, uma jovem Criadora estava sentada em um dos banquinhos, de costas para a fonte que enfeitava a praça. Usava um vestido azul claro, com um cinto rosa e um manto curto e azul escuro por cima. Seus pés, calçados com uma bota de cano médio batiam nervosamente o chão e os olhos azuis piscina, da mesma cor que seus longos e lisos cabelos, varriam os arredores procurando alguém.

- Seraphina! – Um Lorde veio correndo em direção da garota, que suspirou e sorriu para ele. Fitou seus olhos azul-turquesa se aproximando, olhos da mesma cor que seus cabelos. Usava uma faixa de caratê na testa e uma armadura incrivelmente branca com detalhes vermelhos.

- Ephraim! – A garota se levantou para abraçar o amigo. – Demorou.

- Sinto muito. – Disse o rapaz, em uma voz tranquila. Era tão calmo que o nervosismo de Seraphina se apagou na hora. – Eu acabei esquecendo minha lança em casa, heh... – Ephraim sorriu, sem graça.

Seraphina riu junto com ele. Depois o fitou séria.

- Já está indo?

O Lorde assentiu com a cabeça.

- É um chamado da Líder, Phi. Tenho que ir. Você pode ir junto, você sabe.

- Eph... Vai ser difícil...

- Nem vai! Phi, o seu clã já era! O meu continua aí! Junte-se a nós! – Retrucou o Lorde, fechando a cara.

- Não sei se me aceitam... – Seraphina quase sorriu.

- Se é esse o problema... – Disse uma voz próxima. – Eu posso aceitá-la.

Dois pares de olhos viraram ao mesmo tempo e deram com uma garota de longos cabelos negros, brilhantes a luz do dia, e ondulados até a cintura. Tinha uma faixa roxa no meio da cabeça, segurando o cabelo, e uma pequena franja escorrida na testa e desfiada perto de suas finas sobrancelhas. Ao contrário de seus cabelos, a pele era branca e delicada como um lírio, destacando seus olhos grandes e verdes, boca delicada e nariz pequeno. Seu corpo, bem formado e bonito e mãos e pés delicados davam a impressão de que se tratava de uma anja. O vestido discreto vermelho até os joelhos, com estampas de cruz amarelas na barra, mangas longas e dobradas no pulso e um cinto – com os mesmos detalhes – que usava escondia sua classe, mas notava-se que era alguma classe de magia branca. Por cima, ainda, usava uma manta branca até a metade das costas, amarrada com uma fita no pescoço e luvas, junto com botas marrons.

- Nana... – Ephraim olhou incrédulo para a garota. – Você por aqui! – Sorriu, em cumprimento.

- Olá, Ephraim! – Nana sorriu docemente, corando. – Então... E-Eu posso te recrutar, Seraphina... – Murmurou.

- Desculpe, não ouvi. – Sorriu Seraphina.

- Err... – A garota, de 18 anos, ficou vermelha. Estava na presença de duas pessoas mais velhas, de 21 e 20 anos e isso a deixou desconfortável.

- A Nana é uma das conselheiras do clã. – Ephraim percebeu o desconforto dela e tentou ajudar. – Então ela pode recrutar membros.

- Ah sim! – Seraphina juntou as mãos, surpreendida. – Então... Não tem nenhum problema eu me juntar ao clã?

- Você era do clã Poseidon, não era?

- Sim. – A garota abaixou a cabeça.

- Com o fim das Guerras ele foi desfeito... E os membros se espalharam, não é? Milagre encontrar algum... – A garota murmurou.

- Hã? Não escutei...

Nana corou furiosamente.

- É que eu e a Phi nós conhecemos desde que tínhamos seis e sete anos! Hehe! – Ephraim cortou novamente, sorrindo e tentando ajudar.

- E você promete servir ao clã e a Sasha, lealmente, Seraphina?

- Sim.

- Então seja bem vinda. – Nana e Ephraim sorriram.

- Obrigada! – Os olhos da Criadora brilharam.

- Você entrou em boa época. Estamos nos reunindo em Prontera. – Informou Nana, baixinho. – V-Vamos juntos!

- Claro. – Os dois concordaram. Ephraim e Seraphina sorriram um para o outro e partiram atrás de Nana, em direção a Prontera, que não era muito longe de Geffen.

* * *

Ao sudoeste de Prontera, se localiza a cidade de Morroc.

A _refrescante _cidade de Morroc.

Localizada no meio do Deserto de Sograt, a cidade vive em uma constante temperatura árida que nem o ataque de um MVP – que abriu um buraco bem no meio da cidade – foi capaz de mudar. Mesmo assim, é a segunda maior cidade com comércio. Lógico! Sendo o lar de Assassinos, Desordeiros, Gatunos, Mercenários, Algozes... Se não tivesse comercio aí pra ter roubo, o resto do continente estaria perdido.

E debaixo desse escaldante sol, três figuras saiam da cidade e partiam para Prontera, óbvio, já que levavam o emblema do clã Gold Saints com eles.

- Yare, yare. Temos mesmo que ir nesse encontro de clã?

- Se você quiser ficar e desobedecer a ordem da líder... Aliás! Se você quiser, eu lhe mato agora para que não seja tirado a traidor!

- Quero ver tentar!

- Não briguem... De novo! – Disse uma voz pidonha. Uma garota baixinha, de 1,63m, parecendo uma criança com seus grandes cabelos rosados, lisos e repicados. Tudo na aparência da garota contribuía para isso, já que franja, também repicada, era bagunçada e quase cobria seus grandes olhos azuis. Seu rosto inteiro tinha uma expressão mais infantil, embora seu corpo seja farto e atraente, mostrando realmente o contrário para a garota de 15 anos. Era uma Desordeira: Um short curto, uma botinha, um top e um sobretudo sem ombros mas de mangas longas, que batia até os pés. Tudo rosa.

- Tudo bem, Iris... – Suspirou outra voz. Esta era de outra garota. Tinha cabelos roxos, lisos e retos até o meio das costas e franja batendo no queixo. Os olhos eram negros e infantis, a boca grossa e bochecha corada. Era bronzeada e também baixinha de corpo bonito. Era uma Justiceira: Top preto, jaqueta preta aberta, deixando a barriga de fora e calças longas e pretas, com botas até a canela e branca. Parecia o contrário da Desordeira. – Só que o senhor ali tem que parar de reclamar.

- Senhor? Se toca, sou da sua idade. Aliás, pareço ter menos de 20, diferente de você, Maho. – Observou o outro Desordeiro, de cabelos e olhos azuis claro, curtos e penteados para o alto. Usava uma blusa que apenas tampava o peito e uma jaqueta azul por cima, ambas deixando a barriga de fora. Uma calça marrom e, preso no seu cinto de fivela dourada, uma capa azul que batia até no seu pé. Além disso, usava um sapato marrom. _(N/A: Nunca reparei que a roupa de Desordeiro era tão... gay. ._.)_

- Como é, Manigold? – Maho olhou para ele mais que feio. Iris tentou pará-los, antes que começassem a brigar. Novamente.

- Hey... Estamos debaixo de um sol quente, virando torrada e bem longe ainda de Prontera. Podem brigar depois?

- Tá... – Responderam em coro.

- Aliás... Tenho uma forma de fazer a gente chegar lá rapidinho... – Murmurou a garota, mais para si do que para eles quando avistou três Paladinos montados em PecoPecos. Era a montaria da classe. PecoPeco são grandes aves alaranjadas, com patas enormes, que não voam e tem bicos coloridos. Versões evoluídas de uma galinha.

A garota se esgueirou e foi falar com eles.

- O que ela está fazendo? – Perguntou Manigold.

- Sei lá. – Maho respondeu enquanto pegava no bolso da sua calça um óculos escuro.

- Que charme. – Ironizou Mani, recebendo um gesto com o dedo em resposta.

- Aí gente! – Iris gritou alguns minutos depois de muita lábia e cara de pau. – Consegui montaria! – Disse a garota, feliz.

- Como? – Perguntou Manigold ao se aproximar.

- Ah, eles foram gentis conosco e nos cederam! Obrigada, Paladinos! – Iris dizia enquanto acenava feliz para os três idiotas que caíram no suborno barato dela.

- Boa! – Disse Maho enquanto montava em um PecoPeco.

- Hmm... – Manigold ainda não tinha montado.

- O que foi? Tá com medo? – Ironizou Maho.

- Claro que não! – Cortou Mani. – Só que... – Ele olhou para Iris significamente. – Ah, deixa. – E montou.

E assim, correndo do sol que queimava _(N/A: Como mulher raivosa... (8) Ok, parei.)_, foram cavalgando como Pecoleiros até Prontera.

* * *

Prontera estava ficando agitada... Afinal, um clã estava se reunindo por lá e as pessoas desse clã não era o que se podiam chamar de... normais. Grupos chegavam, andavam por aí conversando em alto e bom tom, assustando aprendizes. As mulheres do clã andavam por aí atraindo olhares, uma delas mais observando do que sendo observada, mas o que mais assustou os moradores de Prontera foram as três classes diferentes que entraram na cidade montando em PecoPecos e os deixaram pastando bem na praça.

Assim, os que estavam pelo continente já estavam reunidos em frente a casa da Líder. A conversa era alta e parece que ninguém se preocupava mais com o sumiço da Sasha. Esqueceram, pelo visto, e ficaram contando o que tinham feito nesse um ano afastado.

- Nós fomos para a cidade de Umbala – uma cidade nas arvores – pular de Bungee Jump, mas quando o Manigold caiu em Nifflheim – o reino dos Mortos – por engano eu tive que ir embora. – Suspirou Maho.

- Você teve que ir embora? Você nem foi atrás de mim! – Reclamou Mani, vermelho.

- Uau! – Exclamou Miku. – Você esteve em Niff? Que incrível! – Miku abriu um sorriso super meigo e sincero.

- É... Um pouco. – Manigold ficou sem jeito com aquilo, recebendo um "pedala" da Gunslinger. – Ay!

Dohko observava ao longe, se abestalhando – mais – com o sorriso da Miku. Com uma cara boba, se aproximou dela, meio desajeitado.

- Miku! Há quanto tempo!

- Oi Dohko! – Miku cumprimentou-o meigamente. – Como você está?

- Bem melhor... Digo, bem! – O rapaz sorriu, atrapalhado.

- Olha só, mais um pouco e todos os inúteis do clã estão reunidos. – Resmungou Maeja, que via de longe tudo aquilo. Ignorando os olhares feios, foi se sentar ao lado de Madelleine, que ria debochadamente com aquilo.

- Não são tão inúteis. Não todos. Mas o Kardia é.

- HEY! Eu escutei! – Berrou Kardia e se aproximou das garotas. Maeja bufou e Eine girou os olhos. – Como vai, Madelleine? – Sorriu o Mestre Ferreiro, sinicamente.

- Estou ótima Kardia. E você, que mal chegou e já perdeu uma aposta. – Um sorriso maligno se formou nos lábios da Sumo Sacerdotisa.

- Aposta? Que aposta?

- Bem, mesmo que não tenha apostado, eu cheguei primeiro que você.

- Mas eu me perdi! – Bufou Kardia.

- Tão incompetente que conseguiu se perder o meu irmão, que anda como uma lesma... – Suspirou Madelleine.

- Incompetente? – Bufou Kardia. – E o Dégel nem é seu irmão!

Isso foi o bastante para Madelleine se levantar em um pulo e levar as mãos à cintura para encarar Kardia.

- Mas é como se fosse! – Bradou a garota. – Você que é um intrometido na nossa família!

- Como é? "Nossa família"? – Kardia ironizou bastante o tom de voz.

- Por Freya... – Suspirou Maeja, se levantando e tomando distância. – Não vou ter mais sossego...

Dégel era outro que tentava se manter longe da irmã de consideração e do melhor amigo. Conhecia aqueles dois muito bem e eles não parariam de brigar tão cedo. Não sabia que havia outra pessoa o observando.

- _Hmm... _– Pensou Iris. – _Madelleine está ocupada brigando... Minha chance perfeita!_ – A garota se aproximou do Arquimago, depois de ter cobrado do Manigold a conta pelos PecoPecos. – Yo Dégel!

Dégel virou-se para encarar a garota e sorriu.

- Iris! Que saudades de você!

- Ah... Anhé? – A Desordeira ficou extremamente nervosa com esse comentário, mas era uma boa atriz. Disfarçou muito bem. – Também senti sua falta! Fazia muito tempo que não nos encontrávamos por aí!

- Sim, faz... Onde foi a ultima vez que nos encontramos? Ah, em Lighthalzen. Estranhei ver você por lá.

- Ahhh! Sim, lá mesmo! Eu fui lá a passeio, é uma bela cidade! – A garota tentou disfarçar, mas corou. Não iria contar pra Dégel que estava lá atrás de gemas preciosas e ilegais.

- Realmente. É linda para o lugar onde ela está... – Dégel desatou a falar da geografia da parte norte do continente, e Iris teve que se esforçar para prestar atenção no que ele falava e não nele. – Não é?

- Sim, realmente! – Concordou a garota, mesmo não sabendo em que. Mas Dégel continuou falando, entretido nos próprios pensamentos.

E enquanto isso, Seraphina recebia as boas vindas.

- Amiga do Ephraim, é? – Exclamou Deuteros. – Se deu bem!

- Não é nada disso! – Ephraim exclamou. Seraphina, por outro lado, corou.

- Não ligue pro Deuteros, Phi! – Regulus já se familiarizara com a garota. – É sempre bom ter mais uma garota bonita no clã.

- Olha o pirralho falando! – Exclamou Deuteros. Nana mandou um olhar discreto e feio para Reg.

- REGULUS! – Gritaram Karine e Maho em coro. As duas pularam no Paladino e o abraçaram.

- Quando eu vejo você me lembro do meu sonho de ter filhos! – Exclamou Maho.

- HEIN?  
- Ain, quero ter um filhinho igual ao Regulus! – Exclamou Karine.

- V-Vocês duas, parem! V-Vão pular no Aoshi.

- Em quem? – Aoshi ergueu as sobrancelhas. Tarde demais.

- AOSHI!

- Awwn, tão fofo!

- Nem acredito que é da minha idade!

- P-Parem...! – Aoshi corava.

- Hey, vocês duas! – Lenna chamou-as. – Deixem de ser papa-anjos!

- COMO? – A Justiceira e a Ninja berraram.

- Heh! Ops! – Lenna saiu correndo delas, que largaram Aoshi na hora. Esse suspirou. Annabel observava tudo a distancia, sorrindo discretamente. El Cid, ao seu lado, dividia o seu silêncio. Cibele também se divertia com aquilo, mas tinha que puxar Lenna de volta.

- Lenna, não me deixe aqui arrumando os sacos de dormir sozinha! – Exclamou.

- Ahhh, sinto muito, Cih! – Disse Lenna, voltando correndo para ajudar a amiga.

- O q-que? – Uma voz baixa e ofegante perguntou. Sasha havia acabado de chegar e se deparava com a cena da maioria do seu clã conversando e brincando. Lembrou-se dos velhos tempos, da época de glória do clã... Quase chorou, mas, um a um, os recém-chegados se curvaram perante a menina e depois foram a abraçar.

- Que saudades de vocês! – As lágrimas estavam nos olhos da garota, sem conseguir contê-las. – Por onde estavam?

- Ah, longas histórias. Manigold caiu em Niff, até.

- Niff? Oh, e você está bem, Manigold?

- Não se preocupe Sasha. – Mani sorriu.

Sasha sorria e olhava para cada um, até seus olhos pararem em Nana.

- Minha querida... – Disse ela, fraternamente. – Como está?

- Bem, Sasha-sama. – Nana murmurou, sorrindo.

Sasha puxou-a pela mão, se afastando do grupo e indo até a porta de casa.

- Vamos conversar. Você tem o direito de saber do que se trata.

Nana olhou-a, atônita, antes de concordar e entrar na casa da Líder.

**

* * *

Barco. – Cinco dias depois.**

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊS? – Berrou Shion.

- Desculpe Shion... Medidas desesperadas. – Informou Asmita.

- V-VOCÊS... ROUBARAM O BARCO! E OS OUTROS?

- Mandamos para Alberta de bote. – Disse Sísifo, meio a contragosto.

- E quem está pilotando? – Perguntou Shion, fulo de raiva.

- Hasgard.

- Ele sabe pilotar...?

- Não nos pergunte.

-... Eu não posso nem cochilar que vocês já fazem isso... Por Thor...

- Heh... Pelo menos assim a viagem vai mais depressa. – Disse Sísifo.

- Ah, claro... – Ironizou Shion.

- Gente! – Hasgard gritou da cabine. – Estamos chegando a Jawaii. Quem vai descer?

- Mudança de planos. – Informou Sísifo. – Todos nós vamos.

- Até eu? – Shion fechou a cara.

- Sim. Hasgard vai ficar cuidando do barco.

- Me safei... – Sorriu o Paladino. Shion o ignorou.

* * *

Ah, Jawaii. A doce Jawaii. Ilha dos Recém Casados, do Amor Eterno, da Lua de Mel... E como dizem as más línguas, o "motel" de Rune-Midgard.

Assim que os casais se casam na Igreja de Prontera, eles ganham a viagem para Jawaii. Lógico que lá os custos são por conta no noivo, principalmente os badalados quartos.

- Arf... – Resmungou Shion, enquanto desciam as escadas de madeira do porto e iam para praia de Jawaii. – Já sinto o fedor de amor vindo dos quatros...

- Fedor de amor? – Sísifo se espantou. – Que expressão feia!

- Como é que o Locke sobrevive em um lugar desses... Por Odin! – Resmungou Asmita. Sísifo sorriu. Sabia que daqui alguns anos, quando eles estivessem recém-casados, seriam diferentes...

- Como vamos saber onde ele está afinal?

- Fácil. – Respondeu Sísifo com simplicidade. – Só há um bar para solteiros em Jawaii. É pra lá que vamos.

Os quatro chegaram à praia e pisaram na areia. Já avistavam casais com trajes de banho por todo lado. Asmita deu graças à Freya por ser cego, mas conseguia sentir o clima intenso do lugar.

Desceram um pouco até ver uma garota vestida de Havaiana na frente de uma porta de madeira, enfeitada com flores por todo lado. Repararam que o bar era como uma caverna, pois ficava dentro da grande pedra da ilha.

Entraram no Bar dos Solteiros. Foram recepcionados com garotas vestidas idênticas à menina da porta.

- Seja bem vindo amor!

- Quer uma bebida lindo?

- Venha se sentar gracinha!

- Obrigado, obrigado... – Shion as cortava, vermelho. Com muita dificuldade, conseguiram passar pelas meninas e ver melhor o bar.

Era todo feito de madeira, incluindo as mesas e as cadeiras. Havia um buraco retangular envolvendo as paredes, para simular um lago e outros dois buracos separando o bar em três cômodos sem paredes. Aqui e ali se via um Paladino ou uma Odalisca bebendo, outras classes conversando...

Seguiram para o balcão principal. Atrás dele, um velho de cabelos cumpridos secava um copo de cerveja. Sentado de frente pra ele, havia um velho careca, parecendo um chefão da máfia e um rapaz de cabelos curtos e arrepiados na cor preta, bebendo algo. Quando foi olhá-lo melhor, viram uma mecha branca caindo sobre o olho esquerdo castanho.

- Locke Zidane! – Berrou Shion.

Locke levou um susto ao ser chamado pelo nome. Virou para o lado, lentamente e murmurou.

- Shion? – Levantou os olhos, vendo os outros dois. – Sísifo! Asmita! Que prazer em vê-los, o que fazem aqui?

- Viemos buscar você, oras!

- Me buscar? – Zidane fez uma carinha triste. – Mas eu gosto tanto daqui!

- É chamado da Sasha... – Começou Sísifo, explicando a história.

- Ah sim. – O rapaz concordou, depois de escutar o Atirador de Elite. – Só uma dúvida...

- Diga.

- Por que mandaram o núcleo bonzinho do clã atrás de mim? Não podia ser a Yuzuriha?

- Eu vou matá-lo... – Shion havia se exaltado. Asmita tentou pará-lo.

- Acalme-se...

- Bem... – Suspirou Locke. – Eu tenho escolha?

- Hmmm... Não. – Disse Asmita, meio seco.

- Se é assim... Querem tomar uma bebida antes?

Dois pares de mãos ergueram Locke para fora do bar enquanto Sísifo pagava a conta.

- HEY!

- Puxa... – Suspirou Sísifo quando saiu do bar. – Você me deve 350 zenys. – A moeda do jogo.

- Droga... – Locke foi procurando em sua bolsinha, na parte de trás do seu cinto largo de couro, o dinheiro. Usava uma camisa colada, sem mangas, que montava seu corpo magro, mas bem definido e uma calça larga. Contrastando com o preto dessas peças, havia um colete de manga comprida e vermelho. Assim como o cinto, usava botas e luvas de couro e de detalhes, dois braceletes de prata que cobriam o seu antebraço por cima da manga do colete.

- Está na moda usar roupa diferente? – Perguntou Shion.

- Atrai garotas. – Respondeu Locke, com um sorriso bobo. – E parece que a roupa de Algoz as afasta. – Suspirou.

Os outros bufaram. Direcionaram-se para o barco, onde encontraram Hasgard.

- Não perde tempo mesmo, Locke! – Disse o Paladino, rindo.

- Não mesmo. – Riu o outro. – Uma pena que aqui não tenha serviço de correio.

- Então não tem noticias de Zaira, Eileen e Angelo?

- Tenho. Eu estava com o Angelo antes de vir pra cá, ele está em Amatsu.

- Ah! Ótimo. Achamos mais um!

- E como conseguiram o barco?  
- Roubamos.

Locke olhou para Shion, que estava vermelho e Asmita, que disfarçava.

- Mudei meus conceitos sobre o núcleo bonzinho do clã! Quem diria! – Riu.

- Ah, cala a boca. – Xingou Shion e sumiu dentro do navio.

- Estressado, ele. – Comentou o Algoz, sorrindo. E continuou com o sorriso bobo no rosto durante a viagem inteira.

* * *

A viagem até Amatsu, o ponto mais próximo, durou dois dias e meio. O dia amanhecia quando eles chegaram à cidade, tornando-a mais linda do que já é: A cidade é baseada no Japão feudal, e há por todo seu terreno cerejeiras rosa e casas bonitinhas. Ao seu leste à o magnífico Castelo Lakeside, contendo passagens secretas e campos de batalha. Não à toa, a cidade sedia a Guilda dos Ninjas.

- Ah, a doce Amatsu... – Suspirou Locke, quando aportaram. – Como eu queria que a Yuh estivesse aqui.

- Vou te bater. – Resmungou Shion. – Além disso, a Yuzuriha não lhe da bola.

- Ah, sei que no fundo ela me ama. – Riu Locke.

- Baah.

- Ciúmes da prima, Shion? – Riu Sísifo.

- O que foi? Ela é como se fosse minha irmã.

Asmita ouvia tudo quieto. Sentia o ar puro da cidade de Amatsu, o vento batendo em sua face suavemente. Sentia que a qualquer instante podia ver um Cavaleiro sumindo entre duas sakuras...

- Onde vamos achar o Angelo? – Perguntou Sísifo.

- Anh... Eu realmente não sei. – Disse Locke.

Gotas.

- Vamos nos dividir então. Cada um procura em um lugar.

- Claro... Pra onde eu... – Locke foi interrompido, porque cada um já tinha começado a andar, Shion e Asmita para a esquerda – com certeza iriam visitar o Castelo – e Sísifo para a direita. – Meio!

Começou a andar em linha reta, mas não durou muito. Locke parou em frente à um restaurante. Ele sabia que era um restaurante pelo imenso guarda-chuva no teto e pelas plaquinhas. Sua barriga, de repente, roncou. Entrou no lugar. Era pequeno, mas de dois andares. Possuía mesas baixas, bem no estilo japonês mesmo, onde as pessoas se sentavam no chão.

Havia um velhinho atrás do balcão logo na entrada. Locke foi falar com ele, atrás de alguma bebida, mas só tinha peixe cru.

- Desista. – Falou uma voz vinda do fundo do restaurante. – Ele só vende sushi e pede ajuda.

- Yo. – Locke sorriu para um rapaz de cabelo negro, curto e repicado e de olhos felinos da mesma cor. Tinha uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda, desenhando seu rosto infantil. Tinha um corpo definido, médio e com poucos músculos. – Você por aqui, Angelo. – Se sentou de frente para ele.

- Eu que lhe digo isso. Milagre ter saído de Jawaii. – O rapaz ajustou o casaco azul escuro com detalhes brancos que usava sobre sua camisa branca, juntamente com uma calça comprida, larga e preta. Usava correntes prateadas pesas na calça, com botas e luvas de couro sem dedos.

- Pois é. Tem alguma bebida aí?

- Tenho sake, mas eu mesmo fiz. – Suspirou. – O velho não faz mais isso, então me ensinou. Mas você ainda é criança, não pode beber. – Sorriu, provocando.

- Olha só quem está falando... – Sorriu Locke. Angelo tinha uma cara de criança, mas já tinha idade suficiente para beber, tinha 19, enquanto Locke tinha 16.

- Aliás, não sei como ficou tanto tempo em Jawaii sem descobrirem sua idade.

- Nós, Algozes, temos alguns truques. – Sorriu o mais novo, e o mais velho teve que concordar. – Mas eu não estava em Jawaii para beber! – Disse, fechando a mão em punho com um gesto dramático. – E sim para flertar as solteiras bonitas!

- E eu me pergunto: O que te fez sair de Jawaii, Locke?

- Ah. Shion, Asmita e Sísifo explicam melhor quando chegarem.

- Eles estão por aqui também? – Angelo ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Puxa vida, só os chatinhos do clã!

- Eu disse a mesma coisa. – Locke sorriu brincalhão.

Os dois ficaram conversando e se gabando, brincalhões, das garotas que haviam flertado no ultimo ano. Não repararam que lá fora a noite caía, só acordando para o mundo quando a porta do restaurante tornou a se abrir.

- Não acredito que vocês ficaram perdidos no Labirinto de Tatames. – Disse a voz de Sísifo.

- A culpa é do Shion, que queria explorá-lo e eu acabei me perdendo... Oi! Eu sou cego! E em um labirinto... Pff... – Ralhou a voz do Asmita.

- E no final, nem achamos... ANGELO! – Gritou a voz de Shion ao vê-lo sentado de frente para Locke. – E Locke!

- Yo! – Disseram os dois juntos, sorridentes.

- YO? – Gritou Shion. Asmita levou um dedo aos ouvidos, resmungando: "ele parece o Dohko nervoso..." – Nos ficamos a tarde inteira procurando por Angelo – Sísifo soltou um muxoxo. – e você o encontra e não diz nada?

- Ah... – Locke revirou os olhos, sem graça. – Esqueci.

- E ele ainda esquece... – Bufou Shion.

- Tudo bem! – Cortou Angelo antes que Locke estivesse mais encrencado. – Ele me flou que vocês estavam aqui, eu que passei batido nisso.

- Se o Angelo diz. – Suspirou Shion, indo até a mesinha deles e se sentando também. – Vou comer algo antes de ir.

- Ir? Pra onde nós vamos? – Perguntou o Algoz mais velho, desinformado.

Um minuto de silêncio constrangedor no qual Sísifo comprava sushi para a viagem.

E Hasgard, do barco, conseguiu ouvir o grito do Shion.

- LOCKE!

* * *

Locke teve que se desculpar muito com Shion por ter se esquecido de contar o objetivo da missão para Angelo. Este ficou sério ao ouvir falar de Sasha... Ela precisava de ajuda. Não só ela, o clã precisava e ele estava disposto a tudo para ajudá-la.

A viagem até Louyang foi calma, ninguém falava muito. Na tarde do dia seguinte, eles estavam atravessando o único campo de Louyang e entrando na cidade. Esta foi baseada na Antiga China, sendo rodeada por uma muralha e se encontrando no meio de montanhas.

Hasgard, Asmita, Sísifo, Locke e Angelo – Shion insistiu para ficar no barco. – foram explorar a cidade, procurando por Oceanne. Passaram por dois portões. O principal e o que dá para a praça principal: uma baixa escadaria, que no centro tem a estátua de um Monge e um Tigre. Pararam por ali, apreciando-a e procurando pela Arquimaga.

- Sabemos em que cidade ela está, mas não onde... – Suspirou Asmita.

- Ah não! – Brincou Angelo. – Shion já reclamava o tempo inteiro, agora você não!

- Tem razão. – Provocou Hasgard. Asmita só ficou quieto.

- Tem um jeito fácil de descobrir. – Sorriu Sísifo. – Venham comigo.

Os rapazes o seguiram, atravessando a estátua e passando por outro portão. Seguiram reto pelo caminho de pedra até passarem por outro portão avermelhado e de pilastras, como todos os outros. Esse dava para o magnífico Castelo do Dragão, imenso e belo em sua arquitetura. Mas ao invés de entrarem, como muitos queriam fazer, seguiram para a esquerda, contornando uma longa piscina e entrando numa alta casinha vermelha.

Lá dentro, só havia um elevador de madeira e uma mulher, vestindo um longo vestido vermelho chinês, atrás de um balcão, ela saudou-os.

- Bem vindos. Esse é um elevador que te leva até o Observatório. Nós te levamos com segurança e rapidez para o ponto mais alto de Louyang. Você quer conhecer?

Os cinco concordaram, querendo que Dohko estivesse ali (todos sabiam dos enjôos do rapaz, menos o próprio) E subiram. Estavam em cima de uma montanha fina, mas imensamente alta. Podiam ver de lá toda a cidade com seus muros pintados de vermelho e os telhados de bronze. O castelo, tão bonito quanto visto de baixo e as montanhas que envolviam a cidade.

- Uau! – Exclamou Locke, lutando contra o vento.

- Lugar legal. – Disse Angelo. – Mas estamos tão altos que acho que não vamos conseguir ver a Anne.

- Valeu a vista. – Disse Hasgard.

- Seus sem-graças... – Resmungou Asmita e todos se viraram para ele, já pedindo desculpas. – Tudo bem, vale a pena sentir o vento batendo no meu rosto...

- Tem outro desse fora da cidade, não tem Sísifo? – Perguntou Hasgard.

- Sim. Vão querer ir lá também?

- Claro.

- Não vamos transformar isso em um passeio... – Sorriu o Atirador. – Ou o Shion nos mata.

- Ele nos mata se ouvir a gente zoando ele assim. – Riu Asmita.

- Mas vamos lá. – Suspirou Locke. – Deve ser melhor que essa vista, pois o oceano vai estar mais próximo. Ah, quem dera que a Yuh estivesse aqui! – Brincou. Os outros se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros.

Voltaram para a entrada da cidade e desceram seu campo. Foram até bem próximo à baía, parando ao lado de um rapaz moreno de roupas chinesas ao lado de uma íngreme e alta montanha.

Antes que Sísifo abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa, Shion veio gritando.

- HEY!

Os rapazes se viraram para o Criador que vinha correndo morro acima, com o auxilio de seu Homunculus, um carneirinho branco da raça Amistr, apelidado de Mu. Esse só saltitava, não dando apoio nenhum ao dono.

- Shion... Ainda não a achamos... – Suspirou Asmita.

- Eu sei. Porque eu a achei. – Shion sorriu e apontou para cima. As cabeças se viraram tentando ver o que Shion mostrava. Aos poucos, conseguiram discernir um vulto, que mostrava ser a sola de duas sandálias, ou seja, duas pernas pendidas no ar. Imediatamente, tomaram distancia para ver o que era aquilo, e subindo um pouco, puderam ver que havia uma garota lá. Ela se mexia para frente e para trás, num gangorrar leve, os cabelos tamanhos médios balançando ao vento e nesse movimento.

- Oceanne? É ela mesma? – Perguntou Sísifo.

- Acho que sim.

- O que ela está fazendo lá? – O Atirador começou a se desesperar, gritando: - OCEANNE NÃO PULE!

- Calma! – Locke olhou para ele assustado. – Pelo que eu conheço da Anne, eu acho que ela está... dormindo.

- O que? – Angelo exclamou. – Ali?

- É o tipo dela. – Suspirou Locke.

- Sim. – Asmita balançou os ombros. – Deixa ela ali, daqui a pouco ela acorda.

- Vai deixá-la assim? – Hasgard exclamou.

- Bem, alguém está a fim de subir lá e acordá-la?

- O Dohko devia ter vindo nessa viagem... – Suspirou Hasgard. E foi, como a ovelha do sacrifício.

* * *

Oceanne estava tendo um sonho bom. Sonhava com alguém que não via há um ano... Um colega de clã, não, o seu amigo de infância. Sentia muita falta dele e havia pensado nele no dia anterior – como em todos os outros dias – e não era raro sonhar com ele.

Acordou lentamente, e não se surpreendeu a se ver sentada a beira de um precipício. Tinha ido lá ver o mar. O que realmente a assustou foi a mão enorme que tocou seu ombro, mas ela não demonstrou qualquer reação exagerada. Se virou lentamente e sorriu para quem era.

- Hasgard! Que saudades...

- Oi Anne. Dormindo em um lugar desses. Ficamos preocupados.

- Sinto muito. – A menina se levantou, mostrando sua altura mediana e o corpo elegante, tendo atributos medianos. Foi ajeitando o vestido azul chinês com detalhes em prata que usava, até o joelho e com fendas laterais. Por baixo usava uma bermuda cinza, grudada ao corpo até o joelho. – Não queria lhe preocupar. – O sorriso calmo da garota continuava em sua face morena. Os olhos cor de rosa escuro, quase vermelhos, brilhavam emocionados por ter reencontrado um velho amigo.

- Não sei como consegue. – Hasgard sorriu enquanto a garota arrumava o cabelo azul escuro e ondulado, penteando com os dedos a franja que batia em suas sobrancelhas. A garota ainda checou suas marias-chiquinhas, que prendias algumas mechas do cabelo. – Escute, Anne...

Hasgard lhe contou a história. A garota ouviu atenta, embora estivesse olhando para o mar. No final, concordou, balançando a cabeça.

- Nasci e cresci no clã. É o meu dever e uma honra servi-lo, independente do que for.

* * *

A viagem ganhou um pouco de cor com uma presença feminina no grupo. Mesmo que Oceanne tenha dormido na murada do navio na viagem inteira até a cidade de Kunlun, que demorou só um dia. A Arquimaga tinha informações preciosas: Zaira estava em Kunlun e Eileen em Ayothaya.

Além disso, Oceanne era uma boa guia. A garota sabia andar no campo de Kunlun, levando-os rapidamente quando aportaram entre os mini-castelinhos do porto.

A área do campo de Kunlun era verde, sendo habitada por Leopardo Filhotes, Zippers (Urso negro com um zíper nas costas), Poporings (Porings na cor verde) e Pirralhos – menininhos com um cata-vento que ficam comendo pão de carne no espeto. Era um campo gostoso de subir, sendo cercado de água e de verde: arvores e pontes, dando um clima agradável.

- Ah, que vontade de dormir em cima de um galho de árvore... – Suspirou Oceanne, enquanto conduzia o grupo.

- E cair dele? – Angelo ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Oceanne apenas sorriu em resposta.

Passaram por uma longa ponte, com o mar correndo abaixo dela. Se depararam com a estátua de um bicho muito, muito feio no final da ponte, contornando-a sem quererem identificá-la e arrastando Oceanne para longe dela também.

Ao caminharem para o norte enquanto eram atacados pelos Leopardos e Zippers – os ursos eles matavam, mas não tinham coragem de ferir os filhotes – se depararam com duas outras estátuas, do mesmo bicho feio e um homem com vestes chinesas, que não ligou muito para eles. No meio das estátuas, havia uma grande pedra inclinada, formando uma rampa. Subiram e se maravilharam: Um grande portal de luz saia do bloco de pedra flutuante que a rampa ligava. Entraram nele.

* * *

- Acabamos de subir as escadas do céu. – Anne sorriu calmamente, mas os rapazes viam a animação da garota. – Kunlun também é uma cidade flutuante.

O grupo se via diante de uma grande pedra, com uma abertura no meio. Era o portão de entrada para a cidade e logo vinha uma ponte.

- Kunlun é a cidade dos eremitas, também conhecida como a cidade do Destino... Além da parte principal, há várias mini ilhas flutuantes, que são ligadas por ponte pela cidade. – Oceanne apontou para onde eles haviam acabado de sair e seguiu indicando com o dedo a ponte.

O grupo andou pelo meio da cidade, entre arvores e balões vermelhos festivos pendurados delas. As casas daquela área eram mais voltadas para o comércio: vendiam frutas e carnes. Sísifo já foi tirando o dinheiro do bolso... Além disso, a arquitetura era mais simples que a de Louyang: Kunlun fora baseada na antiga Taiwan.

Pararam bem ao centro da cidade, na frente de uma estátua de um homem usando mantos e segurando um leque.

- Agora, onde vamos achar a Zaira? – Perguntou Shion. Dessa vez ele estava presente. Resolveram deixar Asmita no barco.

- Hmm... – Oceanne pensou. – Vamos sair perguntando. – Disse com simplicidade e se virou para um vendedor de Armas, que corou ao ver a menina conversando com ele.

- Ahh... – Hasgard suspirou. – Vamos lá.

O grupo de separou, indo procurar. Angelo foi conversar com uma garota, que não lhe rendeu assunto. Locke foi para o norte, entrando numa casinha bem escondida, onde uma mulher só lhe disse que isso era preocupante. Shion foi procurar informação na residência do chefe de Kunlun. A Madame da casa disse que conhecia Zaira, mas não tinha visto-a nesse dia. Sísifo aproveitou da sua habilidade, Marcha dos Sylphos, que o fazia andar mais rápido para procurar nas ilhas ao redor da cidade, enquanto Hasgard se esforçava para acompanhá-lo.

- Uau! Estamos alto mesmo! – Exclamou. – Não dá pra ver o chão... E sim nuvens abaixo de nós.

- Pelo que eu conheço é parte da magia de Kunlun. – O Atirador sorriu e desatou a andar na frente do colega.

- HEY! – Bufou Hasgard, e olhando feio para Sísifo deu meia volta e foi olhar pelo outro lado.

Voltaram exaustos para o meio da cidade. Não haviam encontrado a amiga; discutiam sua ultima opção:

- Ela pode estar nas ruínas do Santuário...

- Lá é perigoso. Eu odeio aquelas Borboletas Sanguinárias. – Oceanne franziu a testa.

- Isso se ela não encontrar a Serpente Suprema... – Shion citou o nome do MVP com certo tremor.

- Naah, o caminho para lá é bem difícil. – Disse Hasgard.

- Isso ofende minha inteligência. – Disse uma voz diferente.

Atrás do grupo, uma moça negra de longos e ondulados cabelos vermelhos olhava-os com seus olhos amarelos e sérios. Tinha altura mediana e era magra, usando um kimono preto com obi dourado. Os detalhes do punho, da manga e da frente também eram dessa cor.

- Acho que erramos de país! – Exclamou Angelo, sorrindo tranquilamente ao ver os trajes da garota. – Gostei da roupa.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu em resposta.

- Zaira Runo! – Hasgard exclamou, sorrindo calorosamente. – Finalmente lhe achamos! Quer dizer, você nos achou...

Cada um cumprimentou Zaira, que explicou para os companheiros de clã que estava treinando no Salão de Batalhas de Kunlun. Apesar de séria, Zaira tinha uma boa conversa, falando humoradamente com os amigos.

O assuntou mudou quando os viajantes explicaram a situação para Zaira. Essa, sem pestanejar, concordou em ir para Prontera.

- Vai ser bom viajar e ver o pessoal. – Sorriu para Oceanne. As duas tinham a mesma idade – 17 anos – e se conheciam há um bom tempo. Além de rever os antigos amigos, iria vê-lo também. O seu velho colega de treinamento...

* * *

Zaira é uma Professora, então suas habilidades são parecidas com a de Oceanne, embora esta seja especializada em magias de água. No meio do caminho para Ayothaya, as duas foram brincando com as magias. Anne lançava Lanças de Gelo e Zaira, Lanças de Fogo. As lanças se chocavam no ar e explodiam, sendo a diversão do navio durante um tempo até Shion perceber o risco de elas congelarem ou queimarem a madeira do barco.

A ida até Ayothaya durou dois dias. A ilha constituía de um vilarejo pacífico rodeado por uma floresta e um rio. Ao norte está o Templo Dourado, que faz jus ao seu nome, sendo todo feito de ouro e ladeado por seus imensos guardiões: duas estátuas. A arquitetura fora baseada na antiga Tailândia.

Ayothaya era o ponto de comércio entre Amatsu e Kunlun, mesmo ficando ao norte das duas cidades. Logo, Ayothaya é conhecida como cidade do comércio, dos muambeiros, camelôs e vendedores de Polishop. Grande parte dos comerciantes mercenários se encontra lá. O fato de ser uma cidade de fé é totalmente esquecido diante desse fator.

No amanhecer, aportaram no porto e atravessaram-no, já indo para o centro da cidade. Zaira ficou cuidando do barco, alegando com todas as letras que DETESTA Ayothaya. Oceanne também não queria ir, mas foi só pisar no porto que a garota sumiu. Deduziram que ela foi ver o Templo Dourado, que dizem parecer com o Emperium – a fascinação da garota. Ao chegarem à parte principal da cidade, se viram cercados de vendedores, alegando vender mercadorias a preço de bananas e mais barato que a concorrência.

Tentaram se desviar dessa multidão, e com dificuldade conseguiram. Mas o grupo se perdeu. Asmita se viu sozinho na praia da cidade, à esquerda do centro. Comparado a ele, a praia era totalmente pacifica. Resolveu ficar por lá do que voltar àquele pandemônio, além disso, podia achar Eileen por lá. E acertou. Atravessou quatro coqueiros e a encontrou.

Eileen nunca se dera bem com Asmita, mas ele havia se esquecido do quanto ela era bonita. O rosto delicado, de ar angelical e a pele negra. O cabelo liso até o queixo e reto, roxo profundo, com uma franja reta até seus olhos azuis, que no momento estavam fechados. Nariz pequeno e reto, assim como seu corpo que aparenta ser frágil. Asmita nunca imaginaria que ela era uma Lady ao ver seu corpo esguio, baixo e delicado. Ela estava sentada a beira da praia, molhando seus pés na água. Usava uma bata creme de mangas curtas e uma túnica vermelha escura por cima, junta até a cintura e aberta nas laterais abaixo dela, indo até o joelho. A sua cintura esguia era decorada com uma faixa creme e sua calma preta de couro, justa, estava dobrada para não molhar. Ao lado dela, sua bota de couro e suas luvas, ambas pretas, estavam colocadas cuidadosamente na areia.

- Eileen. – Chamou de longe, de forma mais grosseira.

A garota virou devagar, abrindo os olhos. Olhou para quem a chamou e fechou a cara, mas abriu um sorriso irônico. No fundo, se incomodou por ser encontrada em uma situação como essa, um tanto profunda.

- Asmita? Que surpresa agradável. – A garota falou em tom sarcástico. Asmita ignorou, indo se sentar ao lado dela. – Ah, claro! Pode se sentar ao meu lado, eu deixei.

- Continua a mesma irritante de sempre.

- Aposto que você continua o mesmo babaca de sempre. – Eileen o cortou.

Asmita ficou olhando feio – de olhos fechados - para a garota, em silêncio. Eileen o ignorou por um tempo, até perguntar com o mesmo tom de sarcasmo.

- A que devo a honra?

- Coisas do clã. Sasha está com problemas, mandou reunir a todos. Mas alguns não responderam, então viemos atrás deles. Você é uma desses.

- E provavelmente você e outros estão aqui atrás de mim. – Eileen foi calçando os sapatos e colocando as luvas. – Bem, o que estamos esperando? – Se ergueu.

- Hmm... – Asmita se surpreendeu. Eileen não o perguntara nada, apenas decidira ir.

- Além disso, o meu querido mestre El Cid vai estar lá! – A garota exclamou, fazendo Asmita amarrar a cara.

- Vou levá-la ao barco, depois tenho que reunir os outros que se perderam em Ayothaya.

- Ah, quando eles forem assaltados eles voltam. – Disse a garota, pegando a ponte que leva ao porto.

- Assaltados... O que?

Dito e feito. Quando voltaram ao barco, a maioria já estava lá, resmungando seus pertences roubados. Locke e Angelo chegaram depois, resmungando por terem sidos dispensados por uma mulher... Oceanne foi a ultima a voltar e a única feliz.

- Agora podemos voltar para Prontera! – Exclamou ela.

- 12 dias de viagem, até que não demoramos muito. – Comentou Sísifo.

- Não demoraram? – Eileen ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Isso é uma eternidade! A que velocidade vocês pilotaram isso?

- Bem... – Hasgard corou, encolhendo os ombros. – Na permitida.

- Pff! Vamos partir. Zaira, levante todas as velas, por favor.

- Claro. – Zaira sorriu, puxando as cordas do mastro.

- Agora eu piloto. – Disse Eileen. A Lady, com seus 16 anos, sabia muito bem pilotar.

- Eileen! O que você vai fazer? – Asmita se aproximou, com uma feição de desespero.

- Aguarde-me. – A outra sorriu malignamente, segurando o leme. – Partiremos em 3, 2, 1... Velocidade total!

- Ah não... – Suspirou Asmita, quase sendo jogado para trás pelo solavanco que o barco deu. E em um instante, já ganhavam os mares com velocidade total.

* * *

Ao longe, outro barco os observava. Este era roxo, tendo um aspecto mais gótico. Uma mulher de longos e esvoaçantes cabelos cor de rosa escuro, usando uma armadura de Lady roxa escura, trazia nas mãos um binóculos, olhando através dele para o barco do Gold Saints.

A mulher abaixou o utensílio, revelando seus olhos da mesma cor que seus cabelos e um rosto severo. O corpo da Lady, apesar de toda a armadura, era alto e escultural, tendo músculos bem trabalhados, sendo a personificação da beleza e da força de uma mulher, a amazona mais forte que já pisou em Rune-Midgard, A mulher do clã Lost Canvas.

- Violet. – Uma voz atrás da mulher a chamou. Ela voltou-se para olhar, vendo um homem de cabelos e olhos negros, um Paladino de armadura da mesma cor que a dela.

- Sim, meu senhor Aiacos. – Violet falou, sua voz saindo grossa e forte, perfeita para ela. (N/A: Sim, eu sou Violetete. U.U)

- Eles estão voltando para Prontera, não estão? – Perguntou Aiacos.

- Sim, meu senhor. Em uma velocidade maior que antes, mas ainda sim miserável.

- Era de se esperar daquele clã patife. – Riu o Paladino. – Vamos voltar para Nifflheim, o point do nosso clã.

- Sim, minha asa metade.

* * *

**N/A:**

Antes de tudo, não me matem.

Eu sei que demorou, e muito, pela quantidade de coisas que eu escrevi. Mas minhas ultimas semana estavam lotadas, escola apertada, mil coisas pra fazer, que envolvem meus treinos e meu cosplay. D: Alguém quase me matou de tanta cobrança no MSN, sabe. XD *Indireta direta. x3*

Nesse capítulo eu terminei de apresentar os personagens e me dediquei mais aos perdidos na ilha, por isso alguns que já estavam em Prontera apareceram pouco. (Annabel não falou um "a", rawr. Me odiei por isso, eu adorei escrever com ela, mas não achei mesmo uma forma de mudar. i.i) E também fiz aparecer a Violet. *o* Ela TINHA que aparecer, de qualquer forma. *-* Violet diiiiiiiva! Ç_Ç'

A parte de Amatsu é dedicada ao meu amigo Yago. *-* No Server que eu jogava Rag, lá no restaurante do velhinho que vende sushi, o Yago montou o seu próprio restaurante, e eu era a garçonete. HDUOEHOAHOEOAI. Bons tempos. *-* Hoje, assim como eu, o Yago é da turma dos revoltados. HDOISHOD /nadaàver Feliz aniversário, Yago! x3 10/05

Anyway... Não sei por que estou respondendo as reviews aqui, mas é preguiça, pura preguiça. x.x

_**~Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **__Huhu, que bom que gostou. \o A Maeja é uma personagem que eu adorei, atoron o medo que ela causa. *-*_

_**~Takamiya: **__Sim, sim. *-* Ah, meus capítulos não estão tão longos! Estão até pequenos. Oo' Bem, o Ephraim tá aí, qualquer problema, me diga. *-* Espero que tenha gostado dele e... OMG, uma fic sua? *-------* Uma fic da Takamiya. \o\~~~ Que grande. OO' E você fala de mim? u.u Anotei teu e-mail aqui também. *-* Obrg Taaaka. X3_

_**~Hiina-chan: **__Owwwn, que bom. *o* HEUOHAOEA, Rag é legal, mas é meio dificinho de explicar... Se não entender algo, me pergunte! Òó Nya, consegui par pro Reg, não se preocupe e curta o Albafica! XD O Kardia é um baita mal compreendido assim como o Miro, mas atoron zoar ele. *-* Ai ai ai, acho que já deu pra saber um pouco do mistério da Sasha, neah? Se bem que ela ainda não explicou tudo. \o Nya, eu não sou má. u.u Espero que tenha gostado da aparição da Oceanne. *-* Qualquer coisa, me diga! \o Beijos._

_**~Krika Haruno: **__Own, que bom que gostou. n.n Espero que goste da aparição da Zaira, e qualquer coisa, me diga. Beijo._

_**~susano'o Math: **__Que bom que gostou, nya. n.n Aee, o Angelo apareceu, espero que tenha gostado. *-* Qualquer coisa, me diga! Obrigada. n.n_

_**~LadyScorpion S2:**__ Nossa, eu adorei a relação deles, vai dar MUUUITO trabalho pra Iris. *Apanha dela.* Espero que tenha gostado dela com o Kardia nesse capítulo. \o Beijos._

_**~Suellen-san: **__Ah, que bom que gostou. *-* Onnw, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. xx' Obrg, obrg. *-* Beijos._

_**~Shina com: **__Nyaaa, adorei sua ficha, vai ser bom encaixar a Nana na história, mesmo com a classe mais fraca. \o. Posha, ela vai sofrer tanto por ser tímida também. XD Fiquei feliz de ela ser a par do Reg. *0* Muito obrigada, nya. n.n_

_**~Lune Kuruta: **__Ahh, tipo... Essa aura roxa seria uma aura roxa depressiva, aquela mania à la Takami (Ouran) de ir pros cantinhos escuros e emos. D: Dohko amadureceu bastante do LC pro clássico, se bem que a cor ficou bem feia. oo' Tenso. Nyaa, hdiohdiohsiod, Poring é o monstro mais comum de Ragnarök, mew. TODO lugar tem ele. XD Jawaii é tenso, muito tenso. u.u E o Dohko realmente virou uma peça engraçada aqui. oo' Zoar ele é legal, huhu. \o Nya, e eu me odeio por não ter conseguido encaixar a Annabel nesse capítulo, ela só ficou velando. ÇÇ' Mas o Shion se aproxima, huhu. Òó Eu já disse que adorei a Annabel, neah? XD HDOIHAIOHSIOAS, propensão do El Cid a morrer cedo! HAUHAOHSOA, adorei isso, meu Zeus! XD Coitados, esses homens só se ferram aqui. .-. (Isso é que é legal, huhu *¬*). Bem, é quase em frente ao cemitério, porque os fundos da casa da Sasha dão para o cemitério (eu e minha maravilhosa narração), mas, sim, o cemitério vai se envolver no acampamento. (6) Brynhildr não significa nada, que eu saiba. .-. *Apanha.* É, não significa não. ^^'' HAIOHEIOHAIO, adorei a review. *-* Já disse que vou amar trabalhar com a Annabel? U.u *Apanha²* Eu to puxando muito saco dela. O.o Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, nya. n.n Beijos e eu que agradeço! XD_

_**~Mishelly 87: **__Ah, não precisa mudar a história da Cibele não. *-* Eu sei de uma forma de encaixá-la direitinho, huhu. n.n Espero que tenha gostado e qualquer coisa me diga! Beijos._

_**~Toriyama Hikari: **__Nya, sem problemas. n.n Eu que agradeço. *0*~ Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mesmo que a Miku tenha aparecido tão pouco. Óò Ah, como o par vai ser o Dohko, dei umas modificadas... Espero que não se importe, ou, qualquer coisa, me diz como quer a relação deles. n.n Obrigada! Beijos._

_**~luciaalmeida:**__ Obrigada, Lú. n.n Bem, o Mani é o mais sexy de LC *apanha* claro que eu peguei ele. *o* HOIDHIOS, Aoshi é fofo. *-*' Bem, obrigada, nya. Eu realmente odeio minha escrita, um dia ela tá boa, outro dia ela está ruim... x.x aiai. X.X_

_**~Metal Ikarus: **__Adhioshido, sem problemas. ^^' O Dohko é meu atual saco de pancadas. XD Coitado. ;x O Locke apareceu nesse capítulo, espero que tenha gostado da participação dele. *-* Qualquer coisa, só me falar. n.n Obrigada!_

* * *

Nya, qualquer coisa, me falem, por favor. e_e Sou complexada com minha escrita. *Die.*

Obrigada, povão!

**~ Mahorin.**


	4. Reunião

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mesmo eu contrabandeando e constrangendo seus personagens.

**

* * *

Nota 1: **Culpo qualquer atraso ao jogo Harvest Moon. Que jogo viciante! T-T

**Nota 2: **Odeio as Barbies loiras de Saint Seiya. u.u – Apanha. – Eu sei que o Asmita é cego, mas ele me confunde, sacas? ÇÇ' Então ele é um daqueles cegos a Soul Society e do Hueco Mundo (?) que enxergam tudo. DDD:

**

* * *

Poring**

**Capítulo 4. Reunião**

* * *

Três dias depois de uma viagem perigosíssima com uma louca ao volante...

- Acho bom vocês correrem. – Eileen sorriu maliciosamente.

- Por quê? – Asmita franziu o cenho.

- Bem, VOCÊS estão aportando à 120 km/h em Izlude, e com reféns.

- Nós? – Shion começou a se exaltar. – E que reféns?

Os antigos habitantes das ilhas sorriram de forma maligna.

- Droga! – Gritou Sísifo. – Corram antes que os guardas cheguem!

Os quatro buscadores saíram correndo, deixando os cinco rindo.

- Boa Eileen. – Sorriu Zaira, batendo na mão da amiga.

* * *

Nifflheim, cidade número 13. Se é que se pode chamar de cidade, já que lá é o reino dos mortos. A única forma de se chegar à cidade que nunca viu o sol é pulando de Bungee Jump em Umbala, e se você tiver sorte – ou azar –, você cair no segundo andar do barzinho de Niff, em uma das confortáveis camas roxas dele, em um quarto duplo!

O barco do clã Lost Canvas aportou no mesmo momento em que, em Izlude, o barco furtado dos GS era cercado de guardinhas. Violet desceu primeiro, bufando. Aiacos veio atrás, com uma cara séria olhando o território de Nifflheim: a iluminação fraca, os espíritos voando, monstros os atacando. Suspirou. Não era daquilo que ele gostava, mas ordens eram ordens...

Caminharam um pouco por aquelas ruas embaralhadas e chegaram a uma praça, onde uma enorme bruxa de pedra a enfeitava. Ao seu lado, uma Kafra – meninas Lolita que te dão atendimento, abrem seu armazém e guardam seus itens – amaldiçoada se curvava sem parar. E melhorando o clima, uma música se ouvia: lenta, meio temática: Crepúsculo Sangrento, uma das músicas de bardos.

- Olá, Faraó. – Aiacos sorriu. Sentado ao pé da bruxa, havia um rapaz de calças bufantes e blusa longas, usando botas de bico fino, tudo na mesma tonalidade roxa das armaduras de Violet e Aiacos.

- Demoraram. – O rapaz de nome Faraó sorriu. Era negro, tendo os olhos amarelados e um cabelo curto, com corte reto nas pontas e na franja, preto.

- Eu disse ao Mestre que estávamos indo devagar. – Suspirou Violet, passando por eles.

Se dirigiram até uma grande grupo em cima de um assoalho diferente: um circulo com uma bruxa desenhada. Cumprimentaram uns e outros, Violet ignorando a maioria – ela pode – e recebendo um olhar invejoso de Pandora, uma Sumo-Sacerdotisa de vestes negras e cabelos longos, lisos e roxos.

- Sejam bem vindos! – Alone sorriu para eles, no centro do grupo – fazendo todos se calarem. O sorriso era algo diferente do que usava para Sasha: esse era fraterno.

- Alone-sama. – Os recém-chegados cumprimentaram-no.

- Então, o que me contam? – Alone continuou sorrindo, enquanto Violet lhe relatava. Aiacos se sentiu nervoso com aquele sorriso.

Violet terminou seu relato. Alone ponderou por um instante, enquanto os murmúrios começavam. Depois falou, sua voz se sobressaindo:

- Isso não é ótimo? – Ele sorriu, atraindo olhares. – Logo poderemos derrubar o GS!

* * *

Os recém-chegados a Izlude deixaram o navio correndo. Angelo e Locke aproveitaram, por serem Algozes, e usaram Furtividade: ficaram invisíveis. Os outros foram se esgueirando por entre as moitinhas, se escondendo dos guardinhas.

- Que vergonha, senhor Asmita, que vergonha... – Ironizou Eileen. Asmita fechou a cara para ela.

- Como tiveram coragem de roubar um barco? – Zaira lançou-os um olhar feio. Sísifo corou.

- Era a forma mais rápida... Agora temos que ir para Prontera.

- Que tal roubarmos alguns PecoPecos? – Brincou Angelo ao aparecer perto deles, recebendo olhares mais do que feios em resposta.

- Vamos nos esguei... Oceanne! – Chamou-a Locke, que também apareceu. Mas a garota andava calmamente, olhando para os lados e admirando a paisagem. Os guardas nem olharam para ela

- Ah, é. – Sorriu Eileen. – Nós não temos motivos para nos esconder. Vemos vocês mais tarde! – Ela, juntamente com Zaira e os meninos saíram do esconderijo, deixando o Hasgard e os outros três plantados.

- Como eu gosto de ser grande! – Ironizou Hasgard, dando um suspiro.

* * *

Com muito custo, os quatro conseguiram passar despercebidos pelos guardinhas, fingindo ser três amigáveis rapazes ajudando um ceguinho atravessar a rua. Encontraram com os outros rindo fora de Izlude e depois de certas alfinetadas, partiram para Prontera.

Caminharam até a casa de Sasha e se surpreenderam pela tranquilidade que estava no local, já que esperavam por multidões, gritos e berros. Ao invés disso, até Prontera estava meio vazia.

Bateram na porta da casa da Sasha. Surpreenderam-se quando Nana atendeu.

- Olá! – Nana sorriu de orelha a orelha ao vê-los enfim de volta.

- Oi Nana! – Locke a cumprimentou. – Está bonita!

Nana corou furiosamente, gaguejando e murmurando.

- E-En-Entrem, entr-rem...

O grupo entrou, se espremendo nos sofás da casa de Sasha. Nana serviu um chá para eles. Angelo olhou pra ele com cara feia e com muito custo foi obrigado a tomar.

- Onde estão os outros? – Perguntou Zaira. – Esperávamos que isso estivesse mais lotado.

- Alguns estão nos arredores, treinando ou comprando itens. Sasha está no castelo com alguns, discutindo velhas táticas de defesa. – Nana foi corando e murmurando por falar tanto.

- Defesa? – Locke exclamou. – Para quê? Não se tem uma boa guerra há tempos!

- Bem... Eles estão relembrando os bons tempos... M-Mostrando o que aprenderam... – Sussurrou a garota, tão vermelha quanto sua roupa.

- Hmm... Nana... – Começou Oceanne, nem um pouco interessada em defesas. – Posso dormir por aqui? – Perguntou a garota com a face calma, não demonstrando sono. Observou várias mochilas e armas nos cantos de cada cômodo...

- Ah, Oceanne! – Se fosse possível, Nana ficaria mais vermelha a ponto de soltar fumacinha. – A casa da Sasha está cheia... Eu e Annabel estamos dormindo aqui. – Shion ergueu uma sobrancelha. – E os membros estão guardando suas coisas aqui também.

- Onde todos estão dormindo? – Perguntou Zaira.

- Estão acampando aqui em frente, mas... – Nana voltou a falar bem baixinho. – Estão jogando Dohko e Regulus no cemitério à noite, tanto que eles já nem ligam mais.

Eileen se engasgou com o chá.

- Quem está jogando? Aposto que foram o Deuteros e o Kardia.

- E o Manigold.

- Já era de se esperar! – Riu Eileen.

- Querem descansar um pouco da viajem por aqui? – Perguntou Nana. – Podemos pedir a Madelleine, Yuzuriha e os outros que estão na hospedaria para emprestarem seus quartos também...

- Têm nossas casas também... – Sugeriu Sísifo, fazendo Asmita e Shion lançarem um olhar feio a ele.

- Muito longe daqui...

- Ah, pra quê! Ninguém está cansado da viagem mesmo! – Exclamou Eileen.

- Não...? – Perguntou Locke baixinho.

- Não! Eu estou com saudades do pessoal! Vou procurar meu mestre El Cid! – Eileen se levantou. – Obrigada pelo chá, Nana! – E sorrindo, deixou a casa.

- Vou fazer o mesmo que ela... – Sorriu Locke, se empolgando. – Yuzuriha-chan...

- Vou te bater, Locke. – Resmungou Shion.

- Vou procurar uma arvore. – Sorriu Oceanne.

Um a um, foram agradecendo e saindo da casa da líder, deixando Nana e Asmita sozinhos.

- Eles não tomam jeito nunca... – Suspirou Asmita.

- Essa é a graça desse clã, não é? – Nana sorriu envergonhada.

- Sim... – Asmita sorriu, pensando em outra pessoa.

* * *

Assim que saiu, Oceanne se dirigiu até uma arvore próxima a casa de Sasha. Porém, a arvore era pequena e não tinha galhos muito fortes, típico da cidade. Suspirou. Não desistiria de achar uma boa arvore, então foi para o norte, contornando o rio que cerca o Castelo de Prontera.

Lá também não havia arvores grandes e altas. Oceanne teria que pensar em outro lugar bom para dormir. Sentou-se na margem e ficou brincando de tacar pedrinhas no rio.

O barulho que as pedras faziam na água ao cair atraiu alguém. Saindo de trás de uma muralha, um Algoz de cabelos azuis apareceu, trazendo consigo alguns Venenos Letais.

- Oceanne.

- Albafica! – A garota se assustou, olhando para o Algoz e corou.

- Não sabia que já tinham chegado... – O rapaz se sentiu desconfortável. Mesmo conhecendo a Arquimaga desde criança, não sabia lidar muito bem com ela.

- Acabamos de chegar... Fomos conversar com a Nana... Hmm... E você? – Anne fitava Albafica com seus olhos rosas-escuro, e o Algoz sentia esse olhar.

- Cheguei ao primeiro dia, com Annabel...

- Ah, e como estão as coisas...?

- Normais. Sasha não falou do porquê de estarmos reunidos, ela está esperando vocês chegarem. Fora isso, é o velho clã...

- Então estamos de volta aos bons tempos...

- Sim.

Um silencio desconfortável surgiu, no qual Oceanne com custo desviou seu olhar do rosto do rapaz e fitou a água, enquanto Albafica olhava distraído para seus venenos...

- Bem... – Albafica disse depois de algum tempo. – Vou para a hospedaria.

- Hmm... Claro... – Respondeu a Arquimaga enquanto Albafica se distanciava. O rapaz achou ruim por não ter conseguido falar nada decente com ela e Oceanne murmurou para si mesma: - Vou me afogar no rio! Sua tonta! – Resmungou ela, se encolhendo.

- Uau! – Disse uma voz calma, Anne se virou e viu Aoshi. – Que desastre foi esse? – O garoto se aproximou e se sentou ao lado da menina. – Oi Anne!

- Aoshi... Você ouviu tudo?

- Uhun. Deu para sentir o clima pesado aqui. – Embora Oceanne continuasse calma e calada. – Você gosta dele, não é?  
- Dá para perceber? – A garota franziu o cenho.

- De longe.

- É meio difícil falar com ele... – Enquanto Oceanne falava, foi corando aos poucos. – Mas eu sempre o observo...

- Eu já percebi isso há muito tempo! – Aoshi deu um sorriso de vencedor. – Não se preocupe, Anne! Eu vou te ajudar com o Alba!

- Ah... – Oceanne olhou para o garoto, meio estática. – Isso é... bom?

- Claro! – Aoshi continuou sorrindo. – Você verá!

* * *

Locke deu um passo para fora da casa de Sasha e sentiu Shion ao seu lado. Mais um passo. Shion continuou ao lado dele. Aconteceu o mesmo com mais três passadas. Locke ia abrir a boca para falar quando Shion protestou:  
- Eu sei que você vai ver a minha prima. E eu vou junto.

- Você é mesmo ciumento, hein...

- Cuidadoso. Yuh é como se fosse minha irmã.

Locke suspirou. O cuidado que Shion tinha com Yuzuriha era exagerado. Mas, para ele, era apenas uma barreira a mais a ser quebrada antes de chegarem ao amor...

Sísifo se juntou a eles no meio do caminho. Esse sorria e falava alegremente, tentando quebrar o clima gelado entre os dois. Também contou o lugar onde encontrariam Yuzuriha e outros, indo ao campo esquerdo de Prontera.

Na área verde e cortada pelo mar do considerado quinto campo de Prontera, também a entrada para o Esgoto de Prontera, Yuzuriha, Kardia, Madelleine, Dégel, Iris, Maho, Cibele e Annabel estavam reunidos, alguns treinando, outros conversando ou no caso da Annabel: observando.

Logo de cara os três encontraram com o grupo. Mesmo que Cibele e Maho treinassem em uma área longe das arvores, os outros estavam sentados em umas cadeiras ao lado da entrada.

Maho foi a primeira que os viu. Atirava algumas balas com suas pistolas, enquanto Cibele usava um arco e várias flechas e desviava.

- YAY! Mais gente de ataque a distancia para treinar!

O treino das duas cessou com um ultimo tiro, que Cibele o desviou, rolando e atirando outra flecha. Essa foi bater em uma árvore quando Maho teve que cair para trás para não ser acertada.

- Sinto muito! – Cibele correu até a Justiceira para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Aiai... Tudo bem, Cih... – Maho se levantou devagar, colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Foi só um treino! Eu teria te abatido com mais facilidade se não fosse... – Resmungou a garota, um tanto orgulhosa.

- Temos que lutar um dia desses, Mah. Sério. – Disse Cibele, tão orgulhosa quanto a outra.

- Claro. – Maho sorriu. – Fiquei com fome. Vou até o restaurante de Prontera... Por favor, se Manigold voltar morto do Esgoto, me avisem. Quero dar uma festa. – Disse, parando para cumprimentar com outros sorrisos Sísifo e os outros. Os que ouviram o comentário da garota ficaram com uma gota na cabeça.

- Olá, Cih! – Sísifo se aproximou da Cigana.

- Sísifo. – Cibele o cumprimentou, com o rosto corado. – Shion e Locke!

- Oi Cih! – Locke sorriu e Shion acenou. – Está bonita! – Locke não podia deixar de comentar da roupa da classe e quase apanhou dos três que estavam próximos dele. – Err... OI YUH! – Gritou, vendo a garota sentada em um banco e correndo até ela, com Shion a seu alcance.

- Como você está? – Perguntou Sísifo, puxando papo. – Faz bastante tempo que não nos vimos. – O rapaz olhava para ela encantado. Sempre achou Cibele bonita e ela estava mais ainda depois de alguns meses fora. A garota achava o mesmo de Sísifo, tão atraente, ainda mais agora, com um ar meio bagunçado.

- Bem... E você? – A garota respondeu, corando. – Não está cansado? – Perguntou ela, meio receosa. – Seus cabelos... Hmm...

- Nah, estou bem! Só um pouco cansado e... O que tem? – Sísifo levou uma mãos aos cabelos, pegando uma mecha. – Ah! Nossa, devo estar todo descabelado... – Ele deu um suspiro. – Era por isso que me olhavam na rua!

- Ah... – Cibele fez força para não rir. Achava que estavam olhando para Sísifo por que ele era bonito, não porque estava com um ar rebelde. Mas a ultima coisa intensificava a outra.

- Obrigado por avisar... – Disse ele, arrumando os cabelos. – Mas, bem... O clã inteiro já está reunido! Isso não é bom? – Deu um sorriso tão inocente que chocou Cibele, fazendo-a enrubescer.

- Sim... – A Cigana deu um passo para trás, meio incomodada. – Escuta...

- Logo podemos saber o que Sasha quer também... – Sísifo disparou a falar, meio sem-graça. – Está curiosa, já tem alguma ideia?

Dessa vez, Cibele sorriu, tentando acalmar o rapaz.

- Talvez. – E com esse ar de mistério, saiu andando, deixando Sísifo olhando abobado para a garota se afastando.

* * *

Yuzuriha conversava com Kardia calmamente, enquanto eram observados por Dégel. Perto deles, Madelleine conversava inocentemente com Iris, as duas sorrindo angelicalmente.

- _Eine, vá falar com o Kardia logo... Sei que você quer! _– Pensava Iris, trincando os dentes em um sorriso.

- _Sei que ela quer falar com meu irmão, sei. Essa não tem nada de inocente! _– Pensava Madelleine, com o mesmo sorriso trincado.

Dégel, porém, não dava atenção às duas. Estava achando interessante a conversa de Yuzuriha e Kardia.

- Tem arma que depende muito para refinar... – Dizia Yuzuriha. – Ficar tentando só com o mineral Oridecon não dá.

- Eu queria forjar um Atordoador, mas ainda não consegui a Insígnia do Herói. – Suspirou Kardia. – Não gosto dos Orcs...

- OI YUH! – Locke nessa hora vinha gritando, com Shion atrás. A feição de Yuzuriha mudou de agradável para desagradável.

- Locke... Já chegaram?

- Já? – Locke suspirou, ao chegar bem próximo da garota e abraçá-la. – Não sentiu minha falta, Yuh?

- Larga ela! – Shion puxou Locke para longe da prima.

- Obrigada, primo. – Suspirou a garota, desconfortável. – Não imaginava que a viagem seria tão rápida.

- E foi...

- Quase morri nesse tempo todo sem você, Yuh! – Cortou Locke. – Ah, oi Kardia, oi Dégel, oi meninas! – Disse o garoto, notando-os pela primeira vez.

- E aí, Locke... – Cumprimentaram. – Shion.

- Oi...

- Yuh, o que está fazendo com esse patife? – Sussurrou Locke, apontando para Kardia. – Não está me traindo, está?  
- HEY! – Protestou Kardia, enquanto Eine ria debochadamente.

- Não temos nada, Locke.

- Sabe que pensei em você todos os dias em Jawaii...

- Você estava em Jawaii? – Perguntaram os Mestres-Ferreiros em uníssono.

- Legal! – Acrescentou Kardia, mas Yuzuriha olhava Locke com desgosto.

- Só alguns meses...

- Pff... – Yuzuriha suspirou. – Você não toma jeito, Locke...

- Se for por você eu viro o ser mais bonzinho desse mundo, Yuh... – Locke sorria, sem graça. Yuzuriha corou com esse comentário.

- Com licença... – Shion cortou, antes que Locke deixasse a prima mais sem-graça. Puxou um assunto com a garota, tentando afastar Locke.

- Hey, patife. – Madelleine achou Kardia, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Gostei desse apelido.

- Achei a sua cara. – Kardia ironizou, provocando a garota.

- Ah, vão começar... – Suspirou Dégel.

- Quer ver quem é o patife, Kardia? – Madelleine ficou séria. Levantou-se de um banco, encarando o Mestre-Ferreiro.

- Opa, uma luta? Claro. – Kardia sorriu maliciosamente. As conversas pararam, todos olhavam para os dois, que se dirigiam há uma área sem arvores.

- Conta, irmão.

- 3... 2... 1... – Dégel foi contando lentamente, enquanto Madelleine pegava seu bastão e Kardia empunhava seu machado.

- Bênção. Aumentar agilidade. Assumptio. – Madelleine citava suas habilidades de suporte, que aumentavam sua defesa. A ultima habilidade, Assumptio, deixava-a bonita: Uma aura branca a circulava.

- Adrenalina Pura. Manejo Perfeito. Amplificar Poder. Turbinar Carrinho. – Kardia também citava suas habilidades de suporte, manejando seu machado à medida que as dizia. Antes de dizer a ultima, pegou seu carrinho, extremamente pesado pela quantidade de porcaria que carregava lá, mas assim que pronunciou a ultima habilidade, moveu-o com leveza surpreendente.

Quando Dégel finalmente deu começo ao "treino", Kardia partiu para cima da Sumo-Sacerdotisa. A garota, porém, foi rápida e gritou:

- Escudo Mágico! – Um círculo mágico cor de rosa saiu do chão, envolvendo Madelleine. O machado de Kardia bateu nele, não conseguindo atravessá-lo.

- Droga! – Gritou.

- Lex Aeterna. Luz Divina. – Madelleine sorriu, recitando aquelas palavras calmamente. No primeiro golpe, o Mestre ficou mais fraco, no segundo, foi atingido por uma Magia Branca, causando o dobro de dano por causa da Lex.

- Ugh! – Kardia arfou. A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha pelo dano alto que o ferreiro levou, e este, de insistente – ou burro – continuou batendo no escudo da Sacerdotisa.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta? – Madelleine sorriu. – Quem perder vai ser escravo do outro por uma semana.

- Feito. Já que eu vou ganhar! – Kardia berrou, e em um ultimo golpe com o machado, quebrou o escudo feito por Madelleine. A garota xingou, mas Kardia já gritava: - ABATIMENTO!

Kardia deixou o machado escorregar e segurou o carrinho com as duas mãos, lançando-o contra a garota. O impacto do golpe fez Madelleine cair longe. Levantou-se, furiosa, mas Kardia já partia para cima dela. Tinha duas opções: se defender e continuar enrolando a luta, até a energia de alguém acabar. Optou pela segunda opção: acabar logo com isso. Kardia já a irritara bastante.

- Magnus Exorcismus!

O chão próximo à Madelleine brilhou com intensidade, pilares de luz cresceram até sua cintura. No momento em que Kardia pisou dentro da magia, deixou cair o machado e o carrinho, berrando de dor. Dégel, na platéia, gritou para que Madelleine parasse. A garota o obedeceu, cessando o golpe.

- Madelleine venceu. – Anunciou seu irmão, correndo para ajudar Kardia. – Você é suicida? Lutou contra uma Sacerdotisa com as vestes amaldiçoadas?

- Ahhh... – Kardia estava meio débil pela luta, os olhos fora de foco. – Eu estava?

- Percebi isso assim que te ataquei pela primeira vez. – Madelleine se aproximou, séria. Dégel por um instante achou que ela iria ajudar Kardia, até vê-la meter o pé na cara dele. – Inútil! Assim não tem graça de te derrotar! Seja como for, levante-se e pague meu almoço, é uma ordem. – A garota sorriu maliciosamente, depois ele se tornou inocente: Beijou o rosto do irmão e se pôs a correr até Prontera.

Kardia suspirou, e com dificuldade se levantou. Tocou o ombro do amigo, sério, mas apenas disse:

- Ela me ama.

* * *

Iris se aproximou de Dégel assim que Madelleine saiu. Na verdade, a garota tinha observado o rapaz durante toda a luta, distraída e sem prestar atenção na mesma.

- Uau! – Disse Iris, em um tom impressionado. – Sua irmã é muito boa!

- Desde criança ela treina. – Dégel sorriu, orgulhoso. – Ela é muito esforçada.

Iris corou ao ver Dégel falando da garota tão animado. Ele ficava lindo assim, ela pensou. Lindo como sempre.

- Sinto um dedo de irmão mais velho nisso.

Dégel riu.

- Nada! Quer dizer, foi uma promessa antiga... Acho que ela se dedicou bastante nisso também...

- Promessa? – Iris se curvou, observando Dégel por um ângulo inferior. Queria saber mais dele, mais da sua história.

- Sim... Prometi a ela que ficaríamos sempre juntos. – Dégel sorriu docemente.

- Haaaan? – O queixo de Iris caiu. Ela tinha seus planos de futuro com Dégel, e eles não envolviam a irmã dele... Agora teria que refazer seus planos, contando com a irmã super ciumenta dele.

- Sim... E você, Iris? Pouco sei sobre você...

- Ah? Eu? Euzinha? – Iris abriu seu sorriso mais inocente, embora nervoso. – Eu sou só uma órfã que quer abrir uma lojinha de doces! – Sorrisinho ofuscante.

- Ah... Nossa, nunca tinha reparado, você também é órfã... – O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do Arquimago.

- Ih, no nosso clã é cheio. Deixa pra lá, todas já superaram... – A garota levou um dedo à boca, pensativa. – Eu acho.

Dégel sorriu de leve, achando graça na garota. Pousou a mão em sua cabeça e pôs-se a acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Iris corou furiosamente. Até mesmo seu imenso talento em disfarçar sua timidez falhou diante do gesto afetuoso de Dégel. Teria gaguejado se não fosse um pigarro ao seu lado.

- Com licença, irmão. – Madelleine exibia seu sorriso mais meigo, mesmo irradiando uma aura assassina. Kardia, ao lado dela, se afastou um passo. – Voltei para lhe convidar para almoçar conosco. Aceita?

- Claro...

- Vem também, Iris. – Indo para trás de Dégel, Kardia já estava seguro o bastante para provocar Madelleine.

- N-Não será incomodo? – Iris aos poucos se recuperava do choque.

- Claro que não. – Kardia sorria maliciosamente, e se virando para os que estavam sentados nos bancos, gritou: - HEY! Vamos almoçar!

O grupo afastado foi se levantando, Locke dizendo que ia pagar para Yuzuriha... Madelleine voltou ao seu ar calmo. Shion também iria, mas deu uma ultima olhada para trás, vendo que Annabel não tinha se mexido. Deu meia volto, embora todos, absortos em suas conversas, não tivessem reparado, e foi se sentar junto a ela.

- Oi Anna.

Annabel, que tinha os olhos perdidos entre as arvores daquele campo, ergueu-os lentamente até chegar a Shion. Franziu o cenho, cumprimentando-o com sua voz baixa e rouca.

- Shion.

- Posso me sentar?

Annabel se assustou com aquele pedido. Não era tão próxima de Shion, até o temia. Mas seria indelicada em recusar, afinal, eram colegas de clã.

- Claro.

Shion se sentou, a Paladina acompanhando seus movimentos pelo canto dos olhos. Sempre observara Shion e sempre o achara bonito, mas nunca tiveram muito contato.

Shion se curvou e, vindo sabe-se lá de onde, Mu, seu Homúnculos em forma de carneirinho, apareceu para receber um carinho do dono. Annabel, em silêncio, repudiou aquilo. Shion, esperto, notou pelo canto do olho a face da garota se fechar.

- Pelo visto, não gosta de animais? – Perguntou ao encará-la, tentando entendê-la.

- Gosto. – Annabel balançou a cabeça, confirmando. – Mas... Bem, não é nada.

Shion continuou encarando-a. Não entendia a Paladina, sempre tão quieta, guardando suas opiniões para si. Tão bela e tão triste...

- Pode falar. – Ele insistiu. – Não há problema.

Anna pensou bem. Podia respondê-lo, mas não era prudente. Além disso, ainda o receava.

- Não é necessário, não se importe...

- O que foi? Não gosta de animas, não é? – Shion insistia. – Ou de ovelhas?

Annabel custou a conter um sorriso com aquele comentário, tão inusitado vindo de alguém tão sábio como Shion. Era impossível, para ela, que ele não tivesse percebido que o problema eram os Homúnculos. Criaturas que não nasceram pelas mãos de Deus...

- Não, não... – Tentava dizer, meio sem-graça. Shion pareceu entender. Mudou de assunto, mas Annabel, antes que isso rendesse mais, cortou-o educadamente, alegando que procuraria Oceanne, sua velha amiga...

* * *

Shion ficou sentado por mais algum tempo, vendo Annabel se afastar. Aquela garota o atraia de alguma forma estranha... Perdeu-se em pensamentos até sentir um odor diferente. Ao longe, um grupo de aproximava, vindos do Esgoto de Prontera. À medida que se aproximavam, reconheceu Manigold, Lenna, Ephraim, Regulus e uma garota que ele se lembrava vagamente. Levantou-se para cumprimentá-los.

- Shion, que bom que chegaram! – Lenna se adiantou, sorrindo.

- Oi Lê. – O Criador cumprimentou um a um, os olhos parando na garota desconhecida.

- Ah! Essa é a Seraphina! – Ephraim se adiantou, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. – Ela é minha amiga de infância, entrou no clã recentemente.

- Olá... – Seraphina sorriu, corada.

- Seja bem vinda. – Shion sorriu. – É sempre bom ter mais uma Criadora no clã.

- O-Obrigada! – O sorriso da menina se tornou verdadeiro, e Ephraim sorriu de lado, murmurando "eu não disse que eles eram legais".

- Vocês faziam o quê no Esgoto de Prontera?

- Procurando alguns itens... – Manigold falou, coçando a cabeça. – Mas acabamos encontrando o Besouro Ladrão Dourado.

- Ele fala isso, mas no fundo realmente queria encontrá-lo. – Lenna suspirou.

- Foi um acidente de percurso! – Defendeu-se o Desordeiro.

- Um acidente que deu trabalho, viu. – Regulus tinha ares cansados. – Ainda bem que fomos em um grupo bom.

- Ele deixou algum item bom? – Shion perguntou, animado.

- Nem vem, mercenário! – Lenna quase gritou. – Todas as classes de comércio são tão ladras! Nada contra, Seraphina... – Acrescentou. – E os itens nós dividimos!

- Ah... – Shion suspirou. – Nem uma carta?

- Há. Se ele deixasse a carta só um de nós sairia vivo de lá. – Riu Regulus. – Todos brigariam pela carta. – Os monstros de Ragnarök têm sua carta, que pode ser equipada junto à arma, roupa, assessório, etc, e dá algum atributo. A do Besouro Ladrão Dourado dá imunidade à magia.

- Sortudo quem tiver essa carta, viu... – Suspirou Mani.

- Ah, já vendi ela uma vez. – Seraphina comentou...

- O QUE? – Várias vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É... Hm... – A Criadora corou. – Eu juntei bastante dinheiro para comprar ela, mas não achei grande coisa... Então vendi pelo dobro.

- Por Thor! Não diga isso! – Ephraim estava espantado. – Você teve a melhor carta de todas e vendeu?

- Hmm... Sim... – A garota se encolheu.

- Admiro sua coragem. – Lenna suspirou, os olhos fechados e sérios. – POR QUE NÃO A DEU PARA MIM? – Gritou, fingindo-se extremamente triste.

- Vender, pelo menos, né Lenna... – Comentou Shion.

- Mercenário...

- Eu to com fome. Vamos almoçar? – Pediu Manigold.

- Ah, claro. Deixa a cidade inteira sentir esse cheirinho agradável. Principalmente a Maho, ela vai adorar. – Ironizou Lenna.

- Hmm... Realmente... Vamos ter que alugar o banheiro da Sasha... – Suspirou Regulus.

- Opa! Eu primeiro! – Lenna gritou e saiu correndo.

Outros correram atrás dela. Shion andou calmamente, iria almoçar também. Atrás dele ainda vinham Ephraim e Seraphina, que conversavam.

- Jura que você vendeu mesmo uma carta do Ladrão Dourado?

- Juro! – Sorriu, confortada ao lado do amigo.

- Uau! Que inveja... Ser comerciante deve ser tão legal!

- Ah, você é muito melhor como Lord, Eph.

- Há! – Risada sarcástica.

* * *

Zaira não precisou andar muito para encontrar aquele que gostaria de rever, primeiro que qualquer um no clã. Sabia muito bem onde Deuteros gostava de ficar: em uma casinha de madeira bem ao noroeste da cidade, que funciona como alguma guilda que ela não se lembrava, não era importante. O algoz sempre ia ali para conversar com os guardinhas ou só beber, já que odiava a movimentação do bar de Prontera: lá pelo menos era calmo.

Os guardinhas foram abrindo caminho para aquela ruiva linda, olhando-a admirados. Passou entre eles sorrindo de mansinho, indo até a mesinha que ficava no fundo da loja, onde Deuteros sentava-se, os pés apoiados na mesa, todo folgado.

- Olá, Zah! – Ele sorriu para ela, um sorriso que era só dela.

- Oi Deut. – Sem ser convidada, Zaira se sentou na cadeira de frente a ele.

- Você sumiu... fiquei muito tempo sem suas noticias.

- Você que sumiu. Enfiou-se no Vulcão de Thor e não saiu mesmo, não é... – Zaira suspirou, com um sorriso discreto.

- Não aguento lugares calmos como Kunlun. Isso é para você. – Ele bufou, se aconchegando na cadeira. Sentou-se de forma ereta e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos fechadas em punho, seus olhos azuis e vazios fitando a mulher à sua frente.

Zaira sustentou o olhar dele enquanto aquele silencio durou. Sabia muito bem o que Deuteros pensava quando seus olhos perdiam o brilho daquele jeito. Quebrou o silencio com um suspiro, se rendendo.

- Está pensando nele, não é?

Deuteros, ainda calado, fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu o conheço tão bem quanto te conheço, Deuteros. Ele é tão doido quanto você, mas não chegaria a esse ponto...

- Eu, doido? – Deuteros fingiu-se ofendido. – Não me ofenda!

- Não se faça de desentendido... – Zaira sorria.

-... enfim... eu sei que ele chegaria a esse ponto sim. Zaira, eu vejo a preocupação nos olhos da Sasha, temo que ele e aquele clã estejam envolvidos...

- Só vamos saber disso hoje a noite... aliás, não vi a Sasha ainda. – Zaira pareceu pensativa.

- À noite você a vê...

- Sim, enquanto isso quer dar uma volta? – Zaira pediu.

- Claro, não tenho nada melhor para fazer mesmo. Aonde vamos? – Deuteros foi se erguendo.

- Monte Mjolnir. – Respondeu a ruiva, ainda séria. Também se ergueu e foi em direção à porta, Deuteros a seguindo. – É pertinho.

- Ah, tudo bem... o que tem lá mesmo?

- Argos. – Os dois iam para o norte, atravessariam o feudo e seguiam para o Monte, que ficava ao norte. Deuteros se lembrou vagamente dos Argos... Aranhas gigantes e feias, com uma argola de olhos alaranjados que ficavam rodando.

- Espera aí... esperta! Está me levando pra te ajudar a conseguir Teias de Aranha, não é?

Zaira riu.

- Demorou para perceber...

- Droga... agora vou ter que ir...

- Obrigada. – Zaira sorriu. Para ter que usar uma de suas habilidades – Teia, que prendia o usuário ao chão – precisava de Teias de Aranha. Ir sozinha não seria legal.

* * *

Hasgard, Angelo e Eileen seguiam para o castelo do clã, Brynhildr, afinal, Sasha e os outros estavam lá. Os três seguiam animados, conversavam bastante, Eileen sempre falando e se mexendo, Angelo a provocando.

- Que menina hiperativa! Sério que você foi treinada pelo cara super sério que é o El Cid?

Os olhos da Lady adquiriram um brilho diferente ao ouvir Angelo pronunciar o nome de El Cid. Ela sorriu, falando e erguendo os braços, levando-os para detrás da cabeça.

- Claro que sim! Nunca seria tão boa quanto Lady sem ele!

Hasgard riu.

- Senti amor no ar.

Eileen, por incrível que pareça, corou.

- Meu mestre é minha vida...

- Não deixa o Asmita escutar isso, ele não vai gostar nada... – Brincou Angelo, mas Eileen levou a sério.

- Quem é aquele intrometido, hein? Asmita nunca irá influenciar na minha vida com o Mestre!

Angelo e Hasgard se entreolharam enquanto Eileen corria na frente.

Ao entrarem no castelo, relembrando os bons tempos, só foram encontrar Sasha e os outros na sala do Emperium. Ela, Dohko, El Cid, Miku, Karine, Maeja, Tenma e Yato discutiam sobre táticas de defesa; pegavam as que usavam antigamente e incrementavam com novas técnicas.

- Deixar os grupos mais afastados para Lenna por mais armadilhas é bom. Quando os inimigos entram, os Algozes os atacam logo.

- Mas deixar Cibele e Maho em frente ao portal é bom também. – Miku falou, olhando atentamente para as escadas. – Bardos e Odaliscas atrapalham bastante nas Guerras, lembram do Faraó? – Suspiros e muxoxos, xingando o infeliz. – E Justiceiros causam um dano danado na linha de frente... – A garota sorriu.

- Realmente! – Dohko falou, encantado com a rápida descrição da Arquimaga. - Nem sempre é bom deixar Paladinos e Algozes na linha de frente.

Nesse momento, os três viajantes entram pelo portal, gritando e assustando os outros. Eileen já vinha gritando: "MESTRE!" e indo abraçar El Cid, para depois soltá-lo com muita vergonha. Angelo correu até Sasha, os olhos brilhando em vê-la. Hasgard topou com Karine e eles trocaram um sorriso.

- Que bom que chegaram! – Dizia Sasha, depois de abraçar com carinho Angelo. – Eileen! – Sasha correu até ela, dando-a um abraço forte. – E os outros?

- Por aí. Sabe como é, esses assuntos pendentes... – A Lady suspirou.

Sasha riu. Sabia sim dos fortes laços que havia dentro do clã.

- Agora o clã inteiro está reunido Sasha. Pode nos contar o que houve. – Angelo disse, com os olhos na Sacerdotisa.

- A noite, quando todos se reunirem. – Sasha ficou séria, se virando para Tenma e Yato. – Avisem os que estiverem nas hospedarias, por favor.

- Claro Sasha! – Os dois responderam juntos, sorrindo.

- Sobre o que falavam? – Eileen perguntou.

- Aprimorávamos defesas. – El Cid respondeu, sorrindo para a garota e fazendo-a corar.

- Aprimorávamos? – A voz de Maeja cortou o ar. – Isso não lhe envolve, afinal você só ficou quieto o tempo inteiro

Eileen se virou para a Algoz, uma veia pulsando na testa. Defenderia o seu Mestre.

- E você, fez alguma coisa de útil? Ou ficou reclamando, só para variar?

O clima pesou, tanto que deu para sentir a aura assassina que envolvia Eileen e Maeja.

- Desculpe, mas pelo menos eu não precisei de uma caravela para ir atrás de mim. – Maeja sibilou.

Eileen quase sacou sua arma. Foi um gesto de El Cid que a fez parar.

- Aliás, que tipo de pupila abandona o mestre? – Maeja continuou, o sorriso maldoso.

Dessa vez, Eileen sacou sua lança e partiu para cima de Maeja. Sasha gritou no mesmo instante em que Maeja sacava suas adagas e parava o golpe da outra. Lâmina contra lâmina.

- PAREM! – Sasha gritou. El Cid segurou Eileen e Karine parou Maeja. – Por favor... – Havia suplica nos olhos da líder do clã, tão magoados em ver os membros brigando.

- Sinto muito. – As duas abaixaram as cabeças. Eram duas guerreiras orgulhosas, mas tinham que saber se comportarem perante a líder...

Eileen e El Cid saíram do castelo depois disso. Maeja também, mas tomou um rumo diferente, bufando.

- Tinha que responder a Maeja, Eileen? – Perguntou El Cid, com sua habitual expressão.

- Claro Mestre! Eu vou defender o senhor. – Ela sorriu. – Sempre vou.

El Cid sorriu discretamente. Conhecia os sentimentos de Eileen, mas conhecia a própria muito bem. Sabia que logo a garota encontraria alguém para quem pudesse dizer essas palavras verdadeiramente. Suspirou, pousando a mão na cabeça dela. Ele a achava tão fofa, mas em um sentimento fraternal, de irmão mais velho.

Eileen, por sua vez, fechou os outros diante daquele toque. No seu íntimo, pensou.

- _Ah, eu quero. Como eu quero. Ficar com ele... para sempre._

* * *

Sasha suspirou. As brigas voltariam, eram até normais no clã, com o choque de tantas personalidades.

Alguns, pelo menos se davam bem. Olhava, sem prestar atenção no que diziam, Hasgard e Karine conversarem.

- Passou por quantas cidades, Gard?

- Umas cinco. Mas em algumas nem desci do navio. – Suspirou o Paladino.

- Por que não? Perdeu a chance de ver gente bonita! Temos que dar um jeito nesse seu sedentarismo! – Karine riu.

- Não sou sedentário. – Cortou Hasgard. – Você que é saidinha demais.

- Não sou saidinha demais. Ah! Viu muito cara bonito? – A Ninja provocou.

- Tenho cara de gay, por acaso? Eu lá vou reparar em homem?

Karine riu.

- Tem que reparar para me contar.

Hasgard olhou-a feio.

- Já não basta ter que ver você reparando por si mesma.

- Ah, sabe como é... Gosto de apreciar a beleza masculina. – Sorriu a moça, de forma inocente.

- Odeio essa sua mania, sério. – O Paladino voltou a suspirar.

- Também te amo. – Karine sorriu maliciosamente. Hasgard corou com aquela conclusão precipitada da garota, que se levantava. – Vou para a hospedaria antes de ir para a reunião de hoje à noite. Quer vir junto?

Hasgard pensou por um momento. Não sabia o que ela queria com aquele pedido, mas resolveu aceitar.

- Tudo bem.

- Eba! Não se preocupe, eu não vou te atacar. – Completou Karine, ao ver a relutância antes da resposta.

Hasgard quase mudou de ideia.

* * *

A noite enfim chegou. Fora acesa uma fogueira na frente da casa da Sasha graças a Miku. Zaira e Deuteros chegaram atrasados e cansados, e foi de bom agrado que se sentaram perto da fogueira. Maho também apareceu na ultima hora. Já iam mandar alguém procurar Oceanne quando a avistaram sentada no telhado da casa da líder, olhando o céu distraidamente.

Sasha saiu de casa, junto com Nana e ficou de pé ao lado de Angelo. As conversas cessaram, todos prestando atenção na líder.

- Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que é uma alegria imensa estar com vocês, mais uma vez os Gold Saints estão reunidos!

Gritos e vaias de alegria. Sasha levantou as mãos, pedindo que Kardia e Locke parassem de assobiar.

- E é um orgulho ter mais uma integrante nessa família... Seja bem vinda, Seraphina. – Com uma mão indicou a Criadora, que estava rubra ao lado de Ephraim.

Os aplausos foram discretos, a maioria masculina e das que já conheciam a Criadora. Zaira virou-se para Miku, que sentava ao lado dela.

- Essa não era uma das Conselheiras do clã Poseidon?

- A própria. – Miku sorriu. – É uma menina legal.

- Não sei... – Zaira olhou para a novata, cismada. – Pode ser uma espiã.

- Não, é amiga do Eph desde criança, aliás, foi ele quem a trouxe!

- Ah, vocês dois são inocentes... Nunca se sabe... – Suspirou Zaira, mas voltou a ficar calada. Sasha retomou a palavra.

- Agora, nada mais do que justo vocês saberem o motivo de estarem aqui. – A garota tomou fôlego. – Semanas atrás recebi uma carta, na verdade, uma intimação... Mas antes de dizer o conteúdo dessa carta, devo-lhes contar que o clã Lost Canvas retornou.

O silêncio, antes respeitoso, se tornou algo amedrontado, cada um se lembrando das antigas guerras contra esse clã: fortes, duras e penosas.

- Com um novo líder... – Sasha continuou, antes que alguém pudesse cortá-la. – Alone.

Iris levou a mão à boca, o queixo de Cibele caiu. Nana fechou os olhos. Ela já sabia de tudo, mas era penoso escutar tudo outra vez.

- C-Como? – Tenma se levantou. – Alone? M-Mas ele... Ele era um Sumo-Sacerdote sempre tão longe das guerras...

- Não sei o porquê também, Tenma... – Sasha parecia que sentia dor ao dizer isso. – Mas ele está no comando daquele clã e nos lançou um desafio.

- Desafio...? – Tenma foi puxado por Yato, para voltar a se sentar, mas não sem antes balbuciar essa palavra.

- Quatro guerras, cada uma em um feudo e em um castelo. Dois castelos nossos, dois castelos deles. Tudo ou nada. - Um arrepio percorreu cada um. – Alone jogou sujo, insultando nossa honra... tive que aceitar... por isso, os chamei. – Retirou a carta do bolso das vestes e a leu.

_À líder do clã Gold Saints, Sasha._

_É com prazer que informamos através desta o retorno do clã Lost Canvas._

_Em nosso retorno, não temos a intenção de perder tempo com mais guerras, longas e demoradas. Lançamos um desafio: apenas quatro guerras, os seus castelos em Prontera e Al de Baran, os nossos castelos em Geffen e Payon, valendo tudo ou nada. Datas a combinar quando seu clã estiver reunido._

_Se ainda há a honra nesse clã tão mesquinho e convencido por uma vez ter nos derrotado, aceite este desafio e prove a força dos seus membros, se é que eles ainda lhe são fieis._

_Aguardamos sua resposta._

_Att, novo líder do clã Lost Canvas, Alone._

- Vocês estão comigo? – Sasha perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Tudo bem... – Lenna foi a primeira a se levantar. – Vamos à guerra!

**

* * *

N/A:**

Wi, finalmente! Nossa, que demora a sair... mas não culpo o joguinho legal que citei ali em cima, mas minha época de provas, que tive que abrir mão do computador para estudar.

Fazer o quê... _me ferrei do mesmo jeito, rs._

Well, fiquei feliz nesse capítulo por já ter brigas. u.u É isso que eu quero, sangue! Ò.ó Muito sangue! HOHO!

Nya, imagem desse capítulo...

_Sim, eu sou uma inútil que fica brincando no simulador de char de Ragnarök ao invés de ficar escrevendo, mas é legal pra guardar a aparência das personagens._

Pra esse capítulo ia fazer da Maeja e da Karine, mas deu imensamente errado a da Karine, então fica pra próxima. x.x

http : / / img 517 . imageshack . us / img 517 / 482 / maeja . png (sem os espaços.)

_Não ficou iguaaal iguaaal porque os cabelos são limitados, eu tive que photoshopar bastante. x-x Também tive um probleminha com o cenário, já que não acertava o tamanho nunca, mas vou me esforçar. ò.o_

_**

* * *

~ susano'o Math: **__Obrigada! n.n Que bom que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse também. \o_

_**~ Mishelly 87:**__ Ah, que bom que gostou. *-* Cibele vai abafar o tempo inteiro, adoro odaliscas! XD Espero que goste desse também. \o Beijos._

_**~ Krika Haruno: **__Nya, que bom. *-* Obrigada, espero que goste da Zaira com o Deuteros nesse cap. ^^_

_**~ Hiina-Chan: **__HEOHAOHEIOA, não se preocupe, isso foi programado para você ficar curiosa, hoho. u.u *Apanha.* Tipo, no mangá o Alone... *Passa um caminhão e corta o spoiler.* Mas que bom que gosta da minha escrita. Ç.Ç Isso me deixa tão alegre e . *-* Ahan! Tem a cidade de Al de Baran em Rag. XDD Nya, a Nana fala baixinho, ela é tímida. *-* DIOHSIOD, pois é, os meninos dessa fic só se ferram, coitados. XD A Sasha é outra, que vai ter que aturar esse povo, mas ela pode, ela não vai sofrer com eles. u.u Se fosse a Saori, rs... AAAH! AAAAAAAAH! Lá vem! Lá vem a Barbie Loira me dando problemas! Hunf! ç.ç Odeio esses ceguinhos problemáticos! Ignora, ignora esse deslize! x.x Owwn, que bom que gostou da aparição da Oceanne. *-* Mas não tem vendedor de polishop não, foi ironia minha. XDD Bem, e não me mate de novo pelo tempo e pelo draminha da Anne com o Alba. Ç.Ç Muito obrigada~!_

_**~ Takamiya: **__TAKAAAAA! *O* Waa, que bom que gostou. *-*' Obrigada, nya! n.n_

_**~ Suellen-san: **Realmente, é uma boa dupla! ^^ Waa, que bom que gostou e que se diverte, mesmo! Muito obrigada, nya! XD Beijo. _

_**~ Lune Kuruta: **__Lune-sama! Review modesto. __O.o' Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu adoro eles! XD Sim, tem muita honra ANTES da Guerra, depois é que começa. XD Tem sim uma cidade de nome Al de Baran em Rag! HDIOHROIS, só não tem polishops, foi ironia minha. XD Ah, eu gosto do Dohko, é um personagem tão bom de ser zoado! HEIOHAIO Wa, wa, jura que gosta dos meus comentários irônicos? XD Nossa! Nya, a Miku é inocente, se impressiona fácil, por isso. *-*' Acho que ela é a única inocente, porque o resto... *Apanha do resto.* HEIOHAIOHEIOA, nossa, rio muito com seus reviews! Adoro eles, não hesite em mandá-los tão grandes assim! u.u *Apanha.* E sim, o Asmita é daqueles cegos que vê tudo. ç.ç É complicado, as vezes esqueço que a Barbie é cega. u.u *Chuta o Asmita e corre.* Nya, esse capítulo começou o encontro Annabel e Shion, uiui. u.u Ah, mas eu vou adorar fazer o Shion sofr... Digo, corre... Digo, com ela. n.n'' Ah, a Violet é diva, a Violet é perfeita, a Violet dá de dez a zero em qualquer outra mulher em Saint Seiya. *-* Ok, melhor eu parar com isso, chega de Violetete por aqui. í.i Nya, muito obrigada, Lune-sama! Espero que goste desse cap. *-*_

_**~ Rajani Devi Lakshmi: **__Ahan, existe essa cidade! XD Wa, Rag é tão bom. *-* Só não tenho paciência com o original. g.g Prefiro Server pirata. X.x' HUEOHOA'_

_**~ Toriyama Hikari: **__Ah, magina! Não se preocupe com a demora. ^^ Que bom que gostou, a Miku no jeitinho meigo dela conquista meeesmo! XD Beijos._

_**~ LadyScorpion S2: **__Não se preocupa não. ^^ A Madelleine é tão boa de se escrever, tanto que não resisti em fazer ela brigar com o Kardia. XD Espero que goste. \o_

_**~ Holy: **__EHIOEHSO, obrigada. *-* Altas coisas naquele restaurante, hein. :x HDIOHSIODHOISHDOIHSOD_

* * *

Obrigada pelos reviews e pelo apoio, gente!

**~ Mahorin.**

**Anime Friends 2010, eu vou, HOHO. *o* **/nadaàver


	5. Provocação

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas eu rapto os personagens para mim assim que eles morrem. u.u

**

* * *

Poring**

**Capítulo 5. Provocação**

* * *

Nana acordou com um barulho lá fora. Passos, talvez. Ora, ainda era cedo, e depois da noite anterior todos custaram a dormir de tão tensos...

A noviça se levantou aos poucos. No colchão um pouco afastado do seu, dormia Annabel.

- Incrível como ela consegue manter esse ar bonito mesmo enquanto dorme... – Murmurou olhando a Paladina imóvel no colchão, os cabelos negros espalhados e a respiração calma.

Nana se trocou no banheiro depois de ter limpado o rosto e os dentes, colocando seu vestido vermelho habitual. Saiu de casa, como todos os dias tomaria o café depois, quando todos acordassem.

Tomou cuidado para não pisar em ninguém. Antes de entrar na Igreja, que era atrás da casa de Sasha, deu uma olhada no cemitério. Lá, Sísifo dormia como um anjo, diferente de Locke e Angelo, espalhados entre os túmulos. Um presente para os atrasados.

Entrou na Igreja, naquela hora vazia. A iluminação do dia entrava aos poucos pelos mosaicos das janelas, deixando-a com uma bela cor. Atravessou o corredor e passou por cinco fileiras de bancos, indo se ajoelhar diante o altar quando viu Regulus ali.

- Nana. – Ele disse, ao se virar e vê-la. – Eu não te acordei, acordei?

- N-N-N-Não... – A garota se esforçou para mentir, mas maior foi o esforço para falar.

- Ah. Eu acabei tropeçando sem querer na Maeja... Achei que ela ia me matar... – Uma aura roxa depressiva contornou Regulus, e Nana achou graça naquilo. – Você sempre acorda nesse horário?

- S-Sim... – Nana murmurou, balançando a cabeça nervosamente. Esforçou-se para perguntar. – E v-você?

- Quase nunca. – Regulus sorriu. – Mas acho bom exercer minhas funções de Paladino fora das batalhas às vezes. – Virou-se, olhando para o altar. Nana, observando ele de costas, viu a postura reta daquele menino, o seu olhar maduro naquele momento... e corou.

- Ah! – Regulus se virou de repente, a feição inocente voltando. – Você veio rezar também, não é?

Nana ficou da cor do vestido.

- S-Sim! – Ela tropicou, andando um passo. Regulus riu e pegou na mão dela, a guiando com um ar inocente.

- Vamos rezar juntos, pelo clã!

- R-R-Re... – Pof.

- Nana? NANA? Por Freya, ela desmaiou!

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Nana acordou com um barulho pela segunda vez naquele dia. Dessa vez, em um pulo, ao se lembrar da situação constrangedora.

- Ah! Regulus! – Sussurrou, vendo que ainda estava na Igreja. – Regulus...

- Nana, você quase me matou do coração! – Regulus aparecia atrás dela, com um ar alterado.

- M-Me d-d-desculpe! – Ela sussurrou, quase chorando. O menino parou de chofre, olhando para ele.

- Você é esquisita... – O Paladino suspirou. – Pelo menos naquela vez você não desmaiou...

- N-Naq-quela v-vez? – Nana ficou vermelhíssima, as lágrimas saltando dos seus olhos. – V-Você se lembra? S-Sabe que fu-fui eu?

- É claro. – Regulus piscou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Não iria te esquecer.

Nana abaixou a cabeça. Em seu íntimo, estava feliz por ele não ter esquecido. Enfim poderia agradecer.

- O-Obrigada... p-por aquela v-vez...

_**Flashback.**_

_Nana enfim saia do seu treinamento de Noviça, no Mosteiro da Luz, em Prontera. Iria ao point do clã, naquela época na cidade de Al de Baran._

_Dessa vez, ela não seria tachada de criança, mostraria para o Conselho do clã o quanto estava crescida, mesmo não sendo ainda uma classe mais avançada. Mostraria o quanto aprendeu nos 11 anos que passou treinando._

_Seguiu até o feudo de Prontera, esperando encontrá-lo deserto. Mas se deparou com um grupo de rapazes mal vestidos e feios, olhando-a ameaçadoramente. Engoliu seco, passaria por isso._

_Passou pelo grupo, ignorando-os. Quase suspiraria de alivio, se uma mão não apertasse seu ombro._

_- Oi gatinha... que tal passar pra cá o que tem? – Dizia um, com você grotesca._

_- Espera! Ela é gatinha, podemos nos aproveitar dela. – Outro tão nojento disse._

_- N-Não... – Nana sussurrou. – N-Não tenho n-nada... – Seu corpo tremia em razão do medo, não queria atacar aqueles rapazes, preferia resolver tudo passivamente._

_- Tem um belo corpinho, isso sim..._

_- N-Não..! – A Noviça já sentia as lágrimas rolando, enquanto era puxada fortemente de encontro a um Gatuno._

_- Punição Divina! – Um Paladino gritou, lançando os ladrões para longe. Nana se virou, vendo Regulus – naquela época, eles ainda nem se conheciam – e incapaz de falar algo._

_- Hey bando de lixo! Deixem a garota em paz, ok? – Bradou, sacudindo a lança em direção aos ladrões que se afastavam. – Hunf! Bando de covarde. Também, o Grande Regulus mostrou a eles... Argh! Venho passando tempo demais com o Yato... – Saiu andando, deixando a garota plantada no chão, estática, e olhando bobamente para aquele Paladino, tão pequeno, tão fofo e tão lindo..._

- Não precisa agradecer! – O menino deu seu sorriso inocente e levou uma mão é o rosto da garota, limpando as lágrimas. – E não precisa chorar. Tomei gosto por salvar você! – Viu Nana perdendo a cor. – HEY! Não desmaia de novo! – A segurou pelos ombros. – Afinal, temos problemas.

- O q-que ac-conteceu?

- O clã Lost Canvas está na cidade.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Centro de Prontera, perto da praça.

- Aoshi! Isso é perigoso! – Oceanne pela primeira vez parecia ter perdido a tranquilidade, mesmo que não demonstrasse.

- Fica tranquila. – O garoto sorriu. – Está tudo conforme o planejado.

- M-Mas... eles vão me matar... – A garota falou sem emoção.

- Não vão não. – Aoshi olhou para ela, sério. – Albafica está de olho neles, se eles tentarem fazer alguma coisa com você, ele vai te defender!

- Tem certeza...?

- Er... eu confio no Alba!

- Aoshi! Você não tem certeza! – Oceanne franziu o cenho, fazendo uma careta. Olhou para os membros do clã Lost Canvas: um grupo de cinco deles, vestidos todos de roxo, sorrindo ameaçadoramente um para os outros.

- Qualquer coisa, eu te ajudo. – E empurrou Oceanne em direção ao grupo, fazendo-a esbarrar em um Mestre-Ferreiro loiro de orbes negros.

- Hmm? Quem é essa pirralha?

- Pirralha? – Oceanne piscou calmamente. Parecia ter recuperado a tranquilidade naquele momento de desespero.

- Calma aí, Byako. – Um assassino muito, muito feio de cabelos pretos se aproximou do rosto da garota, a cheirando. – É do GS.

- Interessante! Boa descoberta, Niobe. – Sorriu o Byako. – O que quer, menina?

- Ah, nada não, só estava de passagem... – Oceanne tentou-se desviar daquele cara nojento e com um _agradável_ odor chamado Niobe, mas no ultimo minuto foi pega pelo braço, com força, por outro LC.

- Clã inimigo, é? Está querendo espiar? – Esse tinha o sorriso mais maligno e cruel de todo o clã, mas mesmo assim lindo. Era um Algoz de cabelos brancos e olhos amarelos, malignos como o seu sorriso.

- Não, só esbarrei sem querer. – Oceanne argumentou, sem perder a calma recém adquirida.

- Eu vi você e seu amigo conversando. – Minos segurou o queixo da garota e se aproximou do rosto dela, os olhos brilhando de maldade. – O que planejam?

- Não é nada, você está imaginando coisas. – A garota apertou os olhos, mas ainda dizia as coisas em tom calmo.

- Eu estou imaginando? – Minos apertou o queixo da Arquimaga, com força.

- Ugh...

- Largue-a. – Em um instante, Albafica aparecia por lá, segurando com força o braço de Minos.

- Resolveu aparecer? – Minos abriu um sorriso.

- Albafica... – Oceanne corou, vendo o Algoz ali.

- Percebi que estava nos observando. – Minos largou o queixo da Arquimaga e soltou rispidamente seu braço das mãos de Albafica. – Mas cuidado com as "crias" do seu clã. – Indicou Oceanne com um olhar.

- Vamos embora, Anne... – Albafica segurou delicadamente o braço da garota, que se deixou ser levada para longe do grupo.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Aoshi observava tudo escondido. Virou-se quando os dois foram embora, rindo abertamente. Isso antes do "poft", ao trombar com alguém e ser lançado ao chão.

- Me desculpe. – Ele pediu – mesmo não devendo – e se levantou, indo verificar se a pessoa em quem trombara estava bem.

- Tome mais cuidado por onde anda! – A voz ríspida de uma mulher cortou o ar. Na frente do rapaz, uma Sumo-Sacerdotisa estava caída.

- Sinto muito. – Aoshi estendeu a mão e a ajudou a levantar. – Você é...

- Pandora. – A mulher cortou.

- Sim, do clã Lost Canvas. – O Professor concluiu.

- Você parece saber muito sobre nós, menininho... – Pandora riu debochadamente.

- Me chamo Shiyo Aoshi, tenho 18 anos e sou do Gold Saints. – O garoto suspirou, mais uma vez sendo levado pela sua aparência.

Pandora observou-o por um momento, estranhando. Depois riu alto, com gosto.

- Você é da minha idade? Faz-me rir! Deve ser tão fraquinho...

- Não me subestime pelo meu tamanho, por favor. – O rosto sempre risonho de Aoshi adquiriu um ar sério.

Pandora encarou-o e Aoshi sustentou o olhar. Assim, Pandora pode observar aquele rosto infantil, aqueles olhos azuis e cabelo loiro. Impossível não achá-lo bonito.

- _Espera aí... Aguenta, coração! P-Por que você está batendo tão rápido...? _– Pandora sentiu o sangue subir à cabeça. – _Espera aí... _– Tocou o rosto com as duas mãos. – _Eu estou vermelha? Eu, vermelha? Não pode ser! P-Por que? Por que esse menino me deixou assim..?_

- Hey... – O rosto de Aoshi voltou a adquirir um brilho gentil, e se aproximou da Pandora, olhando-a por um ângulo inferior. – Você está bem?

- _O q-que ele está fazendo? Não! _– Pensou, recuando um passo, depois disse. – Eu estou bem! Afaste-se, somos inimigos, esqueceu? – Virou de costas e saiu andando apressada, bufando.

- Que menina esquisita. – Aoshi sorriu, se virando e tomando um rumo diferente do dela.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Sul de Prontera.

Hasgard olhava-a de longe. Como aquela mulher podia ser tão atrevida? Até para inimigos ela lançava seus olhares maliciosos!

- Hasgard! – Karine gritou. – Olha, olha aquele!

- Kah... eu não tenho interesse em homens, querida... – Suspirou.

- Não sabe o que perde. – Karine riu, gostava de provocar o Paladino. – Oh meu Deus! Olha aquele! Que monumento! – Apontou descaradamente para um Paladino de cabelos médios e pretos.

- Hmm? – O Paladino se virou, curioso. Depois riu.

- 'Hmm' não, Mestre Aiacos! – A Lady Violet vinha atrás dele, olhando extremamente feio para Karine. Seguiu em direção a ela, pisando forte.

- Viu Karine, comprou briga... – Hasgard suspirou, temendo pela Ninja.

Karine apenas riu.

- Tenha mais respeito pelo Mestre Aiacos, mulher! – Violet jogou os cabelos para trás, mostrando toda a sua beleza e colocou as mãos na cintura fina. (N/A: Ok, não vou puxar o saco da Violet. i.i)

- Violet, ela não disse nada demais... – Aiacos bufou, mas ria abertamente.

- Ora, estou sendo até muito respeitosa chamando-o apenas de monumento. – Karine brincava, não olhava para Violet e sim para Aiacos, que começou a gargalhar.

- Deixe-a, Violet... não se estresse.

Violet o ignorou.

- Ixi, acho que você vai apanhar em casa. – Karine riu, se dirigindo à Aiacos. Nesse momento, de surpresa, Violet empunhou sua espada, mas Karine em um segundo aparecia dois metros afastada da Lady. – Oi?

- Tsc, maldita! – Violet tornou a guardar a espada, e deu as costas à Ninja. Voltou para o lado de Aiacos, que ainda rindo, acenou para Karine. Violet lançou-lhe outro olhar assassino, mas ficou calada.

- Cara legal. – Karine se virou para Hasgard, com um ar pacifico. Hasgard, pelo contrário, estava irritado.

- Mas você não toma jeito mesmo! – Bufou, também dando as costas à mulher e saindo, pisando forte. – Um homem do clã inimigo!

- Qual é! – Karine gritou para ele, a distancia. – Eu não sou a única! – Virou-se, em tempo de ver um Criador de vestes roxas, cabelos pretos e usando um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo, fugindo da Maho.

- Karine, lembra do Fiodor? Ele continua tão baixinho! Parece um bebê! – A Justiceira o seguia na cara de pau, chamando baixinho. – Fiodorzinho!

- Eu não sou baixinho! – Fiodor gritou, e invocou seu Homúnculo: uma pequena elfa, de cabelos verdes, mais parecendo grama, que batiam até os pés. A Homúnculo, da raça Lif, flutuava, levando as mãos na frente do corpo, e usava um vestido branco, longo, quase transparente. – Bater em Retirada, Queen! – E dispararam correndo na frente da Maho.

- Ah não! Fiodorzinho! – Maho gritou, correndo atrás, mas era mais lenta. – Droga, queria apertar as bochechas dele!

Karine riu. Começara também as provocações com o clã inimigo antes das Guerras. Mas seus pensamentos voaram até Hasgard...

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

O reflexo. Deuteros se olhava, ou melhor, encarava outra pessoa idêntica a ele. A única diferença era a cor da pele, uma tonalidade mais clara que a do Algoz. Deuteros olhava para seu irmão gêmeo mais velho, Aspros.

Mesmo cabelo, em tonalidade azul. Mesma roupa, da classe Algoz, só que a de Aspros é roxa. O azul da íris dos olhos também é o mesmo, diferenciando apenas no brilho maligno que Aspros trazia consigo.

- Oi irmão. – Aspros sorriu. – Faz tempo que não lhe vejo, mas sinto que ainda continua fraco.

- Isso porque se esqueceu da minha lâmina rasgando sua carne. – Deuteros resmungou, evitando o olhar do irmão.

A rua sem saída, ao sudeste de Prontera, parecia pequena com aquelas presenças imponentes daqueles irmãos. Ninguém estava por perto, poderiam se matar ali mesmo, se quisessem...

- Você fala isso, mas quem sempre apanhava era você.

- Você está com a memória bem ruim, viu...

- Pelo visto quem se esqueceu foi você, a sombra.

- Pare Aspros! – Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver Zaira correndo até eles, seus cabelos vermelhos sendo lançados para trás em curvas perfeitas. A mulher correu, até parar em um derrapo entre os irmãos.

- Zaira... – Aspros estranhou vê-la ali.

- Não diga... essas palavras duras Aspros... – A Professora bufava, apertando a cintura para amenizar a câimbra que dera.

- Bah! Não venha se intrometer. Você nunca me entendeu mesmo... – O gêmeo mais velho dizia com desgosto.

- Aspros...

- Olha o jeito que você fala com a Zaira! – Deuteros empunhou suas adagas e partiu para cima do irmão, que só gritou "RECUAR!" e foi parar cinco metros de distância. Mas Deuteros lançou uma onda de veneno com as adagas e por sorte Aspros conseguiu desviar delas, dando uma mortal para trás.

Zaira olhou assustada para Deuteros. Ele não precisava ter lhe defendido de tal forma... aliás, por que ele fez aquilo? Sentiu seu coração palpitar... a velha paixão.

- Tsc. É inútil perder tempo com vocês agora. Nos vemos na guerra. – Passou por eles calmamente, com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. Deuteros não se virou para ver o irmão se afastar.

- Deuteros... – Zaira pousou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-... me deixa sozinho um instante, tá? – O algoz deu um passo, afastando a mão da amiga. Depois começou a correr em direção contrária a que o irmão tomou.

- Deuteros... – A Professora fechou a mão, acolhendo-a com a outra em seu peito.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

- Shion, vem comigo. – Manigold chegou a Shion o puxando pela camisa. Não deu ouvidos aos gritos de protesto do amigo e foi lhe arrastando pelas ruas de Prontera. Chegou até um pátio, ao sudoeste da cidade e entrou em uma casa com placas coloridas na frente. O restaurante de Prontera.

- Pode me explicar por que me trouxe até aqui? – Shion se ergueu, limpando as roupas.

- Calado. – O desordeiro apenas disse isso, e puxou Shion até o fundo do estabelecimento, se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado de Annabel. – Anna.

- Mani. – A Paladina não olhou para Manigold para cumprimentá-lo. Seus olhos sérios estavam presos em um ponto: irmãos gêmeos estavam sentados na mesa do canto, a mais próxima da entrada. Tinham olhos vazios e cabelos longos, se diferenciando apenas na cor: um deles era loiro, com olhos amarelos. O outro possuía cabelo azul, com os olhos da mesma cor. Usavam mantos negros que cobriam suas classes.

- O que está acontecendo, afinal? – Shion se sentou de frente para os dois, ficando de costas para os gêmeos.

- Hypnos e Thanatos. Atrás de você. – Annabel murmurou. – Olhe discretamente.

Shion virou-se tão rápido que seu pescoço fez um barulho alto.

- Ai... estralei...

- Eu disse discretamente! – A Paladina o repreendeu em um tom ríspido.

Shion resmungou e foi se virando. Pelo canto do olho, observou os gêmeos sentados, tomando chá. Tinham um ar entretido, olhos fechados quando levavam a xícara à boca, gestos idênticos. Pareciam nem ligar para a presença de integrantes do outro clã.

- O que aqueles malditos fazem aqui...? – Shion se virou, encarando Manigold. Um músculo no canto da sua boca tremia.

- Não procure confusão. – Annabel sussurrou, o que era fácil com sua voz rouca.

- Mas é por causa desses dois desgraçados que Sage e Hakurei não estão mais no clã hoje! – Shion deu um soco tão forte na mesa que a fez tremer.

- Isso, chame as atenções para nós mesmo! – Ironizou Manigold.

- Droga. – Shion se encolheu, olhando para trás de novo e... – Eles sumiram!

- O que? – Annabel e Manigold pronunciaram juntos, virando seus olhares para a mesa do canto. Era verdade. Os gêmeos haviam sumido, e levado as xícaras junto.

- Aqueles dois são muito estranhos... – Suspirou Manigold. – Um dia eu ainda os mato em uma Guerra.

- Não diga coisas tão pesadas assim. – Shion franziu a sobrancelha. Manigold parecia querer dizer algo, mas se calou, começando a rir.

- O que foi?

- É estranho ver você franzindo essas duas bolinhas que você chama de sobrancelha! – Manigold tentou segurar o riso, mas acabou soltando um barulho estranho com a boca.

- Não diga isso! É m-marca de nascença!

- Ah tá! – O Desordeiro agora gargalhava. – Marca de nascença... tá!

Annabel acabou rindo baixinho, atraindo o olhar do Criador sentado à sua frente. Ele encarou a morena à sua frente, sorrindo. A Paladina por alguns instantes retribuiu o olhar e o sorriso, para depois fechar a cara e corar.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Alone se reuniu com Sasha na casa da menina. Para ele, que nunca esteve lá, foi divertido observar a forma de vida que a irmã vivia. Ele apontava e fazia comentários, causando risos nos Conselheiros do seu clã. Sasha parecia incapaz de falar alguma coisa, então Sísifo impediu Alone, trazendo-o para a sala.

Os Conselheiros dos clãs estavam presentes na reunião. Sísifo, Cibele e Nana ajudavam Sasha no comando, enquanto Pandora, Kagaho e Radamanthys eram o Conselho do clã Lost Canvas.

A conversa foi breve. Durou exatamente uma hora, na qual eles combinaram os dias das Guerras. Sasha pouco falou. Apenas balança a cabeça quando pediam sua atenção.

Com o término, os espectros – maneira como eram chamados os membros do clã Lost Canvas – deixaram o local. Sísifo e Cibele também, deixando Nana e Sasha sozinhas em casa.

Lenna era a única que estava escondida, interessada na reunião. Captava algumas coisas, agachada abaixo da janela e realmente reclamou quando Pandora a fechou. Acabou levando um xingo de Sísifo, mas não prestou atenção. Seus olhos grudaram em Kagaho.

Kagaho era lindo. Um verdadeiro Lord, de armadura negra e brilhante. A capa esvoaçava ao favor do vento. Seus cabelos azuis escuro também se mexiam e os olhos negros se encontraram com os azuis da Atiradora de Elite.

Naquele momento, tudo pareceu parar. Por um breve instante os dois se encararam, ambos imersos em suas lembranças.

- Kagaho... – Lenna pronunciou baixinho, erguendo uma mão e tentando tocá-lo. Kagaho permaneceu imóvel, contribuindo para a típica cena de animes.

- Lenna! – Sísifo chamou. Típico quebra-climas.

- Sim! – A Atiradora lançou a mão até a cabeça, coçando-a. Foi correndo até o colega, e perguntou. – O que foi?

- Você o conhece? – Sísifo sussurrou apenas para a menina.

- Anhh? É só um inimigo. Devo ter confundido com alguém mais bonito. – Lenna balançou os ombros, rindo.

Kagaho, que tinha voltado a andar, parou por um instante. Uma veia pulsou em sua testa e ele disparou para longe do lugar.

Radamanthys se atentou a isso. Dos membros do Lost Canvas, ele era o mais cavalo, o mais nojento, bruto, animal e odiado. É um Algoz loiro mal cuidado, olhos amarelos e malignos. Assim que pisou fora da casa, seu pupilo veio até ele. Valentine, um Desordeiro de lindos cabelos rosa escuro, quase vermelhos e olhos amarelos, como os do Mestre. Era totalmente dedicado ao Algoz, que não merecia. Aliás, não merecia nem o chão que pisava. (N/A: Tenho que parar com esses 'etes' da vida. Sou Valentinete – JURA? -. ç.ç)

- Radamanthys! – Pandora o chamou, antes que pudesse comentar algo de Kagaho com Valentine. Apertou seu braço e o puxou para longe. – P-Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa...

- Diga Senhorita Pandora. – O Algoz franziu sua (horrível) sobrancelha, aparentando estar preocupado. – A Senhorita está tremendo... e está vermelha! Está passando mal?

- Calado! – Pandora ralhou em um sussurro ameaçador. – Apenas me responda... Radamanthys... você acha que eu tenho uma queda por coisas fofas?

- O q-que quer dizer, Senhorita? – O loiro fazia força para não rir. – É c-claro que não! Só o Senhor Alone, mas ele já cresceu...

- Obrigada. – A expressão da morena se agravou. Ela largou Radamanthys e saiu correndo.

- O q-que deu nela? – Não aguentou. Radamanthys começou a rir, fazendo Valentine o olhar com curiosidade.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Em Prontera havia muros internos que separavam a parte central da "periferia". A Igreja e a casa da Sasha ficavam fora desses muros, mas ainda sim protegidos pelos imensos muros da cidade.

Em cima desses muros, exatamente em cima de um portal onde havia uma pequena torre com um relógio, Locke e Angelo se escondiam. Preparavam uma peça para o próximo Espectro que passasse por ali. Buscaram nos arredores de Prontera alguns Fabres: lagartas gigantes e verdes. O que eles fariam com os montes que pegaram já é previsível.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – Uma voz meiga perguntou atrás deles. Miku os olhava com curiosidade.

Os Algozes deram um sorriso cúmplice e ergueram o balde com as Fabres.

- Ah, vocês não vou fazer isso! – A voz autoritária de Yuzuriha veio atrás.

- Oi Yuh! – Locke abriu seu sorriso mais inocente.

- Ah... – A Mestre - Ferreira parou de chofre. Pegou no braço da amiga. – Vamos ficar longe de confusão, Miku.

- Claro!

- Hey, espera aí Yuh! – Locke deu um pulo e desceu da torre. Pousou na frente das meninas, ainda sorrindo. – Vou com vocês!

- Safado! – Angelo gritou. – Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Foi mal Angelo. – Locke se virou para o amigo. – Mas a minha garota acha isso uma bobagem.

- A _sua_ garota? – Yuzuriha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quase! – Locke abriu mais seu sorriso.

- Droga! – Angelo bufou. – O que eu faço com isso? – Olhou em volta, procurando alguma vitima e por sorte encontrou. O Exibicionista.

- DOHKO! PENSA RÁPIDO! – Lançou o balde com as lagartas para o Mestre, que vinha distraído. Ele nem teve tempo de desviar. O balde bateu com força na cabeça dele, fazendo um barulho escurecedor e o derrubando. As Fabres rodopiaram, se espalhando por todo canto, antes do balde cair em cima da barriga do Dohko.

- Ugh!

- Dohko! – Miku gritou e correu até ele. Angelo olhava abismado e Locke se matava de rir. Yuzuriha não sabia se ria ou xingava.

- M-Maldito... – Dohko resmungou, coçando a cabeça, ainda deitado. – Que nojo... tem uma Fabre em cima de mim e em todos os cantos, haha...

Miku se ajoelhou ao lado dele, espantando algumas Fabres. Elas começavam a andar em um ritmo _extremamente _rápido. Tanto que Dohko esticou os braços e esmagou umas cinco que não fugiram em tempo. Mas a Arquimaga colocou a mão atrás da cabeça do Mestre e ajudou-o a se levantar.

- Tudo bem, Dohko?

Dohko piscou, tentando reconhecer quem estava ali.

- Miku? Oi Miku!

- Você está bem...?

- Eu vejo Porings! Olha, eles estão mudando de cor... haha, Poporings!

Silencio.

- Angelo, me ajuda aqui... – Miku passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo, ajudando-o a se levantar.

Angelo pulou da torre e correu até a garota, ajudando Dohko.

- Hah... estou pregando! Eca!

- Tudo bem. – Miku sorriu para ele e Dohko a encarou. – Vamos levar você até Sasha, tá?

Dohko ficou olhando bobo a garota.

- Travou de vez... – Suspirou Angelo.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

- Sasha! Pode nos ajudar? – Angelo bateu na porta da casa da Líder. Continuava a amparar Dohko com ajuda da Miku.

Nana abriu a porta. Olhou para Dohko e não perguntou nada, deu licença para os três entrarem. Sasha veio correndo, olhando assustada.

- Hey, tudo bem? – A líder se ajoelhou ao lado de Dohko, que fora colocado esparramado no sofá.

- Dohko foi acertado por um balde na testa. Está delirando. – Miku informou.

- A pancada deve ter sido forte. – Sasha suspirou. – Curar! – Uma aura verde envolveu Dohko, vinda das mãos da Líder. Ela também o abençoou.

Dohko gemeu.

- Pronto... – Sasha passou a mão pela testa do Mestre, afastando os cabelos rebeldes. Sorriu com ternura.

- Que carinho materno, hein Sasha. – Miku sorriu.

- Eu amo cuidar de crianças. – A menina riu.

- Eu não sou uma criança... – Dohko resmungou. Tombou a cabeça pra trás e sorriu. – Oi Miku! Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Por nada. – A Arquimaga sorriu meigamente, fazendo Dohko corar.

- Você foi incrível, Sasha. – Angelo se aproximou. – E me desculpe, Dohko.

- Eu nem fiz nada demais...

- ANGELO! Eu te pego, maldito! – Dohko pulou do sofá, escorregando no tapete e caindo de testa no chão. – Poporings!

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Hypnos e Thanatos deixaram o estabelecimento sem serem percebidos. Tinham plena consciência de estarem sendo observados, mas não se moveram diante disso. Estavam se divertindo.

Saíram do bar e rumaram para o norte. Ignoravam qualquer pessoa que passasse por eles. Não era a toa que eram os integrantes mais antipáticos do clã. Por esse motivo, automaticamente, todos já se afastavam deles, temendo passarem por seu caminho.

Ao longe, viam um casal conversando. Ao se aproximarem, viram o menino derrubando uma espada. A menina ria, batendo a mão na cabeça dele como se fosse um filhotinho de cachorro. O menino esbravejou, afastando a garota correndo, vindo em direção...

- Opa! Sinto muito! – Seraphina se desculpou ao trombar com Thanatos.

- Não se preocupe. – Thanatos deu um sorriso maligno. A Criadora não tinha o reconhecido, mas lançou um segundo olhar a ele. Tremeu.

- Olá Seraphina! – Hypnos ao seu lado sorriu.

As pernas da menina tremeram. Seus olhos se mantinham presos naqueles gêmeos horríveis, e assim como todo o seu corpo ela estava incapaz de se mexer. Quando voltou a si, gritou.

- Ephraim! – Correu até ele, puxando sua mão e o levando para a saída oeste da cidade, deixando Hypnos e Thanatos ainda parados.

- Seraphina... a alma do clã Poseidon.

- E a menina que nos vendeu aquela carta...

- Muito interessante.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

- Tempos complicados... – Cibele suspirou.

- Sim. Mal nos reunimos e já estamos planejando guerras. – Sísifo se encostou a um muro, ao lado da casa da Sasha. Cibele e ele haviam acabado de deixar a reunião.

- Mas a maioria das vezes que o clã se reuniu foi para isso não é. – A Odalisca fitou os pés, corando. – Que tipo de família é essa?

- Bons os tempos de vários clãs, antes das guerras ficarem sérias mesmo. Lembra, Cib? Nós nos matávamos até na rua, mas era tão divertido! – Sísifo voltava a exibir seu sorriso mais inocente.

- Chama isso de divertido? – Cibele olhou para ele, mas depois desviou o olhar. – Lenna...

Sísifo se virou para ver o que era e avistou a Atiradora diante de um Espectro.

- Hey! O que ele vai fazer com a Lenna?

- Nada! Deixe-a, Sísifo. Você não percebeu o cl...

- Lenna! – Sísifo gritou.

- Sim! – A Atiradora se virou para ele, as mãos erguidas atrás da cabeça. Foi correndo até o colega, e perguntou. – O que foi?

- Você o conhece? – Sísifo sussurrou apenas para a menina. Mas Cibele ouviu e soltou um muxoxo.

- Anhh? É só um inimigo. Devo ter confundido com alguém mais bonito. – Lenna balançou os ombros, rindo.

- Ah sim! – Sísifo riu com a amiga. – Ai! – Cibele deu um soco realmente forte no braço dele.

- Você é um insensível mesmo! – A Odalisca deu as costas a ele e saiu andando, pisando fundo.

- O que eu fiz? – Sísifo franziu o cenho. Quebra-clima e inocente.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

- Phi! Phi! Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? – Ephraim se agachou ao lado da menina, bufando. Os dois haviam corrido até fora de Prontera, no mesmo campo da entrada do Esgoto. Agora estavam agachados na margem direita do rio que corta aquele campo, antes de desaguar no Oceano.

- Nada... nada não... – Seraphina se sentou, arfando.

- Nada não vírgula! Você está tremendo, Phi! – O Lorde tocou a mão da garota. – O que aconteceu?

- E-Era perigoso! – A garota tirou sua mão da dele, a recolhendo para si.

- Não era não, eles não podem nos machucar fora da Guerra! – Ephraim encarou a garota com seus profundos olhos violeta, como se a analisa-se. – Confie em mim, Seraphina. Por que tem tanto medo deles?

A Criadora ficou em silencio por alguns minutos, fitando a grama. Depois voltou a encarar o amigo, a expressão passando de amedrontada para firme.

- Eu sempre lhe contei tudo, Ephraim. Mas ficarei lhe devendo essa. Só dessa vez, eu prometo.

- Não sou mais uma criança, Seraphina. – O Lorde olhava-a com olhos apreensivos. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

A menina corou. Depois abriu seu sorriso meigo, sussurrando.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda não posso lhe contar. Se isso compensar... – Se aproximou do rosto do amigo. Ephraim foi corando até ver o que ela ia fazer.

- IIKH?

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

- Não vá arrumar confusão, Eileen. – El Cid suspirou.

A Lady andava ao lado dele, em passos largos, resmungando pragas para os Espectros que passavam. Seu humor estava péssimo por causa deles: ela os odiava.

- Claro que não. – Eileen deu um sorriso maligno. – Eu não arrumo confusão com qualquer um. Ainda mais inúteis.

- Diz isso depois de ter brigado com a Maeja... – O Lorde suspirou.

A menina deu um muxoxo.

- Aquela "uma" mereceu!

- Não a chame assim. – Os olhos de Cid se perderam por aí, e um sorriso quase tomou seus lábios. Infelizmente, Eileen observou esse fato.

- _O que...?_

- Asmita. – O Lorde parou. O Professor vinha até eles, sério.

- El Cid, Eileen.

Eileen revirou os olhos.

- O que quer?

- Boa tarde para você também, Eileen. – Asmita cortou. – Sasha está reunindo o clã em uma hora. Vocês viram a Maeja? Falta avisá-la.

- Eu sei onde ela está. – El Cid deu um passo a frente, mas olhou para Eileen. – Por favor, Asmita, cuide dela. Garanta que ela não se meta em confusão, por favor.

Os dois – Asmita e Eileen – trocaram um olhar – ou no caso do Asmita, expressão - enojado.

- Claro. – Concordou a contragosto e El Cid se afastou.

- Pff!

- O que foi? – Asmita ironizou. – Não vai dizer que seu mestre é muito gentil, que é maravilhoso e tudo mais?

Eileen o lançou um olhar mais que feio.

- Não... isso não é gentileza.

- Ah? O que quer dizer?

- Ah, deixa quieto! – A Lady bufou. – Você só entende de livros e livros. Não deve entender de sentimentos.

- Como? – Asmita se virou de repente, sem dar tempo para Eileen reagir. Segurou o braço da Lady com força, o erguendo.

- Hey! Me solta!

Asmita abriu os olhos, revelando sua íris azul e fitou Eileen, sem enxergá-la. A menina corou ao ver aqueles olhos profundos e bonitos. Ela nunca tinha os visto, já que Asmita sempre estava com os olhos fechados.

- Eu posso lhe mostrar o que eu entendo ou não. – Com um impulso – e com uma força que Eileen desconhecia – puxou-a para si pelo braço, prendendo a cintura da menina com a outra mão. – Quer ver?

A menina ficou sem ação. Os olhos estáticos e arregalados, a pele negra corando. Seus pensamentos voavam, confusos.

Voltou a si, retomando sua "delicadeza". Empurrou Asmita, se soltando.

- Me largue, seu desprezível! Quem você acha que é para falar comigo desse jeito? – Enfiou o dedo no rosto dele, esquecendo que o rapaz não podia ver. – Idiota! – Deu as costas, e saiu pisando duro.

- Infantil! – Asmita gritou na sua própria atitude infantil, depois caiu em si. – O que? P-Por que fiz isso...?

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

El Cid foi encontrar Maeja próxima à praça da cidade, numa ponte que liga o segundo andar da hospedaria esquerda ao outro prédio da mesma. A menina estava amparada na grade, observando com desprezo um grupo de Espectros.

- Maeja. – O Lorde chamou em tom alto. A menina pareceu não ouvir.

- Maeja! – El Cid repetiu. Maeja fingiu não ouvir.

- Que menina... – O Lorde entrou na hospedaria e em um minuto aparecia do lado dela. – Pode me escutar?

Maeja esperou vinte exatos segundos para responder.

- Anh? Você estava aí?

El Cid suspirou.

- Sasha está reunindo o clã. Venha.

- Já vai.

- Agora.

- Não enche.

- Maeja!

- O que foi? – A menina se virou, encarando El Cid. – Por que está no meu pé, hein? Me erra! Eu ODEIO homens!

- Você sabe... – El Cid continuou com sua feição séria e entediada ao dizer isso. – Que isso é estranho, não é? Não que eu tenha preconceito...

Maeja estourou.

- Eu não disse NESSE sentido! – Gritou. – Eu odeio TODOS, mas principalmente HOMENS!

- Não precisa gritar.

No fundo, o Lorde começou a se divertir com aquilo. Mantinha na face o tédio, mas as mãos falavam por si ou tamparem o ouvido dele com um dedo.

- Argh! – Maeja se pôs na ponta dos pés para se aproximar do ouvido de El Cid e gritar: IDIOTA!

O moreno, porém, começou a rir. Gargalhou até com certa vontade, ignorando o olhar de ódio que lhe era dado.

- Você é mesmo diferente. – El Cid sorriu abertamente. Algo raro, até para Eileen que era a pupila dele.

Maeja bufou.

- Não quero saber. E não me venha com esses sorrisos, é deprimente.

A Algoz pulou da ponte e aterrissou sem problemas no chão, como um gato. Depois saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

El Cid retomou ao ar sério. Voltou para rua passando por dentro da hospedaria e rumou para a casa da líder.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

- Kardia. Preciso de você.

O Mestre Ferreiro estava sentado em um banco próximo ao monumento central da cidade. Ele se observava integrantes do clã inimigo passar por ali. Kardia se coçava, na verdade ele estava aflito para lutar. O machado ressonava, ele também queria cortar logo.

A voz de Madelleine o chamando assustou o rapaz. Em um pulo, ele desviou seu olhar do pobre Fiodor que passava por ali fugindo da Maho e desviou sua atenção para a Sumo Sacerdotisa, que tinha acabado de se sentar ao seu lado.

- O que? Espera! Que milagre é esse? – Kardia ironizou.

- Você estará cumprindo o que combinamos na aposta. Ser meu escravo por uma semana.

- Ah é? Não lembro disso... – O rapaz colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, se fazendo de desentendido. Acabou levando uma cotovelada bem no meio da barriga. – Ugh!

- Dane-se! Você vai me obedecer.

- Sim, senhora...

- Vai espionar a Iris.

- O QUE?

- Você ouviu bem.

- Por quê? A menina é uma santa!

- Hipocrisia!

- Ciúmes porque ela é caidinha pelo Dégel.

- E o sonso do meu irmão não percebe!

- Então é!

- Não!

- Ok... eu ajudo. Encasquetada. – Kardia suspirou. Se levantou e saiu andando.

- Aonde vai?

- Procurar ela, oras.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

A jovem Iris estava em uma praça acima da central. Kardia e Madelleine precisaram andar apenas pela rua do norte, a mesma que leva até a casa da Sasha. Iris estava de pé sobre uma estátua de duas mãos se apertando, conversando com um Espectro.

- O que? – Kardia quase berrou, mas antes que os dois entrassem na pracinha, Madelleine o puxou para trás de um muro.

- Tsc! Traidora!

- A Iris? Naah...

- Eu disse! Olha! Olha! Ela tá entregando um pacote para ele! – Os dois observaram atônitos a rosada entregar com todo cuidado um grande pacote para o Espectro. Depois, ele passou uma quantidade de dinheiro para ela.

- Maldita! – Madelleine quase gritou. – Nos vendendo, é? Vamos lá, Kardia...

- H-Hey! Espera! Aquele não é o Dégel?

Os dois olharam e viram Dégel se aproximando da menina e do Espectro. No começo, o Arquimago estava com um ar meio sério, mas Iris desatou a falar e explicou a situação, até que ele pareceu aliviado, embora ainda sério.

O Espectro foi embora, de cara feia também. Dégel pareceu relaxar.

- Vamos lá? – Perguntou Kardia.

- Ainda não.

Continuaram a observar e viram Dégel sorrir. Iris falava alegremente, e corava frequentemente também (Madelleine resmungava nessas horas e Kardia só ria.). A conversa fluía, e a Sumo-Sacerdotisa, escondida, fazia questão de dizer como o seu irmão era inocente.

Em um momento, Iris lhes lançou um olhar. Sorriu de lado, ignorando-os e olhando fixamente para Dégel.

- Ela está me provocando! – Madelleine crispou.

- Haha, bem feito! – Kardia quase levou um soco.

- Chega. Vamos lá. – Os dois saíram de trás do muro, um empurrando o outro.

- Dégel! – Madelleine sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Olá, irmão! Oi, Iris! – Cumprimentou a contragosto.

- Olá!

- O que fazem por aqui? – Kardia foi direto.

- Eu encontrei a Iris por aqui. – Dégel sorriu. – Ela estava com um Espectro, até me preocupei.

- Um Espectro? – Madelleine fingiu falso espanto.

- Sim. Ele me abordou... queria comprar doce! – Iris sorriu de forma resplandecente.

- Doce? – O queixo da Sacerdotisa e do Ferreiro caiu. Gotas também se formaram.

- A Iris vende doces, não sabiam? – Dégel informou, sorrindo. – É o sonho dela abrir uma loja, mas enquanto isso ela vende para conhecidos. Acreditam que até Espectros fazem parte da clientela dela?

- Ah é? – Madelleine e Kardia olharam para a menina, surpresos.

- Sim! Eu fiquei realmente surpresa! Não esperava por ele! Até Espectros, acreditam? – Iris riu.

- Realmente... – Madelleine lhe lançou um ultimo olhar desconfiado.

- Sasha está nos chamando. Reunião de emergência. Vamos? – Albafica apareceu correndo. Atrás dele, Oceanne bufava. Ela não era de corridas.

Os quatro assentiram. Seguiram eles, enquanto Iris dava tapinhas nas costas de Oceanne.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

Novamente o clã se reunia no "quintal" da Sasha. A menina ainda estava dentro de casa, e os membros aproveitavam para conversar.

- Anne, vai contar o que aconteceu? – Aoshi se agachou diante da garota, que estava sentada em um cantinho, abraçando as pernas.

Oceanne corou.

- Ele me levou para longe do grupo e disse para tomar cuidado. Disse para não ser tão avoada assim, mesmo que...

- Mesmo que? – O menino esperou.

- Seja meu charme.

Aoshi riu.

- Jura que o Albafica disse essa coisa tão passada?

- Aoshi!

- Mas é sério! Que cantada ruim!

- Não foi uma cantada. – Anne ligou a ponta dos dedos indicadores, várias vezes. – Ele disse de brincadeira. Até sorriu!

- E você se contentou só com isso...? – O Professor brincou.

- Claro! – Os olhos da menina brilharam. – É um bom começo.

- Acho que o Alba tem que aprender cantadas. – Disseram duas vozes, em uníssono.

- Anh? – Oceanne deu um pulo. De cada lado, Angelo e Locke estavam lá. – Vocês ouviram a conversa?

- Lógico. Que depressivo... – Locke suspirou.

- Você não está em posição de falar muita coisa, Zidane. – Anne riu.

- Hey! Meu relacionamento com a Yuh está ótimo! – Protestou o Algoz.

- Ah, claro. – Ironizou Angelo. – Mas queeem diria, Albafica, tão na dele, mascando a Oceanne!

- Mascando? – Aoshi estranhou. – Use uma palavra mais adequada, Angelo.

- Não entendo do dicionário de Professores. – O Algoz bufou. – Mas nós dois podemos dar uma ajudinha também, não é Locke?  
- Yeah.

- O que? – Oceanne levantou os olhos, rolando-os para os dois algozes. – O que vão fazer?

- Bem, podemos subornar, sequestrar, forçar...

- Não!

- Brincadeira, Annezita. Mas vamos te apoiar na conquista! – Locke fez um sinal positivo com a mão.

- Oh Freya... não é necessário...

- Claro que é. – Aoshi concordou.

- Não concorde, Shiyo Aoshi!

- Já era...

- Não se preocupe, Anne. Seremos discretos.

- Ah tá... tenho até medo disso.

Perto deles, embora não prestando atenção neles, Manigold e Maho observavam Karine e Hasgard de costas um para o outro, como duas crianças emburradas.

- Eu juro que não entendo o relacionamento desses dois. – A Justiceira suspirou.

- Isso é amor que eu sei. – Manigold riu.

Os emburrados se viraram no mesmo tempo.

- Não é não.

Manigold caiu na gargalhada.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – Maho perguntou.

- Hasgard ficou com raiva porque eu estava conversando com um Espectro. – Karine fez um biquinho divertido e apontou.

- Um inimigo e um homem! – Hasgard bufou.

- Ciúmes... – Maho suspirou. – Vocês estão juntos ou não?

- Não!

Os outros dois se entreolharam. Gard e Karine eram um casal estranho.

- Sem contar que eu não fui a única! Você perdeu a Maho correndo atrás do Fiodor.

- Anh? Hey, não me coloca no meio, Kah!

- Ah é? – Manigold ironizou. – Fiodor não é aquele baixinho? Que pedófila...

- Não é nada disso. – Crispou Maho. – Se bebesse menos e prestasse mais atenção no que eu digo, saberia que eu amo crianças. – Deu um olhar grosso ao rapaz e foi se sentar perto da Lenna, que tinha os olhos azuis longe.

- _Era ele..._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela Líder. Ela e Nana deixaram a casa, mas ninguém pareceu perceber. Hasgard teve que correr até ela para pô-la no ombro e poder chamar atenção assim.

- Ha-Hasgard! Me desça!

- Desculpe, Sah! – O Paladino riu ao colocar a menina no chão.

Sasha bateu palmas.

- Atenção! Como sabem, hoje tivemos uma reunião com o Conselho do Lost Canvas e decidimos os dias e horários das Guerras.

O silêncio foi cortado por Eileen comentando a inveja dos Espectros embutida na carta...

A Líder retomou a palavra.

- Amanhã cedo rumaremos para Geffen. Vamos atacar o castelo deles lá! – A menina ergueu as mãos, tentando mostrar autoconfiança. Os GS gritaram.

- Como hoje é sábado, temos até terça para nos prepararmos... – Nana murmurou.

- OI? – Kardia berrou, lá de trás.

- Err... e-eu di-sse q-que... – O sangue subiu a face da Noviça, causando um rubor notável até mesmo para Kardia e gerando alguns risinhos.

- Hey! – Regulus se levantou. – Não riam! Ela disse QUE TEMOS ATÉ TERÇA PARA PREPARAR AS TÁTICAS!

- Não precisa gritar... – Sísifo suspirou ao seu lado.

- Devolve meu tímpano... – Cibele também suspirou.

- Que horas será a Guerra, Sasha? – Perguntou Shion.

- Ao alvorecer. Às sete horas.

Resmungos.

- Tão cedo assim? – Oceanne franziu o cenho. Risos ecoaram.

_ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _ • • • _

N/A:

Ah, desculpem a demora, de novo... estudar é tenso, neah... x.x  
Bem, eu tinha algumas coisas para escrever aqui, mas esqueci. ._. *Leva um tiro.*

Ah! Acho que dei spoiler sobre o Aspros para quem não acompanha LC. `-´ Desculpem-me. Ç.Ç

Enfim, próximo capítulo, eu desenrolo. *Leva um tapa.* Vou tentar postar antes do Anime Friends, mas não sei o quanto vou escrever nele. *Leva outro tapa.* Então não garanto nada. *É estapeada três vezes.*

Meu cosplay da Sasha está pronto! *0* Ninguém perguntou, mas enfim. Acontece que outro dia eu peguei minha peruca roxa e meu cosplay de Sumo Sacerdotisa. Tá certo que a roupa é vermelha, mas ficou legal a "Sasha" de Sacer. =) Só esqueci a lente verde, mas ela não faz diferença mesmo... *Suspiro.* Quem me tem no Orkut ou MSN deve ter visto. :)

Meeeu Zeus, temos uma artista aqui!

A Lady Scorpion me mandou esse desenho liiindo da Maho! (humilhou tudo que eu desenho nas bordas dos meus livros, er.)

img 707 . imageshack . us / img 707 / 1324 / maho 2z . jpg

Não preciso dizer, pela milésima vez, que virei fã dela. Caramba, o desenho ficou muito bom. Até a gargantilha de Justiceira ela fez. Perfeeeeeito! *-* Muito obrigada, de novo, mesmo. ^^

Agora, minhas humildes photoshopada...

(Dona) Iris... 8D (Sim, aquilo é o Dégel. – eu tentei, eu tentei...)

img 412 . imageshack . us / img 412 / 931 / irisg . png

Ephraim:

img 20 . imageshack . us / img 20 / 5513 / ephraim . png

Espero que tenham gostado. '-'

_**Respondendo os reviews que a preguiçosa aqui não respondeu antes:**_

_**Takamiya: **__Você ainda me mata pelas demoras. Ç.Ç Hueheuahoue, né, eu não consigo desviar desse 'amor' dos personagens, que ser mais meloso eu sou. ç.ç *Pisciana também, né.* BARRACO É MAARA. *Apanha.* A Violet é Lady e o Aiacos é Paladino. 8D OWWWWN, desenha. *-* Eu amo seus desenhos, já fucei sua conta no deviant, hihi. *Apanha de novo.* Mas desenhar os cabelos dos Golds é um horror mesmo, só sei o do Mirucho. Ç.Ç Beijos. *-*_

_**Toriyama Hikari: **__Yo! 8D *Apanha.* Nya, que bom que gostou! __*-* Beeijos._

_**Lune Kuruta: **__Luuune-san! __Eu estava jogando o More Friends of Mineral Town. É que a menina é a personagem principal. n.n Acredite que eu joguei até casar, porque depois o jogo continua, mas aí perdeu a graça, eu já tinha meu loiro (Gray) XDD Uhuun, tem um quartinho em Niff que você cai nele ao pular lá, e é tudo roxo. Mesa, cama, etc, etc. o.o Niff é um estilo só. (Y) Ahhh, eu tenho que parar com esses vícios, mas caramba, eu sou alucinada por três dos Espectros, Violet, Valentine e Fiodor. Acho que nem deu pra perceber. (NAH, MAGINA!) Ahh, teu Mozilla é mágico o.o O meu não gosta de mim. ç.ç *Chuta* Ahhh, que bom que você entendeu a cena da luta! Aii, que bom meeeesmo! *-* Aiin, eu não duvido muito da Anna cair nas graças do Mu, sério. u.u Hihi, acertou do Deuteros, deu pra perceber, neah? *-* Rag é estranho, eu diria que não são regras que tem nas guerras, e sim limitações. ;z Suas reviews nunca são modestas, Lune-san. Úu Mas eu gosto, hihi. Beijos, obrigada. sz_

**~ Mahorin.  
Obrigada pelos reviews e pelo incentivo. ^^ **

Meu avatar novo, mesmo que colorido por mim, tá lindz. *-* (Falta de imagens de Kare Kano é foda... u.u) /ninguém perguntou


	6. Guerra

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, muito menos o Manigold. ç.ç

* * *

**Poring**

**Capítulo 6. Guerra**

Cercado por altas fortalezas, o castelo Arima é uma propriedade do clã Lost Canvas. Suas muralhas em formato de um pequeno labirinto levavam à grande estrutura do castelo. Lá, os corredores davam à sala de jantar e a quartos – seguiam por dois caminhos, que levavam a uma cantina.

Apenas fachada.

As salas, camas, mesas... escondiam o mais importante do lugar. A ultima sala, a cantina, era rodeada por quatro corredores. Só precisava saber qual deles seguir.

Um dos corredores levava ao Emperium.

Era bem estruturada sua sala. Um retângulo pequeno. No final dele, a pedra amarela se encontrava. Devido seu tamanho e pilastras e grades como obstáculos no meio do caminho, a sala era facilmente defendida.

* * *

O alvorecer surgiu repleto de nuvens, deixando o céu com tonalidades do laranja ao rosa. Para os supersticiosos, há sangue sendo derramado.

A primeira gota se sangue se derramou quando o primeiro raio de sol ultrapassou as nuvens. Para a euforia do clã Gold Saints, a primeira gota derramada dentro das propriedades do castelo foi sangue negro.

Rompendo pelos muros, descendo a pequena elevação à entrada do castelo, apenas duas mulheres vinham. Uma, em trajes mínimos, trazia um arco equipado juntamente com várias aljavas de flechas, além de um chicote preso na cintura. Outra, de top e jaqueta, carregando revolveres e uma metralhadora nas costas. A comissão de frente do GS.

- Heh. – Maho deu seu sorriso malicioso. – Temam a comissão de frente do GS! – Gritou, dando um salto a frente e atirando em volta com os revolveres.

Cibele olhou torto.

- Atire sem ver mesmo... – Cibele suspirou. – Percebeu que eles não estão fazendo defesa na porta? Olhe as torres! – A menina apontou uma flecha para uma das torres, e com precisão exata, acertou um Arquimago que estava lá.

-... – Maho olhou por um momento para Cibele, antes de respondê-la. – Eu vi! Só estava causando impacto! – A Justiceira corou, mas não deixou de sorrir. Deu as costas às torres, enquanto Cibele dava cobertura e gritou para os portões: - A defesa realmente não é na entrada! Podem vir!

E passando pelos grandes portões do castelo, os outros trinta e dois membros do clã Gold Saints entraram. Cada um carregava suas armas, escudos, itens e munição. Os Paladinos e Lordes, como Ephraim, vinham montados em seus animais. Os trajes eram os adequados para cada classe, nas mais diversas cores. Bem à frente, Sasha, com um ar sério e sereno, carregava a bandeira do clã.

- Avante!

_

* * *

Horas antes._

_- Sasha... – Annabel entrou na tenda da menina. Quando o clã chegou a Geffen, logo levantaram um acampamento para todos – era melhor do que alugar os poucos quartos das hospedarias. – Locke e Angelo volt..._

_A Paladina se calou ao ver a líder dormindo, deitada encolhida no seu colchão. Sorriu. A carga devia ser pesada demais para aquela menina que, mesmo mostrando tanta força, chorava antes de dormir. Annabel tocou o rosto de Sasha, secando as ultimas lágrimas. Infelizmente, teria que acordá-la. Tentando fazer rouca parecer suave, a sacudiu pelo ombro, bem de leve._

_- Sasha... acorde..._

_A menina levantou em um pulo. Balbuciou alguma palavra que Annabel entendeu como 'sorvete', piscando, confusa._

_- Hmm?_

_Sasha enfim tomou consciência de onde estava e olhou para a Paladina, corando._

_- Ahh! Annabel! Desculpe, eu cai no sono..._

_- Tudo bem. – Annabel retomou a sua expressão séria. – Locke e Angelo voltaram._

_- Sim. – Sasha confirmou com a cabeça, também adquirindo um ar sério. – Vamos lá._

_Annabel a viu saindo, e a seguiu. Sasha se recompunha muito depressa, pensou. Isso pelo menos era bom para os outros – assim, ela não demonstraria fraqueza e insegurança diante daqueles que devia comandar em uma Guerra._

_Lá fora, Sasha se dirigiu aos Algozes. A volta, os outros Golds também se agrupavam._

_- Vocês estão bem?_

_Angelo sorriu. Locke confirmou com a cabeça._

_- Não havia com o que se preocupar. – O algoz de cabelos negros com uma mecha branca suspirou. – Mas eles colocaram guardiões na entrada interior. Não pudemos atacá-los sem sermos descobertos._

_Guardiões: eram armaduras gigantes que trabalhavam para os clãs. Podiam carregar espadas e arcos. Eram inúteis, servindo apenas para proteção noturna._

_- Mas parece que não farão nada nas muralhas. Teremos que entrar no interior do castelo mesmo. – Angelo bocejou. – Posso dormir agora?_

_- Claro que não! – Lenna gritou. – Agora vocês têm que vasculhar outro castelo... – ela começou a ironizar..._

_- Eles têm que descansar. – Dégel entrou na conversa. – Você também, Sasha._

_- Eu estou bem... – A líder sorriu. Lenna notou o quanto ela forçava aquele sorriso._

_- Bah! – Foi até Sasha e passou um braço pelo seu ombro. – Vamos comer, pelo menos! Um bom café da manhã, o que acha? – Lenna puxou a menina até uma barraca maior, onde Ephraim, Seraphina e Shion preparavam um café da manhã._

* * *

Agora Lenna estava atrás de Sasha, colocando armadilhas de urso no caminho, caso o inimigo atacasse por trás. Entre os muros do castelo, Maho, Cibele e os algozes do clã corriam à frente. Por entre as torres, inimigos começavam a aparecer – em sua maioria, Arquimagos. As mulheres da linha de frente atiravam bem em cheio em seus alvos, derrubando-os ou fazendo-os recuar.

- Como eu odeio essa tentativa de ataque. – Maho crispou, enquanto carregava seu revolver. – Sempre colocam os mais inúteis...

- Claro. Só covardes para atacarem pelas torres! – Cibele concluiu ao desacordar um Arquimago de dois metros de altura. – Só tem tamanho... tsc.

- AVANTE! – A voz da líder fez-se ouvir, mesmo que na retaguarda. – Para a porta do castelo!

Corriam pelos campos cercados, agora mais nenhum Arquimago aparecia para tentar impedi-los. Aproximavam-se da grande construção do castelo – de tão alta e imponente, ela parecia curvar sobre eles, como se os desafiassem a entrar.

- Em ordem! Fiquem perto do seu grupo! – Hasgard berrou. Ouve uma movimentação em que o clã foi dividido em três – Hasgard, Regulus e Annabel comandavam os grupos, por serem Paladinos, os melhores no comando (mesmo que Annabel odiasse).

- Maho e Cibele continuam na frente. Mantenham os portões abertos, nós vamos em seguida. É só darem o sinal. – Shion as guiou. As meninas assentiram e, dando espaço, Locke e Albafica abriram as portas para o interior do castelo. A Justiceira e a Cigana sacaram as armas e entraram.

Correram por um pequeno e estreito corredor, passando por duas colunas e dando de cara com uma sala de jantar. A cena que viram fez as meninas pararem de correr.

Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico. Membros do clã inimigo relaxavam, sentados à mesa, diante de uma bancada. Fiodor, Minos, Chesire.

- Droga... – Cibele sussurrou. – Estão nos subestimando...

Minos estava sentado à mesa, as mãos apoiadas abaixo do queixo, sorrindo maliciosamente. Chesire, um Atirador de Elite, estava deitado em cima da mesa, mexendo uma tiara com orelhas de gato e miando. Fiodor olhava de trás do balcão com ódio.

- Justiceira é minha.

- Wow! – Maho riu. – Então vem, Fiodorzinho!

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! – O menino berrou. – DEMONSTRAÇÃO ÁCIDA! – Em movimentos rápidos, o Criador sacou dois fracos: Fogo Grego e Ácido, arremessando-as em Maho. A mulher foi pega desprevenida, as balas que atirou passaram direto pelas poções e acertaram uma taça próxima a Minos, enquanto as poções se chocavam contra ela. Maho voou, literalmente. Voltou pelo corredor e derrubou Oceanne lá fora, fazendo um boliche com outras pessoas.

- STRIKE! – Chesire gritou.

Cibele, a única que ficou na linha de frente, pode ouvir, lá de trás, a menina protestando:

- Cacete!

- Droga! – A Cigana encarou os inimigos, e gritou. – VENHAM! ENTREM LOGO!

Minos partia para cima dela, as adagas em punho, quando Albafica pulou em sua frente. O barulho do metal se chocou e eles se encararam. Albafica sério, Minos rindo.

Um golpe. Outro. Um desvio, um contra ataque. Os algozes se esqueciam das suas habilidades, lutando dessa forma.

- Adiante. – Berrou Albafica. – Vão logo!

Passaram por Albafica e Minos. Maeja chutou Maho, que ainda cambaleava e a Justiceira voltou à linha de frente. Agora, tomada pelo desejo de vingança, corria atrás do Fiodor.

Cibele se encarregava de Chesire. A menina interminavelmente sacava flechas e tentava acertá-lo. O Espectro, porém, corria de um lado para o outro, colocando armadilhas no chão e rindo.

- Tsc... – A Cigana continuava a tentar acertá-lo. Uma flecha raspou sua orelha, acertando Chesire. Assustada, ela virou para trás e viu Sísifo.

- Vim te ajudar. – O Atirador sorriu. Cibele corou.

- Vamos logo. – Tentando não sorrir, Cibele atirou uma ultima flecha. Mas Chesire já havia desaparecido pelo corredor esquerdo.

No final da sala de Jantar, atrás de uma parede, havia dois caminhos. Ambos davam a quartos. Eileen, seguindo o caminho da direita, gritou:

- Esse está livre.

- Os dois caminhos levam ao mesmo lugar. – Maeja se aproximou ao da esquerda. – Eu me lembro bem desse castelo...

- Vamos nos dividir, para não abarrotarmos os corredores. – Dohko correu, indo pelo corredor direito. Maeja e Miku o seguiram.

- ESPEREM! – Sísifo gritou. – Deixem-me ir à frente...

Tarde demais. Os três haviam escolhido o caminho pelo qual Chesire seguiu, e devia estar lotado de armadilhas do Atirador de Elite inimigo.

De fato.

O grito não contido de Miku foi horrível.

Todos pararam, um a um, para ver a menina. Até Minos e Albafica pararam de lutar por curiosidade, mas já não podiam ver o que acontecia. Aproveitando o momento de distração, Minos derrubou Albafica ao chão.

Dohko era o mais próximo a Miku, e o que mais estava sem reação. A menina tinha prendido a perna direita em uma armadilha de urso.

- M-Miku... f-fique p-parada... – Gaguejou.

A menina não respondeu. Fazia força para sufocar os gemidos e olhava para o alto, ignorando o sangue que sentia escorrendo de sua perna.

- SASHA! MADELLEINE! – Maeja explodiu. – VENHAM AQUI!

Madelleine chegou primeiro. Lenna também veio correndo, e retirou a armadilha com cuidado. No mesmo instante, Madelleine curou a perna de Miku, como extrema eficiência. E Dohko e Sísifo explodiram.

- CHESIRE!

Sísifo ia tirando as armadilhas o mais depressa que conseguia, mas Dohko foi mais rápido.

- Passo Etéreo! – Dohko gritou, gastando uma de suas Esferas de reserva e passou por cima das armadilhas como se fossem folhas de arvore caídas. Correu atrás de Chesire, invocando outra Esfera Espiritual em sua habilidade "Chamado Espiritual". Sussurrou: Fúria Interior, aumentando seu dano crítico – porém, consumiu suas Esferas, tendo que usar o Chamado Espiritual mais uma vez.

Chesire já estava no final do corredor. Dohko, pulando as ultimas armadilhas, o alcançou. Em posição de luta, alcançou Chesire e gritou:

- Punho Supremo de Asura!

Derrubou Chesire e socou-o com força. Uma aura branca e tremula emanou do seu punho, abrindo um buraco na roupa do Atirador de Elite. Esse gritou e, com a potência do golpe, desmaiou.

- Dohko! – Sísifo veio correndo, e parou ao lado do Mestre, que caiu ao chão. – Apelou, cara. Golpe mais forte...

- Heh... – Ele forçou um sorriso, enquanto via Miku correr em sua direção. – Você está bem?

- Melhor agora, obrigada... – A Arquimaga respondeu, com os olhos preocupados. – E você?

- Só gastei todo a minha energia. Vão logo...

- Mas...

- Em cinco minutos eu alcanço vocês, vão!

- Sim... vamos, Sísifo.

Dohko continuou sorrindo para todos que passavam por ele, afirmando que estava tudo bem. Bufou. Se recuperar iria levar bem mais que cinco minutos.

Na sala seguinte, havia quatro mesas com cadeiras, uma bancada ao centro e quatro corredores. Dois deles eram os que os membros haviam usado. Os outros dois ficavam a frente e atrás da bancada.

- Sasha... eu não lembro do caminho. – Angelo sorriu, em desculpas.

- É o de trás da bancada. – Maeja cortou. – Homem tem memória ruim mesmo, credo...

- Obrigada, Maeja. – Sasha amenizou, antes que Angelo respondesse. – Vamos...

Seguiram o pequeno corredor e viraram à esquerda, se deparando com a escada que dava a sala do Emperium. Naquele aperto, Manigold gritou.

- Epa! Alguém me enconchou!

- Manigold! – Alguns gritaram em protesto.

- Desculpe! Só queria descontrair...

- Brincadeira tem hora. – Crispou Deuteros. Manigold lhe levantou o dedo do meio.

- Enfim! Todos prontos? Maho, cadê ela? Madelleine, a cure, por favor... Cibele, venha... – Hasgard foi dando ordens. – Quando eu disser três, todos entrem. Um... dois... três!

* * *

Nana caiu de joelhos na Praça de Geffen. Nessa hora, vazia e silenciosa, ninguém iria ligar para as lágrimas que caiam soltas em seu rosto e para os soluços não contidos. Por mais que quisesse gritar, por mais que quisesse socar algo que estivesse mais próximo, apenas se constrangeria ou machucaria.

Passou as mãos sobre os olhos, enxugando as lágrimas e arrumou o vestido, mas as mãos se prenderam no fino tecido vermelho, agarrando-o. Sua garganta se apertava, tentando conter a angústia. Afinal, do que adiantara todos esses anos de treinamento se ela não podia ir para o castelo junto com o clã?

Cibele tentara a tranquilizar. Nana gostava dela, tão calma, forte e determinada. Não era à toa que liderava o ataque. Oceanne tocara o ombro dela e a encarou, assentindo com firmeza. Iris sorriu, fazendo algumas brincadeiras para descontraí-la. Tão pequenas e tão fortes.

Se antes a menina não podia fazer nada, agora estava fadada ao Suporte. Sísifo a explicara, dizendo que era uma posição importante: devia abençoar e aumentar a agilidade de todos lá, fora do castelo. Mas não era isso que Nana buscava dar ao clã. Era algo que ela julgava inútil. Queria estar ao lado de Sasha, no combate...

Não era para ela, dizia a si mesma.

Mesmo assim, não queria ficar sem noticias, a espera a deixava aflita. Lembrava-se de alguns livros que lera durante os anos do Mosteiro: mulheres foram feitas para esperar. (N/A: referência à Casa das Sete Mulheres.) Mas ela escolhera ser guerreira. Não imaginava que mesmo assim teria que esperar.

- Frustrante, não é? – Uma voz perguntou acima de sua cabeça. Nana levantou os olhos para ver quem era e tremeu.

* * *

A sala do Emperium daquele castelo era visivelmente pequena: a porta dava a um pódio, onde podiam descer três escadas para chegar ao pátio. Dele duas escadas davam a uma vala com água e novamente a três escadas que davam a outro pódio com a grande pedra dourada.

Os primeiros que iam descendo do pódio tão logo entravam em batalhas. Os barulhos metálicos encheram a sala. Violet, na linha de frente do seu clã, pulou para cima da multidão que entrava. Karine notou a investida: sacou uma Pedra do Vento e gritou:

- Descarga Elétrica!

Raios surgiram e cercaram Violet, que foi atingida em cheio. Gritou, e mal pode cair ao chão. Já partia para cima da Ninja.

- MALDITA!

Violet empunhou a espada e atacou a Ninja. Um ferimento se abriu na perna direita dela.

- Argh!

Karine empunhou uma Shuriken e a arremessou contra a Lady. Violet, porém, foi rápida e desviou.

- Lenta!

Violet mais uma vez erguei a espada e a brandiu contra Karine, em um contra-ataque. Hasgard estava próximo e viu o golpe indo em direção à mulher. Ia gritar, mas se calou, preferindo atacar Aiacos.

O grito de Karine cortou o ar.

Ignorando tudo ao seu redor, Oceanne seguia em frente. Os olhos brilhavam vidrados na grande pedra amarela. Ah, como o Emperium era lindo! Sua resplandecência o encantava, e depois de um ano sem vê-lo, parecia ainda mais belo.

A Arquimaga puxava grades, sem buscar desvios. Ao seu redor, batalhas explodiam.

- Oceanne! – Zaira gritou. – Cuidado!

- Emp, Emp, Emp! – Oceanne cantarolava baixinho, sem se importar. Acabou atraindo a atenção de Espectros mais fracos, mas não deu a devida atenção. Apenas disse: - Nevasca.

Uma nuvem de tempestade surgiu, mesmo dentro do castelo, pairando sobre ela e os espectros que a rondavam. Nevou. E aos poucos, os Espectros foram congelando. A menina apenas continuou em direção à pedra.

- Bah! – Riu Zaira. – Boa menina... – E voltou a desferir flechas de fogo contra Niobe. Derrubou o inimigo antes que uma onda de veneno passasse próximo ao seu rosto. Assustada, ela olhou por onde fora atacada e viu Aspros correndo em sua direção.

- Yo. – Ele riu, três passadas próximo a Professora.

- Aspros... droga! Perto demais... TEIA! – Largou uma teia bem no lugar onde estava e deu um passo para trás. Aspros pisou em sua armadilha no instante em que sua adaga cortou a manga esquerda da veste de Zaira.

- Tsc... – Aspros continuou a atacar, enquanto Zaira tomava mais distância.

- Aspros... por que? – A Professora lhe lançou um olhar triste. O Algoz sustentou aquele olhar por três segundos antes de se livrar da teia e novamente atacar Zaira.

- Teia! Desencantar! – Retornou a proclamar, e ainda retirou todas as habilidades de suporte que Aspros possuía no momento. – Nunca vou entender porque nos traiu... – A mulher suspirou.

- CALE A BOCA! – Aspros gritou e atirou sua adaga em Zaira, que, estática, ficou olhando-a se aproximar. Bem na hora, Deuteros entrou na frente, rebatendo a adaga do irmão com a sua.

- Desculpe a demora, Zah. – E, sem lhe lançar um olhar, partiu para cima do irmão.

- Deuteros! – Ela gritou, mas nesse momento, sua atenção foi desviada por Sasha, que passou correndo por ela.

- Sasha! – Ephraim gritou. – Não corra sem sua guarda! – O menino correu atrás dela, Aoshi em seu alcanço.

- Alone! Alone! – Sasha gritava desesperada, buscando o irmão. – Onde ele está?

- Atrás do meu senhor? – Pandora entrou no caminho da menina, apoiando seu pé em uma grade, barrando a passagem da líder do GS para o resto da sala. Naquela posição, seu vestido escorregou, deixando sua perna à mostra. Locke colidiu com uma pilastra ao encarar aquilo, e foi atacado por quatro Mestres ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem feito... – Yuzuriha, que passava por aí, lhe deu um olhar feio.

- Dê-me licença, Pandora. – Sasha encarou a outra Sacerdotisa, mantendo-se séria. A face da outra se contraiu, adquirindo um ar irônico e prepotente. Riu.

- É inútil.

- O que quer dizer? – Aoshi entrou na frente de Sasha, tentando protegê-la de algum golpe. Ephraim e Regulus se juntaram na retaguarda, dando cobertura a líder.

- Duh! Não venha! – Pandora corou furiosamente e recuou.

- Ela está blefando... mas por que foge de mim? – Aoshi suspirou e se virou, ajudando Ephraim e Regulus contra Violet.

Sasha continuou a correr.

Atrás do Emperium, Hypnos e Thanatos riam.

- Está tudo correndo conforme planejado...

* * *

Alone encarava Nana com seus olhos muito azuis. A menina estacou, deixando as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto delicado e se fixando no líder do clã inimigo.

- O que...?

O menino se ajoelhou diante da Noviça. Com a manga das vestes, secou as lágrimas dela. Suspirou.

- Tão desaproveitada...

- N-Não! – Nana empurrou o menino para longe dela, se levantando, procurando se afastar. – Por que não está no castelo?

Alone apenas sorriu.

- Eu devia saber! É uma armadilha! Droga! – Virou-se, ainda entre lágrimas, e tentou correr, mas as mãos firmes de Alone seguraram seu pulso.

- Melhor não.

* * *

Na sala do Emperium, o clã GS levava vantagem sobre o inimigo. Poucos Espectros resistiam, ainda mais com a competição silenciosa entre Maeja e Eileen para verem quem matava mais pessoas.

Uma lançava um olhar assassino para a outra, mas se mantinham em lados opostos. Como ambas lutavam na água, a cor azul límpida foi mudando aos poucos para as tonalidades de vermelho.

El Cid observava as duas, entediado.

- Maeja... – Chamou, baixinho.

- Não me interrompa inútil. Vá fazer algo que preste. – Crispou.

- Olhe lá como fala! – Eileen gritou. – Mais respeito pelo El Cid.

- Você também não venha! – Maeja gritou de volta. – Continue matando esses gatos pingados aí enquanto eu cuido dos peixes grandes.

- Engraçado, quem está lutando contra os mais inúteis é você e não eu.

- Se está se referindo ao fato deu ter derrubado mais pessoas que você, Eileen, é porque sou eficiente e não fraca.

- Como é? – Eileen deu um golpe tão forte em um Lorde que esse caiu do Peco-Peco, batendo a cabeça no chão.

- Isso vai longe... – El Cid suspirou. As duas tinham sido proibidas de brigar entre elas, mas conter as discussões verbais era impossível.

Viu uma pequena multidão em volta de uma pessoa, e correu para ver.

Radamanthys estava sendo atacado por Kardia e Asmita, mas resistia bravamente. Ele havia derrubado Dégel, que sangrava ao chão com um corte no peito. Madelleine estava ajoelhada ao seu lado, o curando com dificuldade – parecia cansada. Ephraim estava lá, sozinho, dando cobertura à menina, lutando com dificuldade contra Kagaho.

Kagaho, Radamanthys, Aiacos, Valentine, Violet, Pandora, Hypnos e Thanatos eram os únicos que continuavam defendendo a pedra amarela de qualquer ataque. Oceanne, Aoshi e Sasha lutavam sozinhos contra Pandora e os gêmeos. Radamanthys atraia um aglomerado cada vez maior, juntando Lenna, Yuzuriha e Sísifo para atacá-lo. Aiacos ainda lutava páreo a páreo com Hasgard, sendo auxiliado por Seraphina. Violet procurava briga com o primeiro que aparecia, fazendo muita bagunça entre o grupo de Annabel.

- Sasha... – Aoshi murmurou para a menina. – Temos que atacar o Emperium logo, eles estão nos esgotando.

- Eu entendo... – A menina tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo do cabelo, mas parecia não se importar. – Angelo!

No mesmo momento em que foi chamado, o Algoz apareceu. Estava intacto, e sorria.

- Sim?

- Procure uma brecha na defesa...

- É pra já. – Equipando uma Katar, mirou em Valentine, que dava suporte a Radamanthys e gritou: - Lâminas Destruidoras!

Um, dois, três... oito golpes, na verdade, acertaram Valentine, o derrubando, inconsciente.

- Yeah! ALGOZES! – Angelo berrou. – Venham logo! – E passou pela defesa que abriu, entre alguns golpes, mas ninguém o deteve. Locke o seguiu. Deuteros e Albafica não estavam mais por lá. Maeja deu um golpe em um ultimo leigo e correu para o Emperium também.

- Não vou ficar pra trás! Lordes também podem quebrar a pedra! – Eileen berrou, e saiu correndo, mas era a única de sua classe livre de batalhas. Oceanne também virou as costas para sua batalha e foi tentar quebrar o Emp.

Agora, todas as batalhas se concentravam perto do objetivo final. Apenas duas pessoas fugiam disso. Tirando um gigante Paladino desmaiado de cima de si, Iris se levantou. Cambaleava, o tornozelo torcido. A sua frente, Manigold também apareceu.

- Hora do divertimento, não é pequena?

- Claro. – Iris sorriu. O tornozelo não era empecilho para isso. Murmurou, se certificando que apenas Manigold estava perto: - Furtar! – Mexendo nos bolsos e bolsas de uma Odalisca desmaiada, Iris foi tirando algum dinheiro. Manigold também fez o mesmo em Gordon, que fora petrificado. Os olhos seguiram o que o Desordeiro fazia, em um misto de fúria e medo.

- Hmm... eles estão ficando cada vez mais ricos. – Manigold sorriu.

- Ah! Caronte! – Iris abriu seu sorriso mais angelical e correu até o Bardo, desmaiado. Manigold correu também, tentando chegar primeiro. Caronte era, desde as guerras anteriores, o que mais guardava dinheiro.

Mas quando os dois foram furtá-lo, o Emperium foi quebrado, e todos os corpos inimigos sumiram – haviam voltado para o seu ponto de retorno.

- Que pena. – Iris suspirou.

- Pelo menos tivemos uma boa safra nessa guerra. – Manigold sussurrou. – E o castelo é nosso.

* * *

- Melhor não? O que quer dizer? – Nana receou.

Alone respondeu com indiferença.

- Sasha deve ter percebido minha ausência... mas como o resto do clã reagiria se soubessem que os deixamos ganhar essa batalha?

**

* * *

N/A:**

Podem me matar agora. e.e

Enfim, fiquei desmotiva a escrever e só agora resolvi voltar. Bem, eu não vou responder os reviews um por um porque eu sinceramente não lembro de nada e vou ser linchada nos próximos. xD Mas agradeço mesmo, mesmo a todos. sz

**~ Mahorin**


End file.
